Undeniable
by Ghissie
Summary: Wat if Fitz and Liv had met while he was going through a divorce? See as they juggle their emotions, a presidential campaign and potential scandals. #OLITZ all the way. DISCLAIMER: Scandal and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC/Disney.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea for a while now. It's my first fanfic so dot be too harsh. Please tell me what you think. What if Fitz was divorcing Mellie when he met Olivia?

Disclaime: I own nothing. All belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

Santa Barbara- California around 2 a.m

"Are you out of your mind? You really think you can divorce me and still make it to the White House? I never thought you could be so stupid! I am your shut if you want to make it to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue." Mellie screamed at him in disbelief. She knew that one of these days he would demand for a divorce but she never thought he would do it just after announcing that he was running for office.

"First, I'm not out of my mind. I'm completely sane I actually think I was insane for waiting so long to ask you for a divorce. Second, I do think I can make it to the White House without you. I don't think the American people want to have a First Lady who disrespects her marriage every second she gets. (Mellie looked shocked at that admission, she didn't think he knew) Why do you look so shocked? You thought I didn't know? You screw around every occasion you get and that was even before we got married. And just because I choose not to say anything doesn't mean I don't know. Third, I'm not stupid, I'm far from that actually or may I remind you that I was one of the youngest people to graduate from Harvard Law at 22. The youngest person to be elected for governor of the great state of California at 27. And now the youngest person running for office. I would say I'm far from stupid. I'm actually brilliant after all I graduated High School 3 years early, finished my undergrad in 2 years and law school in 3. And not to mention the 2 years I was in the Navy. Some people might actually consider me a genius! And no, you are not my only shut to the highest office in the land. When the American people see this young ambitious genius single father of 2 running for office, they will love me. Did I mention that I'm filling for full custody of the kids?" He added with an evil smirk of his face. That last comment infuriated Mellie. How in the world could he think think like that. Was he really thinking about himself only and not her political gain? And then he added the comment that he knew would infuriate her.

"We all know you had kids for me isn't it?" He knew it was below the belt to use her own words against her but he was done. Done of pretending to be happily married when inside he wanted to strangle her. Done of playing the happy husband when he wasn't even sure if he was one considering the fact that he never touched her. Done pretending not to be the other guy when he knew all along he would be the other guy who just happens to be married to her. Done pretending that they were husband and wife when they hadn't touched each other since the birth of the twins. Done being faithful to something that didn't really exist. He was done pretending with his life. He wanted to live a normal life without pretending with his kids that was all whether or not he made it to the White House. He was done. Mellie was stunned never in all the time she had known Fitz had she seen him so determined. The passion that burned his eyes was something she had never seen before. At that instant, she knew there was no way she was changing his mind so, she tried to see the error of his ways.

"The party will never let you run for office single. It's one thing that you're young but it's an other to be running for office in your thirties and single. They will crucify you! And the kids, they will hate you. You can't take their mother away just like that and expect them to like you..." He let out a huge laugh which irritated her even more. "It's not funny" she fumed. He laughed even harder.

"What's so funny?" She was seriously irritated with how immature he was acting.

He finally calmed down and let out a sigh and then said: "You? A mother?" He laughed again. "I must be dreaming. You were never a mother to Karen and Keith except in the eyes of the unsuspecting media. For the kids you are not a mother, you are nothing more than a surrogate who just leaves the care of their nannies. I am the only real parent they've ever had so no, they won't hate me. Quite the opposite actually, they'll love me for delivering them from the witch they are obliged to call a mother. And for the party, I couldn't care less of what they think. If they don't want me, then I'll run as a liberal, the democrats would love that thus giving me more votes." She was defeated, never in her life had she thought she would lose a battle to Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, but she wasn't giving in. "I will not sign the papers, you're crazy if you thought that for a single moment I would." He sighed. "You better do. Cause I'm an enemy you don't want to have."

"I know you Fitzgerald. And I am telling you that I am not signing. I've known you since you were 20. Who is she?" Fitz was taken back be her question.

"What?"

"I know you Fitzgerald. There is no way you though of this by yourself. So, who is she? Who are you living me for?"

He chuckled. "I'm wnot the one who cheated in this relationship Mellie. I'm not you remember?" That was a slap in her face.

"I know you. There is no way you suddenly grew some balls without someone behind you."

He sighed. "Mellie. Mellie. Mellie. You so don't know me. You know, I'm no longer the 20 year old who got tricked into marriage by a 25 year old just because he didn't know better. I am a man and I won't tolerate you treating me like I'm a child anymore. I'm a man and expect to be treated as such. I don't need anyone to be able to make decisions. So, I'm done with you treating me that way and from now on I expect nothing more from you rather than the respect I deserve." Mellie didn't know what to do other than being shocked. Her Fitz was no longer the young man she could bust around as she pleased and one of the way he was making that be known was by asking for a divorce.

She couldn't allow this to happen. All of this would compromise her plans and her political future. The clearing of Fitz's throat snapped her out of her thoughts.

"24 hours." She didn't get what he meant.

"What?"

"I forgot to make myself clear, you have 24 hours to sign the papers."

"What if I don't."

"Then honey (he said sarcastically) I would advise you to call your mother and flavor of the month." He said with an evil grin.

"What? Why?" She said with her heart pounding.

"Because by Friday you three will be sharing the headlines. I can already see the titles: 'Like mother like daughter, is infidelity a transmitted character?" With that comment, all the blood was drained in Mellie's face.

She bearly got out "How...? Since when...?"

Fitz let out a chuckle. "Mellie, you don't really think that the great Big Jerry Grant would let his only son get married without a deep background check? You underestimate us Grants! I was born from one of the wealthiest political families in this country not to ad my mother's part of the family cause I can't even begging to count the number of companies they have; from cars to perfumes, it's exhausting to count. And you think they would have let me marry you without a background check?Also considering the fact that they hated you, a background check was the easiest and common thing to do. But if I recall, your mother was not only unfaithful but, a call girl. Wow, Friday would be a very busy day for the journalists don't you think? But that would be even better if the knew how you cheated yourself through law school." He winked at her. "But since you're a sane person who cares for her own political future, I don't think we'll need to go there will we?"

He went to her and kissed her on the chick and whispered: "Remember, 24 hours or I go nuclear on you." She was still speechless. He then went to the door and said "I'll be in the study if you decide to sign them early." And then he was gone. She stayed there, petrified and unable to move. This new Fitz was causing her to tremble out of fear. She thought that maybe she pushed him too far and now he's using her own game against her. The worst was that she believed he was able to do what he said he would do. He would be able to tarnish his own reputation for the kids' sake. And at that moment,the only one thought was able to snap Fitz out of that crazy idea; the one and only Cyrus Rutherford Beene. She got out and headed to his room.

Washington DC that morning

Olivia was in her office at 6:30 like usual. Today was an other normal day at D&amp;C law firm. Her morning was quite and uneventful, she hated it. She wanted a case to handle. She was tired of the boredom she felt at that moment. She lived for the excitement that was brought by a desperate case, the rush of saving some's reputation and of course the joy of being the one to wear the white hat. However, today, she wouldn't be feeling any of that, the fact that she finished the required cases for the firm in less than a week and having no interest in the new cases. Today was going to be than other boring day. Her life was becoming a routine and she despised that idea.

She was the great Olivia Pope who graduated High School at 15, had 2 PhDs at 21 and made partners at the firm at 24. She missed having a goal to look after. She had all she ever wanted in life, a amazing reputation, a great job, a great house and she did it all by herself yet she was not happy. She dated but nothing beyond 4 months. She had all you can ask for in life; beauty, fortune and every man drawling about yet her life felt empty but did not know what she lacked.

Today she had a feeling in her gut that something big was going to happen but couldn't figure out what it was. He train of thoughts was interrupted by Stephen knocking at her door. The two had been friends since law school and he was one of the true friend she had beside her best friend Huck and her brother Harrison. "You know you don't have to knock right?"

"I do but I prefer to knock. It seems it always snaps you out of your bubble." He chuckled. She looked at the clocked and said "How come you're in early today?" "I wanted to speak to my best friend alone and figured you'd be here." She was a little surprised by the fact that he came to her, usually he went to Harrison when he wanted to talk. "Sure, have a sit." He sat. "So, what's on your mind that made you wake up, I know how much you value your beauty sleep." They both laughed.

" You're a girl right?" He said nervously. "No, I like to think that I'm a man." She said trying to lighten the mood. "So, there is this girl right, she's gorgeous beyond imaginable, and she's a really good friend of mine. I have been in love with her since we met but she seems not to notice how I feel about her. I want to ask her out but I'm afraid that she'll say no and I'll lose her and I don't want that at all. I value her friendship dearly and I can't afford losing her. What should I do?"

She chuckled a bit and saw that he was serious. "You're seriously asking me for relationship advice?" He nodded. "You know I'm Olivia Pope right?" She asked in disbelief. "Yes" he answered plainly. "I don't really date."

"I know but you're a woman and you know how women can be."

"I think you should ask for Harrison for relationship advice but, know that she might know how you feel but does not feel the same way so she does as if she doesn't know to preserve your friendship. Or, she knows how you feel and feels the same way but does not know what to do about it. Or she simply has no clue. So, who's the girl? Anyone I know?" She asked getting excited. He then got very uncomfortable and said: "I should go, we'll talk at lunch." He kissed her on the chick and left before she could interject.

The rest of the morning was pretty much loss time because in the incoming cases none caught her attention so she decided to go to the park and relax while waiting for lunch with Stephen since she couldn't bother her brother, who took his new girlfriend to South Africa for the summer, or Huck who was in an internship at Apple California for the summer. Stephen on the other hand kept on thinking on his discussion with Olivia trying to decide whether or not to ask her out. He had been in love with her for 8 years now but feared that asking her out might cause him to loose her forever. He resolved into asking her out hoping she would say yes and in case of the contrary taking the job offer he received from a competitive firm. By the time it was lunch Stephen would go to a florist and buy a rose for Liv before heading to their favorite Chinese restaurant. Where he would Liv sited at their usual table.

Santa Barbara - California 3 a.m

Mellie practically ran to Cyrus' room. She was so afraid that she couldn't breath. She was thinking that in 24 hours whether or not she signs the divorce papers her world was about to crumble. She made it to his door out of breath. She felt as if the walls were closing on her and didn't know what to do. She banged at the guest room so hard she thought she could wake up everyone at the ranch. After what felt like eternity, Cyrus finally opened.

"We have a problem" she said out of breath.

"That we do. I get that I'm staying at your house before we depart to the campaign trail but it is no reason to wake me up at 3 in the morning." He said a little annoyed.

"I don't think I'm going on the trail Cy." She said catching her breath.

"What do you mean you're not going on the trail? It's your husband's campaign for God's sake!" He said in disbelief. "He won't be my husband for long" Cy looked at her confused.

She then continued handing him the divorce file: "He's filling for divorce." Cyrus looked at her in shock and then looked at the file.

He ran his hands through his hair with frustration before screaming; "Is he out of his mind?"

"I thought he was as well but, the look of determination of his face, is one I've never seen before. There is no way he's changing his mind on this one". Cy paced back and forth around the room. Then said "Are you going to sign?"

"I don't know but I think it's the best option I have." She told him the whole situation. He ran his through his hair once again and said, "What do you want me to do?".

She thought for a second and said "Try to persuade him otherwise or at least insure that we come from this with our political futures intact." He went to the mini fridge and grabbed two beers. He handed her one and took the other.

After one sip he said "Since he was brave enough to give you the papers himself and is threatening you, I think dissuading him is impossible. So, we'll try to save your careers. However, I'll need the help of a close friend of mine. She's the best but, she has to be willing to help first. She is a very busy woman and has many cases."

"If she's the best as you say, you do the best that you can to get her here. I am not losing everything I worked my whole life for."

"I'll do my best. Go, have some sleep. We'll talk everything over after breakfast so we can see Fitz' intake on this then I'll call her."

She the got up and readied herself to leave once in the doorway she turned to Cyrus and said "This better work, I am not to loose everything." He nodded and she left. After closing the door, he spent the rest of the night thinking on how to persuade Olivia to help.

Washington DC at lunch

Stephen entered the restaurant and saw Olivia at their usual table and went to see her. He handed her the rose which surprised her. "Why the rose?" She asked. "Because I wanted to do something special for you today." She didn't push further the issue cause it was like Stephen to do such things.

They ordered and made small talks throughout the meal. Halfway through their lunch, Stephen spoke up: "Liv, there is something I need to ask you." He said nervously. "Sure, anything." She said as she took an other bite.

"Liv, I care about you very much. You're one of my closest friends. I can't afford to loose you. Please promise me that what I'm about to ask you won't come between us or destroy our friendship." She looked at him confused.

"I promise. Now tell me cause I'm freaking out here."

He took a sip of his drink and a deep breath and said: "Would you like to go on a date with me?" She almost chocked on her food. She didn't know what to say. She did like Stephen but, she never thought about dating him. For her he was just a friend, a close friend. She didn't know how to let him down easy without loosing their friendship. A few moment went by but no answer.

Then Stephen called her: "Liv? So?" He asked with a hopeful tone.

She took a sip at her drink and cleared her throat looking for the right words. "Stephen, I really care about you. I really do. God knows I do. But, I don't think I can date you. You know I don't really date. It's 4 months and then they are gone but, I don't want that with you. I want you in my life more than 4 months. You are better than my usual boyfriends. You are one of my best friends. I can't risk losing you in my life over some 4 months. You're too important for that. Please try to understand me. And I hope this doesn't make things weird between us cause I care for you too much not to not have you in my life." She looked at him and all she could see was the hurt in his eyes. She felt so bad knowing she caused him pain. She gave him time to let her words sink in.

He understood what she was saying and where she was coming from but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. He finally spoke up "I understand what you're saying and why you're doing this. But it does kinda hurt." She felt even worse. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..." He cut her off and said. "It's okay. I'll be fine. It will be awkward for a little while but I should be fine."

They finished their meal in an uncomfortable silence. When it was time for desert he spoke up again. "So, I guess I'll be changing firms." She looked shocked.

"What do yo mean you'll be changing firms?"

"Since things will be a little awkward between us for a little moment, I thought I would accept that job offer." She was taken back by his admission.

"You are not changing jobs. Do you hear me? You are not..." She was interrupted by her phone ringing.

Stephen looked as she took the call trying to discover who was at the other end. Their call was brief, a little over 3 minutes and it was done.

She then went back to the table and said: "So, I was saying, you are not changing jobs because of me. And, FYI, there will be no awkwardness because for the next year, I'll be running a presidential campaign." He looked at her in disbelief

"What? Really? How about your job?" She looked excited

"Yes. Cyrus just asked me to join his as a campaign manager for the Grant's campaign. And as for my job, if I can let you in on a little secret, it was becoming boring cause I only need to work a week a month as you said yourself. In addition, I was kind of loosing myself, I need some excitement, I need a new goal, I need crazy." She said almost overwhelmed by how much this actually means to her.

"So, you're sure you're not running away from me?" He dared to ask. "Of course not silly. You're not that special to make me run half the way across the country." She said messing up his hair. They finished their lunch in laughter before heading to the office for Liv to take a leave of absence.

Santa Barbara - California around 10 pm

It was after breakfast and Cyrus assembled all of them to talk about the situation. Seeing that they had reached a point of no return, he went to call Liv. Cyrus re-entered the main house with a huge smile and his eyes full of hope and releath. He seemed happy and screamed "She said yes." Fitz and Mellie both let out a huge sigh. And Cyrus said "A long year awaits us." And Fitz added "A long year indeed."

Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for the reviews. I'm so touched that you like my story. It's kind of overwhelming. I tried to abide by your request and air the paragraphs.

So, this chapter is pretty much the filler of the last, nothing major happens, yet. But trust me, next chapter we'll have some Olitz. I hope this chapter will help you cope the lack of Olitz in the premier and the shame that was portraying Olake: couldn't stand the scene. Although the end, at least the last few minutes show that we should keep hope. Oliters keep strong!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, trust me if I did Olitz would be since long married with kids. Everything belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

Santa Barabra- California early morning

Mellie couldn't sleep that night. She kept on thinking of ways to prevent Fitz from going forward with his plan. She wasn't going to allow him to make her lose everything she worked so hard for. She was destined to de First Lady and she wasn't going to let some idiotic thing that her husband thought about while screwing around jeopardize that. There was no way she was giving him a divorce without a fight. She thought that if time wouldn't change her idiotic husband's mind she'd just do some research of her own. But, through the night, the look that was on Fitz's face kept hunting her and she found herself playing a game of WHAT IF.

But now, it was morning, and, after debating she had decided that she'd just do her research on Fitz's to find some leverage to use against him even if it's to delay the divorce only a few months. She thought that once on the trail, if she managed to stay that long, she'd be 'safe' cause he wouldn't be able to divorce her than without completely losing his election.

So, she just called the one person she knew would help, her brother. She instructed him to find any and everything on her husband and just in case she also called her lawyer to go over her prenup. She thought she could find something, anything to keep her married at least for the one and a half months before they left for the trail. Although she was determined to fight she knew she'd be probably fighting a losing battle cause a Grant always got what he wanted. And considering the fact that her in-laws hated her, she could only assume that she'd be out in the cold in less than an hour if they had anything to say about that.

* * *

Washington DC-3.30p.m

Liv and Stephen arrived at the firm around2 p. for the first time in months, Liv was excited. She was going to do something which didn't seem like a routine, she was going to do what she liked: helping people in the world of politics. She went to her office to prepare for he departure. Once she was done packing her belongings, she went to her boss' office to have the inescapable conversation she had tried to avoid since coming back to the office. She made her way to George Campbell's office, he had inherited half of the firm from his grandfather so did his partner Russell Dean.

All across Washington, Dean &amp; Campbell law firm was known to be the best at helping politicians. All though, they helped all politicians, it wasn't a secret that the owners were democrats and that their employees were either democrats or apolitical. So, Liv was very nervous as to how she would tell her boss that she was leaving for a year, maybe more if things went well with the campaign, to run the presidential campaign of a republican.

She knocked and was told to enter. To her delight, the partners were together which meant she wouldn't have to say what she was about to say twice. She took a deep breath and entered the office. "Olivia, how nice to see you?" Said Russell before adding, "you know, you don't have to come to work everyday right?" Which caused George to smack him in the head "Don't you say thing like that, cause if you get that into her head, she'll never come to the office again." Liv chuckled a bit and felt her anxiety leave her body then replied "I wouldn't do that, I love working here." Then Russell stood to make an exit saying "I see you want to talk, so, I'll let you two have a moment. George, don't forget golf on Friday." Then Liv got the courage to say, "No, actually I think you should stay. What I'm about to say concerns us all."

Then they started panicking. "Please don't say you're quitting" the said in unison. "No, God no, I'm not quitting. I just came to ask if I could get a leave of absence of about a year." She got out in one breath.

"Ok, good to hear that you're not leaving us for another firm. I know every firm in DC is interested in you. So, can I ask why you are suddenly want to take a leave of absence? In the 7 years you've worked here you never took one. We even had to force you out on your vacation times. What changed?"

She took a deep breath and decided to bite the bullet. "I was offered to run a campaign by my former mentor. And I think it's a great opportunity for me carrier wise."

Then Russell jumped in, "Okay, that's great, so, whose campaign will you be running?"

Liv took a deep breath and said the one thing she was sure would kill their excitement. "Governor Grant of California, he's running for president." She then saw as the two men's faces went blank. After what seemed like an eternity, George spoke up. "You can't do that, there is no way you can run his campaign while related to D&amp;C."

Liv was shocked to see how far they would go interfering with her personal life. First it was the long debate she had had withy hem about working on a Saturday, then them giving her number to clients she hadn't agreed to take. And now, they were going to deny her the only thing that had excited her in months. They were going to far, and it was time for her to use the ultimate plan. Then she became irritated by their attitudes. "What? Why?" She said raising her voice.

This time it was George who decided to respond. He didn't like the way things were going. He sensed that if they continued that way, they might start looking for a new partner in a few hours. And, he wasn't going to risk loosing Olivia Pope. "What I am saying is that you can't run his campaign if you're affiliated to D&amp;C because Russell is going to campaign for Samuel Reston of Maryland and that would be a too big conflict of interest if you two worked together and ran opposite campaigns. Besides, he's a republican. Don't you have a problem with that?"

Liv shook her head, "I'm apolitical, I have no problem whatsoever with the fact that he's a republican. So, you're telling me that I can't run his campaign and work here?"

"Essentially yes. But, Olivia, we don't want to loose you, just please let go with the campaign and you can even help Russ with his." He pleaded with her.

She really didn't want to do this but she had no choice. "You know what, if that's what you want, my resignation letter is at my desc."

"Please don't quit because of this. You're very variable to us and we can't lose you, at least not because of this. If it's a campaign you want, you can have mine. But please don't quit." Russell practically begged her.

"We all knew it was coming at some point. I mean, I want to launch my career solo. This was just the fire to my behind I was looking for. I hold no ill feelings towards you, contrary, I am very grateful for the opportunity you gave me. But I think it's about time I fly with my own wings. I wish you all the best." And with that, she was gone. She went to her penthouse to gather some clothes and on her way, she called Cyrus to make him arrange for her flight. She'd be leaving for Santa Barbaraat 7pm. She just hoped that she would enjoy the campaign as much as she anticipated because, it's all she would have for the next year or so in exception from her brother, her father, Huck and maybe Stephen, for him she didn't know where they stood, if they were still friends or not.

* * *

Santa Barbara-California around 2pm

Fitz and Cyrus were yet again arguing about how he couldn't run single and win and Fitz was adamant about not changing his position.

"Can't you wait after you are elected or at least, after the election? You just announced that you'd be running this Monday, you can't say a week later that you're divorcing your wife." Cyrus said somehow defeated, he was tired of Fitz's stubbornness. He couldn't wait till Liv got there so the two genius could hash that out, he had a feeling she'd be the only one able to reason with him, after all they were both geniuses and as stubborn as the other.

"No Cy, I can't wait. I told you all I was done and I meant it. I can no longer petend. And as far as losing the election, a divorce just after I announce that I'd be running won't make me loose, me refusing to lie to the American people about my marriage and it's state. That will show the people of this great nation that I am trustworthy, something not often found in politicians. That will bust my approval rating to the rough." Sometimes Cyrus forgot that Fitz was a political genius. Now he was more and more anxious for Liv to arrive. He couldn't handle Fitz's smartness anymore. He was destroying every single one of his arguments with a smart one. He really needed Liv to balance that intelligent Fitz cause if he had to take anymore of his smartness, he'd flip.

"At least, can you tell me who you are leaving Mellie for? Cause if you had or are having an affair, you need to tell me as your campaign manager. So I know how to handle this."

Fitz was becoming irritated by Cyrus and his questions, it seamed as if his words were entering through one ear and coming from the other without reaching his brain. "For the last time Cyrus, I am not, never had nor will I have an affair. I am not leaving Mellie for anyone. I am doing his for me, for my children and no one else."

"Ok, ok. I believe you haven't cheated. But, how are you suppose to run on family matters if you are dissolving your own family? Think about the campaign for a moment."

"Cyrus, I am going to tell you what I told you once I told you I would run. My children and their welfare come before anything else, and if me having to divorce their mother is what's best for them, then I'll divorce her in a heart beat. And right now, this divorce is what's best for my children. And as for the campaign, me divorcing my wife isn't the issue. The problem is..."

He was cut off. "Your age." Stated a voice from behind the room. Fitz stunned to see who dared to interrupt him in his monologue looked up and was met by the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

She looked no taller than 5 feet 5 inches. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her black pant suit that hugged her figure, a light blue tank top and a black jacket. She paired that with a pair of 4 inch heels and a light blue purse. She only wore her gold earrings with a matching pendant and watch which complimented her mocha skin. He hair was in a nice pony tail with little curls surrounding her face. She looked absolutely breath taking. She continued to speak and with every word got even closer which caused Fitz's heart to speed up.

"It looks like you're too young and indecisive. You're too handsome for your own good. Which would be fine except that every man in America will be scared that you'll steal their wife. Which wouldn't look good considering the republican family values. Family values matter to republican, it's why they vote for who they vote for. And since Sally's got Jesus firmly on her side it only leaves family. And yours, whatever the truth maybe, from the outside it'll look like you just destroyed it and have no respect for families."

She continued to step closer while looking him in the eye. She was staring in what she thought were the most beautiful blue eyes she's ever seen. She felt drawn to him, like if there was a magnet compelling her to get as close as she could to him.

"People want to like who they're voting for. Voters thought Al Gore was a big stiff until he stuck his tongue down Tipper's throat. They put George W. in office because he and Laura seem like a fun couple to have a beer with. People have to want to invite you in for dinner, but right now you deciding to divorce your wife, makes them not like you cause you're giving up on the "American dream" they were taught from a young age. Not only are you defying your party by divorcing your wife, you're opening yourself to the scrutiny of the media and providing your opponents ammunitions such as your lack of experience and indecisiveness proved by a failed marriage. That's why you'll lose the primary before it even starts."

She finally stops to take a breath. They're still looking into each others eyes, they can't seem to look away. Fitz looks dumbfounded. He doesn't know what to say. Finally he otters: "And you are?"

She smirks, satisfied of the reaction she was getting from Fitz. She the answers "Olivia... Pope".

After a moment of silence, he then looks over to Cyrus then back to Liv before saying "Miss Pope, a word, please?" Which was Cyrus' cue to leave. He left praying that they wouldn't get into a screaming match or something of the sort cause they needed both their brains if they intended to win the White House. He hoped they would let go of their stubbornness for a while for the good of the campaign but he doubted that Fitz would want her on his campaign after she just ripped him a new. But, who couldn't hope right?

Tell me what you think! All opinions are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **

Over 1000 views, I can't believe it. I'm overwhelmed. Thank you guys so much. It's surreal.

I also enjoy reading your reviews. I try to answer them individually. And, regarding the reviews, I want to reassure everyone. **THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL, THAT I'M KEEPING FITZ AND MELLIE TOGETHER. **The divorce is definitely happening so be reassured.

This is an Oltiz all the way story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, trust me if I did Olitz would be since long married with kids. Everything belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

Here is chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

Ranch, Santa Barbara-California

"Miss Pope, a word, please?"

Liv felt all the blood drain from her face. Her mind started racing, she thought she overstepped. She wasn't understanding her own reaction, normally after tearing her clients down, she felt amazing, she felt excited she felt alive. But, right now, she wasn't feeling any of that, she was nervous, almost as if she was ashamed of the words she outed. She felt like a little girl who just told her dad that he was wrong and no longer as he smart kid that corrected the teacher. A wave of panic went through her body, she didn't know what to do, she was never the one to be panicked by her clients, they were the ones that were panicked by her. She didn't know what it was about Fitzgerald Grant that was different but, it seemed like she became irrational the moment their eyes met.

"God do that he doesn't fire me. I can't get fired, I am too excited about this. God, I can't be jobless, I quit my job for this." She said frustrated. She hadn't realized that she said that out loud until she heard him say "You're not fired. Far from it..."

"I'm not? But I..." She cut him off and couldn't even manage to find her word. She couldn't even recognize herself, Olivia Pope was never one to be out of word but, something about the man in front of her made her loose the ability to think clearly.

Fitz seemed surprised at her sudden insecurity. This woman had just shred him to pieces and even himself enjoyed it. This woman, that not even after meeting her for five minutes, struck fear into him and brought him to his knees. This woman that after she handed him his ass on a plate he believed he needed to have in his life. This woman that was known all over the country for her no-nonsense and confidence. He couldn't believe that she was insecure. He was taken aback by that fact. This wasn't the fierce Olivia Pope he expected. And for some reason, the fact of him knowing that made his desire of him knowing her and having her in his life grow even more.

"No, you're not fired. I actually wanted to thank you..." Fitz said trying to find his word. He had just forgotten what he wanted to tell Liv. He just wanted her close by and that seemed to turn his genius brain into Jell-O.

"Thank me? What for?" Olivia chocked out trying to regain some composure. She couldn't understand this man. She just shred him to pieces and he's her new employer and not only didn't he fire her, he wanted to thank her. Was he serous? She couldn't understand him. After what she just did, he was actually thanking her.

"Yes, I wanted to thank you for forthcoming with me. I am surrounded by people who lie to me constantly who think they should always tell me what they think I want to hear instead of telling me the truth. Earlier, you told me the truth without sugar coating it. It didn't matter that I was your new employer, it didn't matter that that Cyrus was there. You just had to tell the truth. And for that I am thankful." He posed and looked at her. She looked like an angel. An angel sent from heaven to the lies and pretending that surrounded him. The he added "I think we'll be great together." The double meaning of his words weren't lost to either of them. He looked into her eyes and, he saw it, he saw them married, a house, kids, them growing old together, he saw it. But, could it really be? He had known her for less than half an hour, this couldn't be. Or could it.

Terrified by what he saw and the fact that he had known her for less than an hour. He couldn't let what he saw blind him, rationally, he knew this was too fast. There is no way that this is happening. But, why did it feel so right? Why did those few seconds he stared into her eyes feel so reel? Why did it feel like he had known her all his life yet he knew nothing about her? Why did it feel like he found what he'd been looking for without even knowing he had been looking for it?

Liv looked into his eyes in awe. She was lost in his thoughts that she frowned a little when he stepped behind. The Fitz gathered the courage to address her. "I think,..." He couldn't find the words. "Get Cyrus and get to work?" She finished for him. He just stud there and said a soft "Okay". She lead the way and stepped out of his study to find Cyrus in the living room. Fitz watched her leave his study and prayed to whatever God there was that Mellie signed the papers. Because, after what he saw, there was no way in hell he wouldn't get to live that life with Liv.

* * *

Shopping Mall, Santa Barbara-California

Mellie tried to keep her mind off of Fitz and the decision she'd be making whether or not she wanted to in a few hours. Whether or not she expressed her decision or not, the inevitable would happen. It seemed that Fitz was rather determined that she makes a decision. Since leaving the house that morning, Fitz had kept texting her an hour countdown every hour. It was driving her crazy. The worst was the fact that they were in mid afternoon and her source hadn't called her back. She was now starting to worry. In a few jours, all she worked so hard for would be destroyed. All because her stupid husband decided he couldn't wait 8 more years to divorce her. He was taking away her chance of being FLOTUS. She was convinced he was leaving her for someone else.

How could he not? She hadn't had sex with the man since the birth of the Twins and she couldn't blame him if she cheated the man was very attractive, and 5 years her junior. He could've had anyone he desired. And, he was a man, he had needs that neede to be taken care of.

In that moment, she missed the Fitz she met in law school. The Fitz that caved to get people's attention aside from his brain because, mommy and daddy only cared for him because of his grades. She missed the Fitz that came crawling to her every single time his parents didn't seem to notice him beside his report card although he was their only child under the pretense of her being his "Friend". She missed the Fitz that was so broken because of his intelligence that he always went to her for comfort. She missed when times were easy with him. When she knew exactly what to do or what to say to get him wherever she wanted him to be. But, those times were over. It seemed that after being hurt one too many times, he found the strength to finally say no.

She had decided since today might be her last day as Mrs Grant, she might as well take advantage of it. She went into an Estée Lauder shop and to a piece of everything. And she didn't even have to pay, she just had to show her ID to show she was a Grant. Having that name had its perks mostly in that shop after all, Estée Lauder herself was Fitz's maternal grandmother. She later on went to ford and picked herself a new car, a model that wasn't even out yet. Again one of the perks of being associated with the Grants. Fitz's maternal grandfather was the heir of Ford industries and as such, it guaranteed the Grants could take whatever car they desired for free. After her shopping spree, she decided to go and wait for her source to come. It was nearly 5pm and she needed him to come and tell her what he found. She had been gone for the day and it was about time she faced the music.

She sat at the café, waiting for her source to arrive. She hoped he found something, anything that would make Fitz wait at least until he campaign started when, divorcing her would jeopardize his campaign. She waited 15 minutes before her source, Charlie arrived.

"Tell me what you found" she couldn't wait any longer.

"First, your husband is not cheating on you. Seriously, the man can't seem to do something unrighteous. Have you ever seen a politician with such integrity?" Charlie continued praising the man, he hadn't seen the look of panic that came upon Mellie's face when he said that Fitz hadn't cheated. She was becoming irritated at the praises he was giving Fitz. How dare he praise the man who wanted to take everything from her?

"Just get to the point already. I didn't wait an entire day for you to tell me he wasn't cheating. I called you so you could find any and everything about the man. And that's not all there has to be on the man named Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third." She snapped, her mind was racing, if that's all he could find on Fitz she was screwed.

"Okay, okay, don't eat me alive. Aside from everything that is public knowledge, I couldn't find much. The man has nothing to hide. All I could find was that last week, after the kids left for his grandfather's house, he called his lawyers and had them draft the divorce papers. He also made a few changes on his will and medical proxy." He paused. "You're no longer a heir on his will and you're not his medical proxy anymore."

He watched Mellie freeze. In that moment, it hit her, Fitz was serious. She only had a few hours before it all ended. She now knew what he decision was. She paid Charlie and paid for her cappuccino. And then headed home. On her way over, she there was only one question on her mind: What happened between before and after the kids left that changed Fitz so drastically?

* * *

Fitz and Liv made their way to the living room and found Cyrus pacing in frustration. He looked like he was about to scream. When he saw them coming, he stopped pacing and looked at them. When neither of them said nothing, he started to worry that Fitz fired her and just threw the election away. He couldn't take the silence anymore so he decided to bite the bullet and asked with hopeful eyes "So?"

Before Liv could say anything, Fitz said, "We're going to start working on the divorce, and, how to break it so it doesn't hurt the polls too badly. You can go and start working on the campaign keeping in mind that I'll be running a single father of 2." He didn't know why but for some reason, he didn't want Cyrus in on the divorce. He had a feeling he'd try to persuade him out of it. Besides, he wanted, no, ached to be alone with Olivia again.

Cyrus breathed a sigh of relief. For a second, he thought that they were about to concede before the campaign even begun. He really hope Liv could do something about the situation because if not, they were screwed. "Ok. Thank goodness you didn't fire her. Am sure with your genius brains of yours you two will be able to come up with a plan." He said going past them to the guest room. Before he was out of the room and turned to Fitz. "By the way, where do you want your campaign to start?"

"Massachusetts. I lived there, I worked there, I think it's good for the optics if I start there." Cyrus only nodded and made his way to his room.

Fitz told Liv to go in the study while he went to get them some drinks and tell the cook they'd e having a guest for diner. On his way, he couldn't stop thinking about what he saw when he looked in her eyes. He just hoped she wanted him as much as she wanted her.

Fitz made his way back to the study with two sodas and handed Liv one before going to sit behind his desk facing her.

Liv took a deep breath before starting. "Look, from now on, you're my client and, I do g everything I can to guarantee that my clients they get what they want. But, I only have one rule, I want to be honest with me. I want the truth, nothing but the truth if not, all bets are off. Do I make myself clear." He nodded seeing as she had more to say. "Now that you're my client and that I'm one of your campaign managers, I have to tell you that this divorce is going to impact your campaign and might risk you losing it. Are you willing to risk that?"

"Look, I know, this isn't the ideal time for me to get a divorce considering I'm running and, I can't wait to get divorced and then run because I already announced that I was running. But, believe me when I say I can no longer do this. I'm not only doing this for myself, I'm doing this for my children. My children need me to do this. And my children are more important than me running for office. And before you even ask, I'm not leaving my wife for anyone. I've never and would never cheat on her." He answered defeated. He looked so beaten. The sadness that came upon his face when he talked about his children caught Liv's attention and she made a mental not to ask him about it. She had a feeling that his children had done or said something that had triggered his outburst and sudden need for a divorce.

"Please don't be like Cyrus, don't start enumerating all the reasons why I shouldn't do this. I can't be fighting you too. I can't be fighting Cyrus and Mellie, run for president, be a father and fight you too. It's exhausting. I don't think I can take it. Please, just for once I need someone in my corner." He looked tired, exhausted. Fitz didn't understand what came upon him. He was never that open and vulnerable with anyone not even with Mellie when he thought she was his friend. He didn't know what it was with Liv that made him so carefree and open but it frightened him. How could he have known Mellie for over a decade and never manage to bring himself to be like that and yet he'd known Liv for less than an hour and he was allowing her to see him as no one else ever did.

Liv didn't know what to say. From what she could gather, he had many emotional wounds. To some extend, she could understand him. Beyond the charm and warm smile, she could see in his eyes sadness and pain that mirrored hers. The pain of someone that's been hurt one too many times. The sadness of having it all yet having nothing. So, besides Cyrus's remarks about how stupid and unrealistic the idea of him divorcing his wife was, she decided to go with her gut. And, her gut was telling him that he'd be one hell of a president. And the look in his eyes told her that couldn't bear it no more.

"Look, I know that this is going to be tough and that you are risking it all. But I also know that you are intelligent and that you wouldn't do this if there was any other way. So, I won't enumerate the reasons why you shouldn't do this. You are rational and I'm sure you already did that. But, I won't lie, it will be hard, nearly impossible to achieve. I'll be in your corner. You are now my client and i do what my clients want me to do. But, I need something from you, I need the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. If I'm going to be fighting the public opinion for you, I want to be certain that I know the truth. I am not Cyrus so, if there is something you are intending to do that affects you as my client and my candidate, I need to be kept on the loop. Honesty is the most important thing for me. So, if you lie to me and that lie affects me professionally or/and personally and, all bets are off. And, depending on how badly it affected me I will ruin you. And trust me, I am en enemy you do not want to have. Are we clear?" She asked looking at him right in the eye.

The Liv he was seeing right now was the whose reputation preceded her. She was the fierce no-nonsense fixer that brought everyone to their knees. Right now, he was seeing the Formidable Olivia Pope and not the woman who moments earlier had seemed so insecure. He didn't know what it was with her taking charge, but, he was so turned on by her right now._ Snap out of it Fitz, you bearly know her. _

It took Fitz a little while to answer, letting all her words synch in. She was on his side. She'd fight for him. He didn't know what to say. He was overwhelmed. She would be in his corner. He didn't know why but he knew that she meant it. He knew that unlike everyone else in his life, she'd be by his side, and not for some hidden agenda but for him as a person.

"I swear Olivia, I can call you Olivia right?" She nodded and he continued. "I swear to you that, I'd never lie to you. I pry myself of my integrity. I'd never risk losing it with you. I'd never risk you thinking any lesser of me."

To some extend, she knew that he meant more than just professionally. She had felt the connection between them the moment their eyes locked. But, knowing that somehow, he felt it too and wouldn't lie to her as many in the past made he happy to some extend. Whiteout realizing it, she smiled at his words.

"Okay, so now that we are on the same page, let the full disclosure begin. First, why would you decide, now of all times to divorce your wife?"

* * *

Please tell me what you think. Your opinions are welcomed and desired.

Ghissie


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH! For the reviews, the favorites, the followers, the general interest in my story. It's overwhelming! I just hope that Shonda brings Olitz back and soon cause I can't stand seeing Liv with Jake knowing that Fitz is hurting and she looks like she couldn't care less.**

* * *

"Okay, so now that we are on the same page, let the full disclosure begin. First, why would you decide, now of all times to divorce your wife?"

Fitz took a deep breath, he knew this one was coming. he figured he might as well tell he the whole truth, after all it was her first rule. Besides, she just told him that she'd e by his side no matter what. He figured that the least he could do was tell her the truth. Something about her made him want to be more open, and, this was something he needed to get off of his chest.

"For me to tell you why now, i'd have to tell you how we got this point although I myself don't get it sometimes. So, I'm going to tell you everything and I expect you not to say anything until I'm finished."

She nodded. And he started recalling his relationship with Mellie.

_He started from when he was 15 and just graduated from High School and was getting ready to leave for college. His parents got him a 3 bedroom 2 bathrooms condo after graduation because they didn't want him living on campus; it showed a bad image of the Grants. Cyrus then became his guardian._

_With him being the youngest in his class, he didn't have friends. just Cyrus checking on him from time to time. _

_Undergrad was fine. He was on a merit scholarship and finished 2 years early so, they gave him the money for the 2 remaining years. they offered him another scholarship that he could either take now or in 2 years when his original one was to expire. _

_His father decided that he should go in the navy because a war hero made a good politician. So, at 17 he enrolled into the navy. 1 year and half into the navy, he got injured from a mission that had earned him the Purple Heart. He was in rehab for 6 months before going back to school to start Law school._

_This time around, he found a friend from boarding school, Andrew Nichols. He was the first real friend he found once he went to boarding school. He was two years ahead of him but, 4 years older. they were good friends. He was like the older brother he always wanted. _

_Once back at Harvard, they reunited and Andrew moved in with him. Fitz had started a spring semester, but, a month into law school, Fitz skept his freshman year. So, come fall, he started his sophomore year. Law school wasnt as bad as undergrad. Fitz started dating. He dated a freshman by the name of Jennifer Thompson._

_He met Mellie in his sophomore year. She was nice to him and, he thought that for once, he found a friend beside Andrew. She was 25 and he was 20. The 3 of them became close friends although Andrew was convinced that Mellie had a thing for Fitz._

_One weekend, Jennifer broke up with him and Andrew wasn't there, and, as if that wasn't enough, he got into a fight with his dad about him running for office the coming year. He tried to persuade him that that was the good thing to do since he just got back from his mission and that he was still being considered a hero. And, he on the other hand was adamant about finishing school first. He was feeling low. he started drinking and somehow, in an act of deseperation, he called Mellie. They drank and they ended up having sex. In the morning they agreed that it was a mistake and should never happen again._

_3 weeks later, Mellie came to him saying that she was pregnant. He offered to pay her child support and she declined she said that she was getting an abortion if they didn't get married. And, knowing that Fitz loved children and couldn't live with himself if he ever let her abort his child. She also told him that the party would never allow him to run if he had had a child out of wedlock. And since she was older, he assumed she was wiser so, a week later, they went to the courthouse and got married._

_To say that his parents were pissed when they found out that they had gotten married would be an understatement. They cut him off financially if he didn't go for an annulment of the marriage. They offered to pay her so she'd go away, and they could take care of the abortion but Fitz was categoric about her not having an abortion. So, his parents froze him from the family's accounts but did not dare disown him publically, but, they also made sure that Mellie signed an air tight prenup agreement. However, his grand parents from both sides stuck to his side through it all as they had done in the past. They continued to show him their unconditional love._

_A week before the end of her first term, Mellie miscarried. And since Fitz didn't want to appear as the douche that dumped his wife the moment she miscarried. He decided that they should work on making their marriage work. They went for counseling. They tried to date. Although Fitz knew that he didn't love Mellie, he knew he'd grow to care about her. _

_For a moment, it worked, they became a real couple, he even thouh that he might have been falling for her. A little while after his 21st, Mellie told him that she was pregnant. And this time, he was actually happy that he was going to be a father. They agreed that Mellie would finish he semester but wait till the spring semester to continue school and that Fitz would take summer classes so that he could finish earlier and be there for their child._

_Fitz was still learning to live with the money he made from the Navy and his scholarships only. He took a job as Cy's assistant since he was helping Mellie pay off her loans and was now preparing for the arrival of his child but also because that would get him recommendation for the law firms that would be willing to hire him. And he needed those since he was young and didn't have the support of his father and his connections behind him._

_He managed to pay Mellie's loans and get a job at a good firm. The twins were born in January. He graduated just after his 22nd birthday. The firm allowed him to finish to work early so he could go take care of the kids since Mellie wasn't the nurturing kind, so, if it was up to her, the kids would be only taken care of by nannies. Besides, he didn't want his kids to think that he was an absent parent._

_However, things changed between him and Mellie once the twins were born. She refused him to touch her and said that she was no longer a sexual person. It just seemed that after the kids were born, the person he had come to care deeply about disappeared. The kids became his whole life. However, his life with Mellie only became disastrous after Andrew moved out saying that that now that they had children he didn't want to intrude. Fitz only continued to hang on for the sake of the children. He didn't want to deprive them of a good family._

_Once Mellie was done with school, hey decided that they should move to California so that in a few years Fitz would run for office. At first Mellie was against them moving to Cali but she reluctantly agreed since she waned to be a governor's wife. Once Mellie started to work, she was bearly home, leaving early in the morning and returning late at night. _

_That made that Fitz was the only parent that the kids saw during that time. He was the one that took them to day care later on to pre school. He was the one that went to parent teacher meetings, and he was the one that knew exactly what was going on in their lives. He tried to give them the best that he could. _

_He put them inthe best schools and made sure that they lacked of nothing. But he also thought them respect and the importance of hard work. He made sure that they understood that having people that help you around didn't mean that they didn't have responsabilities. The kids knew that the had to clean up the play room after playing for example, or they'd be grounded._

_He had allowed his parents to know the kids even if they didn't budge on their decision to cut him off. He felt like his kids deserved to know where they came from and who they were. However, his parents refused to see Karen and Keith in Melllie's presence and she refused to see them either. So, whenever he'd take the kids to his parents' house, she'd stay behind or whenever they'd come, she'd vacate the house._

_When he turned 25, he regained access to the family bank accounts and his parents put him back on their will. But, by this time Fitz had his own wealthy and he was well off. He had just finished building his Santa Barbara ranch and his kids went to the best school in town._

_When Fitz was 26, he decided, or rather Mellie decided that he should run. And that's when they started to pretend in front of the press when once they were home, they bearly spoke to each other. That's when they sold their "love story" to the press without saying that they first got married because she was pregnant. Not even Cyrus knew the real reason behind their marriage. _

_Once he became governor, Mellie was thrilled but she was still adamant about him touching her. It was on his 32nd birthday, a year after he begun his second term that Jason, his bodyguard told him that Mellie was having an affair. It completely tore him appart. Even if he knew thaht they weren't in love, he always thought that somehow, they'd get back what they used to have before the twins were born or that at least she would tel him if she was so unhappy hat she went to look elsewhere. _

_He thought about divorcing her but, he thought back to the kids and how they'd resent him for destroying their family. So, he was trapped in this toxicated marriage at least until the kids were older._

Fitz recalls every detail as he is telling her the real story of his marriage. She can see that it pains him to open up and tell her the truth. She feels such compassion towards him and what he's been through. She just wishes that somehow she could erase all the pain and all the hurt he's feeling.

They go silent for a little while, Liv taking in what he just shared with her. Fitz doesn't know what to do. It's the first time that he ever opened himself like this. He never was this open even with Andrew. He lets himself be vulnerable in this moment.

Finally Liv breaks the silence. "So, why now?"

He simply answers "My baby girl" his voice cracking with emotions. He tries to compose himself before continuing. "My baby girl doesn't believe in marriage anymore, and it's my fault."

She doesn't understand what he's saying so she remains silent to give him the opportunity to explain what he means. They fall silent. The room is thick with emotions. And then, Fitz starts recalling what happened with Karen the morning they left for his grandfather's house.

_"I can't believe that my baby girl is so grown up. She's starting to travel alone! Soon I'll be walking you down the isle." He said teasingly as he helps Karen pack her things._

_"Oh, daddy stop. I'm 12, almost 13, I stopped being your baby girl a long time ago. Besides, I don't think that I'll get married anyways." She says seriously, stoping to fold her clothes and looking at her dad with the most serious expression._

_Fitz is taken back by her tone when she's talking about marriage. Usually, at her age girls are ecstatic at the thought of marriage alone, they believe in the Prince Charming that will one day come to marry them. But, his baby girl says she doesn't believe in that. He starts to panic a little, what would make his baby girl not believe in the girly fairy tell? Who took the innocence from his Kare-bare?_

_"Of course you're my baby girl. Even when you're 30, you'll still be my baby girl. Why would you say that you don't believe you'll get married? You're the most beautiful girl I know. Every guy would be lucky to marry you. But, remind me to buy a gun for when you start dating." He joked but he could see that Karen still had on a serious face. _

_"It's not that I don't believe that I would find a great guy to get married with. It's just, that I don't believe in the idea of marriage." she says sitting on her bed. Fitz takes the chair in front of her piano and pulls it so that he is sitting facing her._

_"What happened? You used to love weddings and you and I used to plan what your wedding will be like. What changed your mind? Why are you saying you don't believe in marriage anymore?"_

_"It's just that marriage make people sad. You look sad all the time expect for when you're with us. And, you and mother never talk and when you do, you are always yelling at each other. And, my friend Michelle, her parents are not married and they are happy. So, the movies about romance and Prince Charming lie because marriage makes people sad. And I don't won't to be sad so, I won't get married."_

_Fitz pulled her into a tight hug and whispered through tears "Baby girl, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll make it better."_

"My baby girl doesn't believe in marriage anymore, and, it's my fault. I...I'm... I'm the one who took he innocence from her. So, I owe it to her to do my best not to screw her as much as I have already if it's not too late."

Fitz hadn't realized that he was crying until Liv handed him a tissue. The air in the room was thick with emotion. Fitz was the one to break the silence.

"Stand here with me for one minute. Let's not start strategizing or talk or think or,for one minute, we just stand here. I'm not the candidate or your client and you're not the campaign manager or fixer. We're just us. One minute, for one minute, just stand here with me."

"One minute" Liv replied.

The fell into a comfortable silence. Their eyes locked once again and one again, the saw it; the house, the kids, the future. Their minute was ended by a knock at the door.

* * *

She now knew what he decision was. She paid Charlie and paid for her cappuccino. And then headed home. On her way over, she there was only one question on her mind: What happened between before and after the kids left that changed Fitz so drastically?

She arrived home around 6.30. Since her decision was already made, she just needed to find Fitz for them to hash out the details concerning the divorce. She entered the house and was surprised to find the house silent, too silent. No one was in the living room. You could hear a pin drop as it was so quiet. She decided she'd tell Cyrus her decision first so, she headed to his room.

She found him sitting on the carpet with a tone of paperwork on his coffee table. He was so concentrated he didn't hear her come inside. She went and tapped his shoulder a little. He jumped out of his skin at her touch.

"You scared the crap out of me! Do you want me to have a heart attack? I'm bearly divorced and I haven't started dating yet. I'm too young to die." He said once he calmed down.

"Cy, you had Fitz and I as students at Harvard over 12 years ago, you're not that young..."

"Geez, thanks. You sure as hell know how to make a man feel special."

"Anyhow, that's not why I came here to see you. I made my decision regarding the divorce..." she trailed off.

Cyrus became impatient when she didn't finish her sentence. "And?" He couldn't wait, her decision was crucial to the campaign. He had been playing scenarios of the campaign based on her decision all day.

"I think that I'm going to sign them. At least that way I leave this marriage with some integrity. If I decide to fight him on this, I'd be fighting the whole Grant-Lauder-Ford family since they all hate me and they've been waiting for this divorce for almost 14 years. I don't stand a chance against them. It's one of the most powerful families in the country. The'd bury me alive and have the nation cheering for them. So, I'll sign the papers and start a new life. I think it's what's best for me." She said somehow defeated.

Cyrus couldn't find words to express what he was feeling. Never in his life would he have thought he would see Millicent 'Mellie' Grant resign to Fitz. The feeling he had was a mixture of surprise, pride, awe and complete shock. In this moment, for the first time in his life, he started fearing a determined Fitz. If he was able to bring the 'Ice Queen' to her knees, he feared what else he could do.

"Wow. I don't know what to say. I never thought I'd see the day where you'd resign to Fitz of all people."

"We all change Cy. For better or for worse, we all change."

"So, have you told him yet?"

"No, I was actually thinking that he might be here seeing how the house is quite. Do you know where he is?"

"I left him with Olivia in the study. They're strategizing."

"Olivia?" she asked somehow unsure. Her husband, soon to be ex-husband, was alone in his study, with a woman she'd never met. A little bit of hope came to her eyes, She hoped that maybe, she'd catch him in the throws of passion and delay the divorce for a while.

"Yeah, Olivia, you remember that friend I told you about, the one I asked to help. She arrived early this afternoon. She and Fitz have been strategizing ever since. Fitz's got me doing campaign work so they can work on the divorce."

"So, you're saying Olivia as in Olivia Pope?"

"Yeah. Who else did you think I was referring to?" he asks as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"I hear she's good. Let's see if she's good enough to guarantee as both what we want."

They booth headed to the study. And Mellie knocked. Fitz opened the door somehow irritated to have been interrupted. Before Fitz could say a word, he heard: "I'll sign but I want a deal".

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**

**Ghissie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry that this chapter took longer to update than the other ones. I had on hell of a week and it's not getting any better. I've been sick and to that, I'll have classes to recuperate this week.**

**For those who complain about the spelling, and grammar errors. I'm sorry about those.**

**I try to proof read as much as I can.**

** But, errors should be expected since English isn't my first language.**

**However, I hope that this chapter has less errors.**

**Without any further ado, here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Scandal and it's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC/Disney.**

* * *

**Santa Barbara Ranch- California**

They both headed to the study. And Mellie knocked. Fitz opened the door somehow irritated to have been interrupted. Before Fitz could say a word, he heard: "I'll sign but I want a deal".

Fitz stared at Mellie in disbelief, there was no way she was giving in so easily. She had to have a motive. There wasn't a single thing she did without having a concrete plan and course of action. But, another part of him was happy at the simple thought of her signing even if it was with ulterior motives. He was just looking forward to a part in his life where he didn't have to pretend anymore. He was happy he would finally be able to make things right with his baby girl. So, instead of putting her through a interrogation about what changed her mind since she was adamant about not wanting a divorce, he decided he'd be civil with her and get this over with.

"Have a seat so we can get this over with." He said dryly.

Seeing how her husband responded to her and the tone in his voice, she knew there was no way of convincing him to stay married to her while having an open marriage. So, since she couldn't go with her plan A, she decided to go with plan B; making sure that Fitz would be emotionally destroyed once the divorce was over.

"So, what do you want? I don't have all day." He said getting impatient. How are she interrupt his moment with Olivia to come and remain silent?

Cyrus went and took a sit around the table. He sensed that Fitz and Mellie were going to get into one of their screaming matches again. He had been around them long enough to know that that's how it was going to end. There was no being civil around each other while arguing mostly on Fitz's part when the children were concerned. He had seen them argue bout whether or not to send the kids to boarding school and it had been a nasty fight. He couldn't understand for the love of him why 2 people who hated each other so much got married in the first place.

Liv on the other hand didn't know what to do. The tension that was in the office was palpable. She saw Fitz go into defense mode. And from what Fitz had told her about Mellie, she already hated her. How could she be so could to someone like Fitz? How could she hurt him so deeply that her mere presence changed his whole demeanor? She couldn't understand the woman, she had an amazing man, her gut felt like he was one, and yet she made little to no effort to make sure he was happy. Contrary, she contributed to his misery. She didn't know where this would go but she knew that whatever happened, she would be on Fitz' side.

"I think you should call the lawyer for this deal. Don't you think so Fitz?" Mellie asked calmly trying to stall him.

Fitz was fed up with Mellie's games. He knew her invoking the lawyers was her way of stalling him. And, he didn't buy it. "Olivia is a lawyer. And, I am her client. I think, unlike Cyrus, since she doesn't know us, she can be our legal counsel for this meeting. She wouldn't be biased. And, later-on she can send our decision to the lawyers so that they can send the to the judge by monday morning."

Mellie got irritated. She really had lost him. He didn't want her anymore. He despised her so much that he didn't even want to wait for their lawyer to cut a deal with her. And, something about the way he softened when talking about Olivia deranged her. The way he was looking at her infurriated her. He had known her for what? Less than a day? And he was looking at her better than he had ever looked at her in over 10 years of marriage. The only time she had seen him look at her with even half the adoration and admiration he was giving Olivia was when she had told him that she was pregnant, the second time, or at the birth of the Twins.

"So, you expect me to take as legal counsel someone you spent your whole afternoon fucking in your office? I'm not that dumb. I want my lawyer!" she snapped.

"What?" Fitz and Liv chocked out at the same time. Liv was disgusted by this woman. Who the heck did she think she is coming her and accusing her of such thing. Fitz on the other hand was shocked. How could she think that he'd strike as low as her as to having an affair? With Olivia nonetheless. He had known her for less than a day but he felt like she deserved to be treated like a queen. There was no way he would disrespect her by dragging her into an affair with him. She deserved better than that.

"Oh, come on. We all know that there is no way in hell you spend all your after noon talking and "strategizing" with her all afternoon. ( she mad air quotes while saying 'strategizing'.) I mean, look at her, she's young and gorgeous. And, with the way she's looking at you, like you hang the stars and the moon, I'd be surprised if you didn't pounce her the minute you got. And, also knowing how horny you must be. Admit it Fitz, she's everything I am not. And I'm sure she wouldn't mind spreading her little legs for you."

Fitz was fuming. Who the heck did she think she was? How could she disrespect Olivia in that manner? Olivia had been the only person that had shown interest in him as a person and for him. And, he would never allow anyone to disrespect her in such a manner and certainly not Mellie.

"Who do you think I am Mel? Please don't answer that because right now your answer might make me want to strangle you. This is the last time I'm going to tell you this. I did not cheat nor do I intend to cheat. I am not you. I have more dignity than that. And I would never want to hurt anyone by bringing them into an affair.

Furthermore, Olivia is smart and beautiful woman. She does not deserve you coming in here and calling her out of her name. She is intelligent and known all across the country for her hard word. She deserves nothing more than your respect. She is here to help you, and not because of you might I remind you but because of Cyrus. So, do not come in here and start insulting the one person that can help you get through this divorce with the little dignity you have left.

So, I am going to say this, and, Cyrus, pay close attention because I think that to some extend, you were thinking the same thing as Mellie. Olivia and I, did not have sex. We talked, that's what we did. We talked about the divorce and that's all.

Oh, by the way, Mel, I think you owe her on hell of an appology."

Everyone was dumfounded. Mellie at the tone Fitz's voice and at the fact that he defended Liv's honor more than his own. Liv at the fact that he was adamant that she receives respect and the preservation of her honor. She was thankful that he had such a high esteem of her even if he knew almost nothing about her. She was often referenced to of sleeping with her bosses to get what she wanted but, never in her life had someone defended her the way that Fitz just did. And, that fact drew her furthermore to him. Cyrus at the fact that it was Fitz who responded instead of Liv but swore he said almost the same think Olivia would say.

"Wow! Poped and it's not even by Olivia Pope! Never thought I'd see this day coming. " Cyrus says in disbelief looking at Mellie.

The room falls into an uneasy silence.

* * *

**Washington DC**

He sits at his table looking at the file in his hands. He thinks for a minute and knows what he has to do.

"Get me the mayor on the phone please?" he calls to his assistant.

"Of course sir. Wait one minute sir." The assistant goes back into her office and comes back about a minute and a half later. "The mayor is on line two sir." She says and quickly walks back.

"Thank you."

He picks up the phone to speak to the mayor.

"Good morning Mr. mayor." He says dryly

"Good morning, Sir. How can I help you today sir?" the man at the end of the line answers somehow terrified

"I'm calling about that project we talked about." he trails off.

"What about it Sir?" he asks unsure of where this conversation is going.

"I want the paperwork done and ready for the final signatures by tomorrow morning."

"Of course Sir, that is doable Sir. Is there anything else I can help you with Sir?"

"No, nothing for now." And the line goes dead.

* * *

**Santa Barbara Ranch- California**

The silence is broken by Fitz.

"Mel, I think that she's still waiting for her apology."

Mellie feels so humiliated. Not only is he publicly divorcing her, but he's making her apologize to someone who's way younger than her.

"I'm sorry" she says in a wisper.

"What was that Mel? I didn't hear you." Fitz says.

Liv is dumbfounded. Not only did he defend her honor, but, he is making Mellie apologize. He's putting her at her mercy. She has no words of what to say. She stays there in shock.

"I said I'm sorry." she nearly shouts.

"That's much better." he smirks. "What do you think Liv?"

She can't believe that he actually called her Liv. Only her friends call her that. But, something about him calling her that seems different. It feels better, it feels, right.

"It's okay.I think that if you'd all like we went to business." She motions for everyone yo take a sit around Fitz's desk. Thankfully there are 4 chairs, so, everyone can be sitted. "By the way, thank you Governor." she says with a smile.

Fitz loves her smile, it's heartwarming to see her smile. And, after what Mellie just did, it's good to see her smile. For a moment, he was terrified that she would actually let him go as a client due to Mellie. So, seeing her back to business and smiling is a sight he is enjoying.

"It's nothing Liv, it's nothing." he smiles back at her.

Mellie watches the exchange between the two. She can swear that she's never seen Fitz smile like that for her. It's a genuine smile and you can see that it actually reaches his eyes. In that moment, she knows that she's lost him forever.

"I want the house in North Carolina, the one in Boston, the one in LA and the one in Aspen. I want 35 million dollars. I keep the Grant last name. You will endorse me when I ran for senate. You will not breath a word about my infidelities or my mother. (Cyrus' eyes go wide because he didn't know about Mellie's infidelities. But, he's more shocked that Liv doesn't seem surprised by the news. He made a mental note to ask her how she knew.) And, I get shared custody of the kids." She says confidently.

"Absolutely not. Here is how it's going to go, you get the house in North Carolina, and the one in LA. You will get 10 million dollars. You take back you maiden name. I will not endorse you for anything. I will not say a word about your business because that would hurt my kids. And, I get full custody of the kids; legal and physical and you get visitation rights once every two months but, they don't get to see you if they don't want to." Fitz retorts.

"No." Mellie says. "We've been married for over 10 years. I can't go back to my maiden name, no one's ever heard of the name 'Lancaster'. Plus, you come from a family of billionaires. I can't settle for that, it's too little. I know what you're worth Fitz. And, you can't keep me from seeing my children, I'm their mother."

"Ow, I know what I'm worth too Mel. But, don't believe for a second that you're touching on my family's money. The money you'll get comes from my personal accounts. And, for the children, I'm not keeping them away from you, you have visits rights. And, don't kid anyone here, we all know that you're less of a mother to those kids than their nanny is."

It was starting to get heated once again. They started screaming at each other. Liv sighed.

"Quiet". She shouted. Everyone went silent and looked at her.

"Look, it's getting late. And I'm very tired because of the flight. So, I would like both of you to just listen to me so, that we can get this over with."

She looked around and found all eyes on her. She really looked tired. Fitz imediatly felt bad for not realizing she was tired earlier. He was busy talking that he hasn't thought about how tired she must have been after her flight.

"Thank you." she said quietly. "So, this is what I propose you do. Mrs Grant gets the houses in LA and North Carolina, 15 millions dollars. She keeps her maiden name. Governor Grant does not have to endorse her but he has to keep her indiscretions secret. Governor Grant gets sole custody of the kids and Mrs Grant, Ms Lancaster after the divorce, gets visitation rights once a month." She looks around and says "Do we have a deal?"

Fitz and Mellie both seemed to be thinking about Liv's solution. After a while Mellie said "We have a deal." and Fitz then said "Deal."

Mellie then got up and exited the study.

"Governor, I suggest after you call your lawyer to tell him what you just agreed upon, you should call your grandfather and have the kids at home as soon as possible."

"Why?" Cyrus asked.

"This is something they need to know face to face not over the phone. PLus, they need to be comforted b their parents. They need to be reassured that it's not their fault. They need their parents. It's never easy, even when you want it, to see you parent's marriage end." Liv replied. "Besides, with all the media scrutiny that this divorce is going to get, I think it's better if they're here with you."

"Well, that makes sense. I'm going to call the lawyer. Liv, you should probably get to your hotel, you look exhausted. We'll hash out the rest tomorrow morning when everyone is rested. It's been a long day." Fitz says as he grabs his phone.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She says with a yawn. Fitz yawns as well. That doesn't go unnoticed by either he nor Liv. "The next few days are going to be hectic!" She says as she grabs he purse.

Fitz offers to escort her to his chauffeur who's waiting for her so that he can take her to his hotel. Once they get out of the house, they realize that it is now dark. Fitz opens the door for Liv, and, she gets in. Before closing, he looks at her and says: "Thank you." She looks at him confused, she doesn't understand why he's thanking her. Seeing her confusion, he adds, "Thank you for listening to me earlier even if you didn't have to. Thank you for letting me open up and not judge me. Thank you for agreeing to do this favor for Cy. It all means a lot to me."

She is touched by his gratitude. She hadn't realized that the smallest thing that she could do such as listening to Fitz made such a big difference in his life. That fact shows her that he doesn't have that many people to talk to; and, she can relate to that. "It's nothing, but, you're welcome."

He steps out of the door so she can close it and before she can do so, he says; "Goodnight Liv."

She smiles at him and says, "Goodnight Governor Grant."

He smiles back at her. She closes the door and he watches her drive away. And, he can't help but keep smiling, thankful to whatever God that exists for a wonderful day that marks the beginning of a new life. And, hopefully, a life with Olivia.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Mellie then got up and exited the study. Once outside, she grabs her phone and makes a call.

"Hello." says the voice at the other end of the lline.

She doesn't even greet him and says "Fitz and I are getting a divorce."

It takes a little time for the person at the other end of the line to register what he's hearing. "What? You finally told him?"

"No, I haven't told him yet." she responds calmly.

"Mel, you know you have to tell him eventually right?" he enquires somehow worried that she might never tell him.

"Don't worry, he'll know soon enough." She says with a wicked grin.

They chat for a little longer then end the call. Mellie goes to the master suite and lays there contemplating one of her last nights at the ranch.

* * *

**AN:**

**= Who do you think is the guy in DC? What project do you think it is?**

**= Who was Mellie talking to? What does she have to tell Fitz?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter we meet the kids, and, we get a little more on Liv's background.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm so sorry this took to long too upload but I didn't seem to know how to finish this chapter so it could go well with the next. But I hope you won't mind since it's longer than the others (almost 4,200 words). I'll try not to take too long for the next chapter.**

**Without any further ado, here is chapter 6.**

**Enjoy! And leave all kinds of reviews, they're welcomed and encouraged.**

**DISCLAIMER: Scandal and it's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC/Disney.**

* * *

**Grant Ranch, Santa Barbara**

When Liv was out of sight, Fitz headed back inside and was met with a visibly impatient Cyrus. He was tired and not in the mood to deal with Cyrus this late at night when he had to arrange for his kids to be brought back home and to call his lawyers to have them draw the paper work for the settlement they just agreed upon.

"Fitz, are you sure this is the best idea? Can't you at least wait until you're elected? This risks tanking your campaign you know."

He sighed. He was prepared to receive a comment of such nature from Cyrus. But, he just didn't want to deal with him. Not now at least. He just wanted to make the plans for tomorrow and head to sleep mostly since he hadn't slept much the previous night.

"Cy, what did I tell you?"

"I know, I know, your personal life is no one's business. I just thought..."

He was cut off by Fitz "That's the thing, it's my personal life, you don't get to think or have thoughts about it. And as I told you earlier, I can't wait. This is happening, so, stop trying to dissuade me of going forward with it. There is nothing you can do about it, so, stop it." he said getting angry.

Cyrus was taken aback with the tone of Fitz's voice. He never raised his voice in such a manner. If he were to be honest with himself, this new Fitz was starting to worry him and even scare him a little. He seemed more determined, more sure of himself, and, not to mess with.

"Okay, okay. At least, don't you think that 15 million dollars is too much considering you're already giving her 2 houses and are keeping full custody of the kids?" he asked.

"You're worried about my money? WOW! You definitely don't get it. This isn't about the money, really, 15 million was my trust fund for when I went to college. It's not about the money. I mean, I'm a multimillionaire, money isn't the issue. I just want this over with. I'm tired of all of this. I have the money yet I'm unhappy. So, if giving her a little 15 million dollars is what it will take for me and my children to be happy so, so be it. You don't know how pathetic it is to have everything that is supposed to make you happy yet you are the most miserable ever. So, for my children and myself, I need to do this. I don't care about the money, I just want her gone."

Cyrus didn't know what to say. He just mumble "Rich people problems." Then said his goodnight. There was definitely nothing that could say or do to change his mind, So, in order not to end up on the enemy list of this new Fitz he decided to let go of the divorce. He'd definitely have to deal with the divorce if he wanted to keep his job and maybe see his dream, being one of the most powerful men in the world, come true.

* * *

** Four Seasons- Santa Barbara Biltmore**

Once at her hotel, Liv showered and ordered herself some diner. With all the craziness that was Mellie, they didn't get the chance to enjoy the diner Fitz had ordered. While enjoying her diner, she kept thinking about her day. From Stephen's love declaration to her being in California. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed in less than 2 days.

When rethinking about recent events, she kept thinking of Fitz and of how he seemed sad and miserable while opening up to her. She thought of how, although she didn't know him, she felt sorry for him and thought that he didn't deserve to be treated that way. She felt like he was a good man and dhe felt like she would do everything in her power to ensure that he didn't have to live in that misery any longer while fulfilling his dream.

However, something that Fitz said in his monologue didn't sit quite well with her. She had this feeling that maybe there was something more to the story. Maybe Fitz didn't know it but she felt like there was more to the Mellie story than met the eye. But, she was too tired to think more about that bu, she was determined to uncover the truth behind Mellie. So, she decided, she would call Huck to put him on the Mellie front first thing in the morning. But, for now she would succumb to a peacefull slumber.

* * *

** Grant Ranch- Santa Barbara**

Once Cyrus left, Fitz proceeded to calling his grand father so he could get the kids home.

"Hey Paps! Sorry to wake you up so late at night." he greeted his grandpa

"What's wrong soldier?" he asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." he said trying to ease his worry. "I just called to tell you that I'd like to have the kids home by morning. I already ensured that the jet bee ready for you.

Fitgerald Grant Senior became even more worried. Fitz never did such things. He always made sure that his children had enough time with him during their summer vacation and never interrupted their time together. So, having his grandson call him at 10 in the evening asking that his children be brought home the next day rose red flags for him.

"Fitz, what's the matter?" he asked starting to panicking.

Fitz didn't think that that was a discussion he should have on the phone.

"Paps, I promise, nothing is wrong. I just need the kids to come home. You can come too if you'd like. Just, get them home. B the way, tell the kids I love them and I'm sorry I couldn't call today. I was about to but, I figured they were already asleep."

"Okay. We should be there in time for breakfast. An, don't worry, I made to tell them that before they went to bed." he answered somehow fearing the reason why his grandson was summoning his children only half way into their vacation time with him.

"Thank you. I'll see you in the morning then." he said before hanging up.

He readied himself for bed and headed to the guest room he'd been occupying. He went to bed hoping he'd dream of the life he saw into Liv's eyes and of the life he'd have once he was no longer married to Mellie. And, for once in a while, he was looking forward to something that wasn't spending time with his kids.

* * *

**Four Season-Santa Barbara 3 AM**

Liv tossed and turned since she went to bed. She couldn't help but dream of Fitz and what it would be like to be with him. She dreamt of going on a date with him, to the cuddling after a long day.

She was frustrated. She wasn't this girl that dreamt of a guy. She'd never fantasized about a guy before and now, it seemed as if she couldn't close her eyes without Fitz invading her thoughts.

She didn't know what to do. And, Olivia Pope was never the one not to know what to do and that frustrated her.

Not knowing what to do and not wanting to wake Huck up at 3 in the morning, she decided to go ahead and start working.

She hashed out a plan that would allow Fitz to go to the press about his divorce without completely flunking his approval ratings. She proposed various scenarios and plans to ensure that the divorce affected the campaign to a minimun. She spent a couple hours working on the divorce.

After about 2 hours, she'd put into Fitz's divorce, she decided to work on her little own project.

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

He was becoming agitated. He was doing the best that he could and yet it seemed like nothing he did could repair the damages to their relationship. But, he was determined to at least try and regain what they once had, if they ever had a solid relationship. But, it seemed so far the time where they had a solid relationship.

Things were about to change. He'd insure that they did. He'd do everything in his power to insure that they did. There was no way he wouldn't repair what he'd broken. He owed it to himself. He needed a last chance.

And, he knew exactly what to do in order for that to happen. But, he had somethings to do first.

"Yeah, I think I'll take this one. But, you'll have to send the paper work to my office. I have a plane to catch." he said to the realtor.

"Of course sir, the paperwork will be at your office this afternoon. If you really want it, it can be yours by monday."

"I'm certain I'll take it. I'll send my interior designer in this afternoon so, she'll know what to do with the place. I'd like to keep up and chat, but I really got to go." He said then headed out.

* * *

**Grant Ranch, Santa Barbara**

Fitz woke up feeling extremely happy. Today marked an new chapter in his life. Today, he was going to be one step closer to having the life he spent the night dreaming of. Today, he'd be inching to the possibility of a life with Liv, and, he couldn't be happier.

But, as happy as he was, he couldn't help himself but worry. _What if Mellie changed her mind and decided she wanted to fight him on this? Then he'd either have to remain with her therefore miserable or destroy her and have his kids resent him for doing such a thing to their mother. What if the kids hated him for breaking up their family? What if the kids would rather live with Mellie than himself? What if this divorce really meant political suicide thus his dream?_

Though he was worried, he tried to keep up a good front for everyone. His grand father had arrived about an hour after he awoke. They had one of the most awkward breakfast. It was feeled with uncomfortable silence. No one dared to outer a single word. For some reason, Cyrus managed to skip breakfast. Maybe he wasn't really looking forward o this conversation. Somehow Fitz wasn't looking forward to what was coming either.

It's Fitz that first broke the silence. "So, kids, you might be wondering why I made you guys come back home when you were supposed to be heading to Michigan on sunday." The kids and Fitz's grandpa nodded.

Fitz took a deep breath before launching himself: "Your mother and I have some news that will be affecting all of us."

Before he could finish, Karen cut him off "You're not running for president anymore? But, that's your dream!" Then Keith chipped in "Are you guys having a baby? Please tell me it's not a baby! All you guys do lately is argue." he asked somehow worriedly.

Fitz swallowed hard, it was tougher than what he had initially anticipated. "No, guy, it's not that. The thing is that..." He was cut off by Mellie. "Oh no, it's not that at all. The thing is that your father decided that we are not good enough for him and that he deserves more than his own family. Yes kids, your father decided that he doesn't want us anymore. He's filling for divorce." she said coldly before taking off.

Everyone around the table was speechless. Fitz didn't know what to do. The kids looked at him with teary eyes. It's Keith that finally broke the silence. "Is it true? Are you abandoning us?" He said through a cracking voice. Fitz's heart broke at the sight before him. His two children, the children he loved more than anything, were doubting his love for them. Sensing that this was going to be a very sensitive moment for Fitz and the kids, Senior retired himself quietly.

"Kiddos, come here" he said opening his arms for the both of them to come and embrace him. They hesitated a bit but they reluctantly went to his open arms."Guys, listen to me. It is not true. I am not nor will I ever abandon you. You too are the best thing that ever happened to me. I could never abandon you. Your mother and I are divorcing but I will always be there for you. The divorce doesn't change anything between us."

Hearing her father speak made Karen sob even louder. Fitz didn't understand what he said that caused her to cry that much. He had never seen her cry that much. Not even when the boy she had a crush on kissed another girl. He couldn't comprehend what broke his little girl's heart so much, and he didn't like seeing her like this. He scooped her into his lap. He hadn't done that since she was 10 and she had lectured him about her being a big girl and as such should not sit in her father's lap.

"Karen, sweetheart, what's troubling you? I know it isn't easy learning that your parents are splitting up but, this isn't the end of the world. We're still and will always be a family."

She calmed a little and then said "You shouldn't have done that. Now I won't get to see you!" And then she sobbed even harder.

Fitz didn't understand what she said cleary. "What do you mean honey?" It's Keith that answered for her. "She, like me, don't want to loose you. And, remember Michael from school? His parents divorced and now he bearly gets to see his father. We don't want to be like that. We want to keep seeing you everyday."

Now, it was the 3 of them that were crying. After a while, Fitz gathered enough strengh to speak again. "You guys are not going to loose me. I thought I'd say this after you calm down but, if it's okay with you guys of course, I'd like to file for full custody of you. Which means that you would both live with me wherever I am. Whether it's her, Sacramento or the White House. I want you guys with me."

"You mean, we actually get to live with you if you win? We're not going to boarding school like mom said we would?" asked Karen a little hopeful.

"Yes sweetie. If, that's what you guys want, you'll get to live with me." He answered hoping that they'd actually want to live with him instead of going to boarding school or worse, their mother.

"But, how will you do that? I mean, usually the kids go with the mother." said Keith cautiously not wanting ti get his hopes up for nothing.

"There is this new friend of mine, Olivia, she promised she'd help me make sure that you guys could stay with me if that's what you wanted."

"I hope she keeps her promise." said Karen. "I really want to live with you."

"Me too sweetheart, me too." He pulled them close and kissed their heads.

* * *

**Four Seasons Santa Barbara Biltmore**

Liv finished working around 6 a.m, she went in and showered in order to prepare for what she felt like would be a long day. Once she was done with the shower and had order breakfast, she made a call that she felt like was long due. The person on the oder end picks up at the first ring.

"Hi, Huck" she says with a yawn.

"Hi Liv, is everything alright? You sound tired for someone who should be waking up." He comments.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you but, I need a favor and my best friend. Do you think you could come to Santa Barbara please? I'm lost here."

He starts panicking "Are you hurt? Did something happen last night? Do you need me to take care of someone for you? Please tell me it's not the governor, he seemed nice from the background check I did on him. Oh God, don't tell me I failed you..."

She cuts him off "Huck, calm down. Nothing happened I'm fine. I just need my best friend here that's all. And, I'll need you to do me a favor but I can't do so until I speak to the governor."

"Ouf. Please, Liv, next time, say that you're alright first then ask me to come. You almost gave me a heart attack mostly since it's the first time you went somewhere alone since we met. I can't bear the thought of you being hurt because I'm not there, it would literally kill me." he says with a sigh of relief.

"Dully noted for next time. So, when do you think you'll be here? I hope I'm not interfering with your internship. I know how hard you worked for it."

"Don't worry about the internship. It's supposed to end on the 15th anyway. I'll just say that I have a family emergency that I need to attend to. I should be there around 10."

"You know, I can wait till wednesday right? You don't have to come right away."

"Nonsense, I'll be there by 10. By the way, you should probably talk to your father. Seems he's been buying things under your name **again**."

"Arghh. Next time he calls I'll try to answer. Do you need me to buy you a ticket? Send the jet?"

"Didn't Harrison take the jet? You could book me a ticket please. And be sure to mention..."

"... vegetarian, premier world for your armrest and no neighbors cause they freak you out. I know. I had forgotten that Harrison took the jet. When is he supposed to come back anyway? I swear that guy enjoys my plane more than I do."

"I don't know. But, he should be here by the end of the month."

"Ok. Let me make the arrangements, the agent will call you in about 5 minutes to give you the details. See you soon."

"See you soon."

She finishes the call just in time for the room service delivery. Once, she's done eating, she gets ready for her day and waits for Fitz's driver to come and pick her up as they had agreed the previous night.

* * *

**Grant Ranch, Santa Barbara-California**

They remained embraced, not wanting to let go of each other. They fell into an easy silence. Their moment was broken by a clearing of throat. It was Fitz's grandfather.

"Um... Fitz, you butler says your driver just brought in a young lady saying it's per your request." he says somehow awkwardly.

"Oh, Olivia must be here. Oh, yeah, let her come. I think you should all meet the one who's trying to proceed with my divorce while ensuring that I get elected President of the United States. Come on guys, let's go meet her."

Fitz rushes to greet Liv at the door leaving his kids and grandpa in the living room.

"Hi." he chokes up upon seeing her. She looks flawless. She's wearing a beige grey REISS suit jacket and pants with a peach silk-look blouse accessorized by Piera (necklace) by Elaine J onyx and quartz necklace, Jessica Simpson suede pumps and a vanilla Michael Kors Jet Set Leather Tote Bag. She looked like perfection.

"Hi." she smiles back. She can't help but stare at him. He was wearing a white shirt with the 2 upper buttons open and the sleeves rolled and some dark jeans. He looked relaxed and like someone at home, the opposite of the day before. His hair was still a little wet and she couldn't help but want to touch it.

After a what felt like eternity by was just about 40 seconds, Fitz remembered about his kids and grandpas in the living room and guides her there.

"Kids, paps, this is Olivia Pope, she is the one that is going to represent me so that you can stay with me. She's also going to be my campaign manager along with Cyrus."

"Oliva Pope as in THE Olivia Pope?" Karen shrieks

"Yes Karen, What's up with the excitement?" He says clearing his ears which are aching from how loud Karen shriek was.

"What with the excitement? How are you not excited?" she says as if it was the most obvious reaction to Liv's presence. "Dad, she has shares in all most every brand in the fashion world. SHE owns like half of the New York Fashion world. She is the one that stays behind the scenes but has all the power in New York. How can you not know her? Your grandma was Estée Lauder for God's sake!" she says in disbelief.

"Okay, okay, let's not get carried away shall we? You haven't even greeted Olivia yet." he then turns to Olivia. "You'll have to excuse her, she gets a little carried away when it comes to fashion."

She smiles at him. "No, it's okay, it's actually pretty refreshing. I'm not generally known aside from the "Fixer" and the "Political nun" as Cyrus says." She walks to Karen and gives her her hand to shake. "I'm Olivia Pope and you must be Karen and I take that you're interested in fashion. Not that many people know me in the fashion world so you must be either very curious or looking at working in the fashion industry."

Insted of shaking her hand, Karen launches herself at her almost knocking her out. Fitz is horrified by that gesture thinking that Liv is gonna yell t Karen. But, his worry subsides when she bursts into laughter. "Oh my gush, you have no idea. I love everything fashion, I think I'm going to be a designer when I grow up." she says finally releasing her.

"I'm sure you'll be a great one." She announces proudly. Fitz feels as if his heart is gonna burst out of his chest. He can't believe this woman, not only is she beautiful as a goddess, she seems to connect with Karen in a way that Mellie never did. She seems to be the female role model Karen needs. He can't help but wonder what life would be like if he was married to Olivia.

Keith walks to her and gives her her hand to shake. "Hello miss Olivia, my name is Keith. I hope this one here didn't damage your ears, she tends to do that a lot." he teases his sister.

"I think I'll survive. And please, call me Olivia." she replies.

She walks to where Fitzgerald senior was dreaming what it would have been like had his grandson married someone like Olivia. She gives him her hand to shake and smiles. "Congressman Grant, sir, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He smiles at how humble she seems. "The pleasure is all mine. And please, call me Paps. No one calls me congressman anymore." She smiles back at him. She's about to answer when she hear someone speak.

"So, Olivia, you're the one who's going to guarantee that we stay with dad?" asks Karen

"Yes Karen, I am the one who's going to make sure that you stay with your dad after the divorce." she says looking at the girl who seemed to almost be her height.

"Can I ask you something?" asks Keith shyly.

"Of course Keith, you can ask me anything." she replies to the 12 year old who's taller than she is.

"Can you promise me that no matter what, you'll do everything that you can so we can stay with dad? And that means no boarding school either."

Fitz doesn't know what to say, normally, Keith is the shy one. He doesn't say much and much less ti strangers. And, he never allows anyone other than his father, sister and great-grandparents to see him vulnerable but, in this moment he's letting his biggest fear show. He gets angry with Mellie who put into their heads that once he's president, if he's president, the'll have to go to boarding school. Liv is surprised by the request and by looking at Fitz, she can see that he wasn't expecting it either. She can tell that he isn't usually an open person.

"I promise you that I'll do everything in my power for you guys to stay with your dad after the divorce even inthe White House!" she says looking at Fitz even in then winks at him.

Fitz was about to say something when the doorbell rang. He went to answer himself and froze upon seeing who was at the door. **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?"**

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Tell me!**

**\- Who do you think is at the door?**

**\- What do you think of Liv's situation. **

**\- What do you think is up between her and her father?**

**\- What do you think of Huck?**

**\- Do you think Cyrus will be an issue?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here is chapter 7. Hope you will all enjoy!**

**Some points of clarification:**

**This story is like the show so, the elections are in 2010. **

**Right now, it's July 2009.**

**For the 'Guest' who said that you have to be 35 years old to be a candidate; you have to be 35 to be a nominee and in time for the elections. Don't worry, the age issue will also be tackled in the story. And, the question about law school will also be tackled in the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Scandal and it's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC/Disney.**

* * *

**Grant Ranch, Santa Barabara-California**

Fitz was about to say something when the doorbell rang. He went to answer himself and froze upon seeing who was at the door. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?"

"What? Can't I be here? We're family after all." the person says with a smirk.

"I don't know your definition of the word 'family' but, you are definitely not in mine. So, again, what are you doing here?"

Sensing that things were about to escalated Paps suggested that Liv take the kids in their playroom so that she could tell them what she would be doing with their father and answer their questions if the had any. Once they had left, he joined Fitz at the porch of his ranch. Immediately, he was also angered by who he saw.

"And, like I said, we're family. And I came for a visit." he said barely acknowledging Fitzgerald's presence.

"And like I said, you don't facture in my definition of the word family. So, again, Joe, what are you doing here?" he was starting to get annoyed by his presence.

"I came to see my favorite brother-in-law, is that a crime?"

"Joe, I was married to Mellie over 13 years, nearly 14 and, the only times you came to visit were in Boston. I haven't seen you since we moved back to California. You never answered to any of my reaching out; I sent you emails, tried to call but you never answered. I invited you to every single thanksgiving, christmas and birthday but you never came and didn't even have the courtesy of denying my invitation. So, then again, what are you doing here? I don't have all the time in the world. I'm a very busy man! So, say what you came here for and leave." he spoke harshly.

"I heard that you and Mel were divorcing. What a shame!" He spoke with a tone that Fitz couldn't quite discern.

"So, that's what this is about? You heard, from your sister I presume, that I was divorcing her and now you remember that we're supposed to be a family? Unbelievable!"

"Oh, no, that's not it. I'm just surprised it took you so long to do so."

Fitz didn't quite get what he meant. But, the tone in his voice caught his attention.

"What do you mean by 'so long'? Is there something I should know?"

"I take by the tone in your voice that she hasn't told you yet. I think you should speak to my sister."

"Told me what? What the hell are you two hiding from me?"

"It's not my place to share. I just think that you should speak to Mellie. Just so you know, I always took you for a good guy. And I think you were too good for my sister." And with that, he was gone.

Fitz's mind continued racing. He couldn't understand what just transpired with Joe. What was he talking about? What did he mean? What were they hiding? Why did he tell him? What was he getting from spilling that his sister was hiding something from him?

"Do you know what he was talking about?" his grandfather broke his train of thoughts.

"No, I have no idea what he was talking about. But, I think I should talk to Mel sooner rather than later."

* * *

**Earlier that day, Somewhere in Santa Barbara**

_Mellie stormed out of the Ranch without really knowing where to head. She didn't really have any friends in Santa Barbara, even if the one's in Sacramento weren't really her friends either. More like rich people's wives who enjoyed gossiping about each other and gloating about where their husbands' money could take them or offer them. So, she headed to the one place she knew she could go to regroup and plan her next move._

_"Mel, you do know that these are your kids, right?" Joe had told her once she told him what had happened this morning when the kids came home._

_"Of course I do. And, I'm doing what's best for them?"_

_"And how is you alienating them against Fitz what's best for them?"_

_"Because they'll get mad at him for wanting to destroy our family and, he won't be able to take them hating him and he'll forget this stupid idea of his to divorce me. I've worked too hard to let him deprive me of being First Lady. There is no way in hell I'm allowing him to divorce me without a fight."_

_"Mel, have you even told him?"_

_"What? Are you out of your mind? He would have destroyed me by now. You don't know an angry Fitz. This would make him a monster. And I for one don't want to be at the receiving end of what he would be able to throw at me. Not to mention, he'd have his whole family's support. And, that's one family not to mess with."_

_"You do know he has the right to know, right? I don't even know how you can face him everyday with the knowledge of what you did. I couldn't stand it and I only saw him about once a month."_

_"I'll tell him... Eventually. If this stupid idea of a divorce is carried through. But, if not, I won't. There wouldn't be a reason why I should tell him."_

_"Mel, you said you would tell him." he reminded her._

_"And I will, eventually."_

_"What if he finds out through the press? You do know that now that it's public knowledge that he wants the republican nomination the press is going to start digging right? Imagine what it would be like if he were to find out that way."_

_"He won't. They will dig but, they won't find a thing. I'm very good at covering my tracks."_

_"That didn't stop him of finding out about the affair!" he points out._

_"That's not my fault. It's those idiots of bodyguards who couldn't keep their mouths shut." She had found out through Charlie how Fitz had come to know about her affairs._

_"But, that doesn't change the fact that if someone knew what they were looking fir, they would find out the truth."_

_"Stop being so paranoid Joe. They won't find out a thing."_

_"So, what is he proposing you?" he asked trying to change the subject. Knowing his sister, there was no way in hell he was going to show her the light of day._

_"15 million dollars, the house in L.A. and the one in North Carolina. And he keeps the kids and I get to visit once a month. And he keeps the affair secret." she says finally sitting down and taking a sip at her drink._

_"It's good right? You get enough money to live like a queen if you don't want to work. You don't have to keep the kids, cause, let's face it, you're not very maternal. And you get to be able to run for any office if you'd like since you won't be tainted by an affair." He tries to see if she would be willing to settle for that. That was one hell of a deal. Not that many people would get 15 million in an instant without working and adding two mansions to that; it would be paradise._

_"It's alright, manageable. But, it's nothing compared to being First Lady and, you know as much as I do that that's what I worked for my entire life. And, I won't let Fitz's stupidness deprive me of something that is rightfully mine."_

_He was tired of Mellie ranting on how she had sacrificed her life for Fitz, how being First Lady was to her a fundamental right. He missed his sister. He missed the girl they used to stay up late all night studying when she was in undergrad and him starting business school. Somehow, he wished they had never found out what their mother did for a living and have the little the had frozen the courts. He missed the Mellie who wanted to change the world. He always hoped he would get her back. But, all he ever saw lately was this brat who believed that everything in the world was a given to her. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get what he was trully feeling out of his chest._

_"It's manageable? Mel, don't forget where you come from. Before Fitz you could barely afford to keep a rough on your head. I had to sacrifice my own education, so you could go to law school and do something for our family. I worked day and night to ensure that you got money to pay your rent and get some food. So, don't you dare start about what's rightfully yours because, you had nothing and Fitz had everything. And as you made me sacrifice everything for you, you did the same to him. You made him sacrifice what was rightfully his and his family for you over what? _

_When you married Fitz and it was like I didn't exist. Like what I did was nothing. Can you imagine that he cared for me more than my own sister? And imagine that I had to live knowing what you did. Now, you think that you found someone better, so, you're gong to do as if Fitz's sacrifices were nothing. That man made sure that you lacked of nothing. He gave you everything you desired to make you happy. When you were in Boston, he tried to do everything in his power to know why you changed. _

_But, he didn't know you like I did. Cause, if he did, he would have know that you thought you found someone better and toast him to the garbage like yesterday's paper. Do you know that he used to call me to find out what was going on with you? And, once you had the kids and refused to take care of them, he did. He took care of your children as a mother should. He knows your children as a mother should. In all these years he never complained about your absence in you children's life. He learned to live with it. But, Mel, you destroyed him. _

_You say that you don't want to be at the receiving end of his anger but no one but yourself put you in such a position. So, don't come in here and play the entitled in front of me. I am your brother, I know you. You are lucky he's giving you this deal. If it were someone else he would use the prenup you signed against you and not give you a dime. I think you should remember that you had nothing and have nothing if you're going to fight him on this. Don't you dare say it's 'manageable' just because you got a taste of how it feels to have money. Don't forget that unlike you, he grew up in that world and know his way around it._

_ He's a good man Mel, he deserves to know the truth. After all he's done for you, the least he deserves from you is knowing the truth and some happiness. So, let the poor man be. He did nothing wrong to you. All he wants is some happiness and I think that you owe him that at least. Tell him the truth or I will." he challenged._

_She swallowed hard. Never in her life had her brother spoken to her in such a manner. He always tried to protect her from everything. She gathered the courage to say "You wouldn't."_

_"Oh, I would and I will. I don't recognize who you are anymore. And, it's about time you start facing the consequences of your actions." And with that he stood up and left. Leaving a fearful Mellie behind._

* * *

**Grant Ranch, Santa Barbara-California**

Shrugging his shoulders, Fitz reentered the foyer looking for Liv so they could get started on working in the divorce then the campaign. His grandfather told him that he had told them to go into the playroom so they wouldn't hear the discussion that was being held in case it escalated. He was welcomed by a very excited Karen.

"Dad, Liv is awesome. You remember the game Fifa Soccer 2009 you got Jerry for his PS3 on our birthday? (he nodded not knowing where she was going with this) You know how no one can beat Jerry at it? (he nodded again) Well, that's not true anymore. Liv just beat Keith 4-1. You should have seen the look on his face, priceless." she sung and begun to laugh.

Keith was extremely embarrassed. Not only did he loose the game he thought he mastered, but, he lost to a 'girl'. He was humiliated.

"Liv. Hunh? Since when are you calling her that?" he asked amused. He couldn't believe how this woman could continue to surprise him.

"Well, you called her that and we asked to call her that and she said she didn't mind." responded Karen.

He turned to Liv "I didn't know you were a gamer. Never would have paged you for one."

"Well, there's a lot about me you don't know governor. But, my best friend and I, we play from times to times. Mostly when I'am bored because I don't have a case or when he stays over." He barely knew her but the thought of another man staying at her house didn't sit quite well with him. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy.

"Well, that must be amazing." He said trying to hide his emotions. But, it was a little too late as she hade already seen the jealousy in his eyes and thought it was the cutest thing ever. _Get a hold of yourself, Liv, he's not even divorced yet._

"Anyhow, I think we should probably get to work. And Keith, loosing to a girl isn't the end of the world." he said looking at his son who couldn't even make eye contact he was so embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, we should probably get to work." she said standing up and putting her jacket back on and taking the glass of orange juice the butler had given her. She started walking towards Fitz who was at the door when Karen called her.

"Oh, Liv, thank you very much. You don't know how amazing it was to see Keith loose! You just made my year, I swear." she says laughing again.

"Hey, this isn't the end of it. You better watch out for my revenge. I won't have mercy on you then." Keith says trying his best to have the upper hand in this situation.

"Sure, Keith, anytime you want. But, know that I'll beat you again." she says with a wink.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Liv. You never know." he calls out as Liv and her dad head to his study. Liv can't do much but laugh and call out "We'll see" at Keith. And Fitz couldn't help himself but chuckle.

Fitz was in awe of how amazing she was with his kids. Not only was she amazing with Karen but Keith too. He couldn't believe this woman. He just hoped he would get to know more about her.

The 3 of them, cause Fitz had asked his grandpa to stay for part of the meeting, for him to know what the deal was and to be able to ask Fitz some questions regarding the divorce and why the urgency, headed to the study.

"Paps, you can ask any questions you need. I already told Liv and I think you deserve to know the truth as well."

"Okay, I only have two questions. The first is are you leaving Mellie for someone else?"

"I was expecting this and I think it will be a frequently asked question. And no, I'm not leaving Mellie for anyone. I am just doing what's best for my kids and I."

"Okay, so,if you're not leaving her for anyone, why now? This isn't the best time TFREE." His grand father hadn't called him 3 in a long time. It reminded him of the countless weekends he'd be at his house in DC when trying to escape life at boarding school. When his grandfather called him that, he couldn't lie to him. So, Fitz told him what happened with Karen and how he came to that decision. Satisfied with Fitz's answer, Paps told him he was going to nap seeing how he hadn't gotten much sleep because he was worried.

Once, he was gone, Liv was the first one to speak. "Governor, I wanted to run something by you. When you talked about your wife yesterday, I couldn't help but think that there was more than met the eye. So, I wanted to ask you if you were okay if I put someone on her to get a complete background check so, we don't get any surprises if anything was to come out in the divorce or the campaign."

Fitz didn't answer at first which made Liv nervous. Apparently being nervous was becoming a given when she was with Fitz. "I think it's a great idea. Earlier, it was her brother at the porch. He said something that completely raised questions in me. Apparently Mellie has this huge secret and I'm not sure if she'd willingly say what it is. But, I can't help but think that it's something that will change the course of our lives forever. And, for you to say that you think there is more raises more than a flag in my book."

"Okay, so it's settled then. By the way, do you think your driver could drive me to the airport to get Huck, I think he'll be able to help and so that I can get a rental car. I don't want to keep burdening you."

"You're not burdening me Liv. You can use my driver as often as you need to."

"Not that I don't appreciate the offer, but, I think I need my own autonomy."

"By the way, who's Huck?"

"Ow, yeah, he's my best friend and he generally helps me with my cases sometimes. He's a tech god. He's the one I want to do the background check on your wife."

"Please say Mellie, I am divorcing her after all. And, if you think your friend is the best then I trust your judgement." He couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy again. Apparently, this Huck character played an important role in her life. He just hoped that there was nothing between the two of them.

"Yeah, he's the best at what he does. By the way, when will your lawyers and Mellie be here? Weren't we supposed to meet today to finalize your divorce?"

"The lawyers are supposed to come by this afternoon. And, Mellie, I don't know where she is. She stormed out after telling the kids that I was abandoning them."

Liv couldn't believe this woman. After all Fitz had told her about Mellie and how she didn't care about her children who were beyond amazing, she couldn't understand how she could just give up on guy like Fitz and worst Karen and Keith. She didn't know what to say. All she could come up with was "I'm sorry."

"Oh, God, please don't apologize. The kids know better than that. And, it's not your fault if Mellie is... well Mellie."

"No, I'm sorry you had to endure that for so long."

He didn't know what to say except "Thanks."

The air in the room became thicker and Liv had a hard time breathing. She desperately needed to say something.

"So, I think I came up with a way to handle the press."

"Okay, go on."

"I think you should do a press conference as soon as you file but, don't take questions. Since I think you'll have temporary custody of the kids, I think you should take them somewhere, just the 3 of you. That way you all escape the scrutiny of the press and you get time to rebuild and bond together. They need reassurance that you'll still be their dad and I think that you taking time to be with them will show them that.

Since you'll have said that it was in the best interest of the kids that you filed, that fact that you took time to spend with your kids will be gold for the press. I think you should take about 2 weeks. Since you're the governor, I think your proceedings will be faster and you should be divorced within 3 weeks upon filing. Once, the divorce is finalized, you'll do an hour long sitting interview. We'll use the week after you get back to prep you for the interview. I think that that's the best course of action that won't hurt your approval ratings that much. And, the media buzz should be over by the time you start campaigning in September. What do you think?"

"I think it's absolutely perfect. And there isn't a thing I'd change about that. But, I don't feel comfortable telling Cyrus where I'll take them cause he'd use it as a photo op. And, I don't won't the kids to be pawns in this. He already used them on fathers' day, I think that that's enough."

"Okay then. But, you'll wait until after you divorce is finalized and the kids have started school to announce that I'm part of your campaign. I would be too many changes too suddenly and would give ammunitions to your opponents. And, we don't need to give them more than what they already have."

"Okay, you know best so I trust you."

"By the way, you should start thinking about what will happen to the kids once you start campaigning. If you'll send them to boarding school, will leave them at your parents' or will campaign with them."

"You heard them, no boarding school. And I sure as hell don't want to leave them

at my parent's, so I think I'll campaign with them."

"Okay, if that's the case, you should start looking for a tutor then."

"I guess so."

"I should get going if I want to avoid traffic." she said looking at her watch, what seemed to be a Montblanc Profile Lady Elegance Etoile Secrète jewellery watch. "I should be back a little after lunch a little before meeting with your lawyers. But, I think that meanwhile, you should speak to Mellie about what her brother said. She might be willing to tell you the truth. You never know."

"Yea, you never know. By the way, I think you might stay at the ranch from next week maybe. We're looking at about a month and a half before the campaign starts. I don't think that it's wise to stay a the Four Seasons for that long. Besides, Cyrus is already staying at the ranch. I think it'd be better and more efficient for the campaign."

He dared to ask not knowing what she'd say. He hoped she would say yes because having her close would help him know her better. Moreover, for some reason he couldn't quite say, he craved to have her as close to him as possible. _Get over yourself Grant. Look at her, there is no way in hell she's single. _She couldn't believe it. Was he actually asking her to stay at his house? She wanted to say yes in a heartbeat, there was nothing more she wanted than to get to know this man. But, reality came back to her and, she couldn't say yes.

"I don't want to impose since I might be calling in Huck and Harrison to help, so, I might look for a condo nearby. But, thanks for the offer."

Fitz couldn't contain his jealousy, first Huck, now this Harrison. Didn't this girl have girl friends? Or did she want to drive him crazy at the thought of her with another man? He couldn't believe himself, he was falling for her, and falling hard and fast. He just hoped that he wouldn't land head first because, seeing how fast and deeply he was falling for her, he didn't know if he could bear being heartbroken by her.

"But, I think you should prepare yourself for the worst. You never know what you might be about to face."

And with that she left, leaving him to make the call that might change his life forever. He just hoped that whatever he was about to learn wouldn't prevent him to proceed with the divorce. Because he couldn't bear not to explore whatever there was between him and Liv.

* * *

**AN: **

**\- What do you think?**

**\- What do you think they'll find?**

**\- What do you think Fitz will do?**

**\- What do you think of the interaction between Liv and the kids?**

**\- Who do you think will make the first move?**

**Don't worry:**

**\+ Getting rid of Mellie soon. **

**\+ Some Olitz getting together soon.**

**\+ Next chapter you'll find out Mellie's secret. (At least, part of it.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I enjoyed reading your reviews.**

**I'm sorry that this update is shorter than the other ones but, I'm gonna make it up to you guys with the next chapter.**

**On the bright side, you're gonna discover Mellie's secret.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Hope you enjoy. Here is chapter 8.**

**DISCLAIMER: Scandal and it's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC/Disney.**

* * *

**Santa Barbara Municipal Airport**

When Liv arrived at the airport, Huck's plane was late. She didn't know why but Liv was very kin on punctuality. Maybe it was the time she spent in Switzerland or the fact that as a young girl her father used to say that 'When you're early, you're on time. When you're on time, you're late. And when you're late, you'd better be absent.' But, that had made of her very kin on keeping time and it's value.

Luckly for her, she only had to wait about 5 minutes before they showed that the plane had landed. Since Huck was in Business Class, he was one of the first to come out of the plane. He only had his backpack with him. He was wearing his usual clothes; a simple T-shirt and jeans.

"How was your flight?" she asked as he came to her.

"T'was okay. Please don't get mad at the company, there was an ambulance that was due to land at the airport before we departed so, we had to wait 5 minutes before our departure." he said before she could even ask. He knew her well and knew she wouldn't be able to calm down before she either talked to the company or, had a valuable reason for the delay.

"Ah, okay. By the way, we have to get a rental.

"You hadn't gotten a rental yet?"

"No. When I arrived, I went with the hotel's car which also took me to the Governor's mansion and, it's the governor's driver who have been driving me."

"Okay."

After searching for an approriate car, they ended up renting a BMW.

* * *

**Meanwhile Grant Ranch Santa Barbara**

It was 10 minutes after Liv left that Fitz found the courage to face the music and call Mellie.

"Mel, we need to talk."

"Oh, thank God you came to your senses and forgot that stupid idea of yours that was that divorce."

"What the hell are you talking about? We still are getting divorced."

She felt all the joy she had felt at seeing him call her vanish and was immediately replaced by panic. What if Joe had gone to him? What if he had told him the truth? Was he changing the deal? But, she wouldn't let Fitz know that she was about to shit in her pants from the fear of him actually changing the deal and deciding that he wouldn't give her a thing. After Joe's monologue, she started thinking about how Fitz was the one who was to determine whether she would be left with money or nothing.

"But, you said we needed to talk!"

"Oh, yeah, we do need to talk." he said. He didn't want to tell her that he didn't know what Joe was talking about. He wanted her to be the one to tell him what was going on.

"Okay, so, what do we have to talk about? I thought the deal was settled!" she can't help but feel like he might know something.

"Well, Joe came to see me today." shit, she thought. Did he tell him? "Are you sure you have nothing to tell me?" he continued.

"So, Joe came to see you and now you think that I have something I should tell you? Unbelievable!"she tried to sound outraged. "I am your wife of over 10 years and now, just because someone said that I'm hiding something from you you believe them? I thought you were better than that Fitzgerald."

"Well, had I asked you if you were cheating on me you would have denied it so, I never know with you." He said before hanging up. Clearly, Mellie wasn't going to say a thing. He just hoped that Liv could find out what she was hiding before it was too late.

* * *

**Four Seasons, Santa Barbara-Biltmore**

"So, Liv, what exactly is happening here? You were awfully quite the ride back here. And, yesterday, you said you were lost. Tell me what's going on so that I can help you."

"Order lunch first. I promise I will tell you but, I need you to help me with something first."

"Okay." He ordered them Chinese since it was Liv's favorite and he sensed that whatever it was, she needed to eat her favorite. Cause, Olivia Pope was never lost and for her to say that she was lost meant hell was about to freeze.

"So, I would like you to do a full back ground check on Millicent Grant, the governor's soon to be ex-wife. I want to know everything there is to know about her as soon as possible."

"I'll need your computer so I can do it faster."

"It's in my nightstand drawer." He went and retrieved it.

"Give me about an hour and a half. That's how long it will take for me to get the efirst reviews. But, the time we wait to see what we find out, I expect you to spill whatever is going on with you. You're starting to freak me out. And, I'm never freaked out. And, if you don't tell me what's going on, there's no way I can help you."

"Sure."

It took Huck about half an hour to put his system to work. Meanwhile, Liv was going crazy, she tried to work but it seemed that whatever she tried to do, he mind kept drifting on Fitz. It was driving her nuts.

"So, Liv, what the heck is going on with you? Did **she** call? Did you talk to **her**? Is it your dad? What did your father do this time? Please tell me he isn't coming knocking at my door at 3 in the morning." Huck asked as she sat on her bed frustrated.

"No, I didn't talk to her. And, I have no idea what my dad's done this time. It's just... Governor Grant is driving me nuts." she said with a frustrated sigh.

"What did he do to you Liv? Tell me what he did to you and I swear I'm going to kill him." he said getting up from the couch and heading to the bed where Liv was sitted.

"Huck, calm down. He didn't do anything and that's the problem."

"What do you mean? I don't get you."

"I mean he's in my single thoughts and he hasn't done anything. I can't seem to concentrate on anything. I even dreamt about him. I can't take it anymore."

"Sounds like you have your first crush!"

"How do I stop this thing? I can't be having a crush on my boss that I just met."

"Are you sure you want it to stop?"

"I don't know. He seams to change everything about me. Imagine thet I became nervous in front of him. Me? Olivia Pope, became nervous in front of Governor Grant? I never get nervous! In front of anyone."

Huck almost chuckled. It was pretty funny actually. Liv was experiencing her first crush. In all the years he had known Liv, never had she acted like this for a guy. The Governor must be pretty special he thought.

"Liv, calm down. Okay, tell me what's different about him."

"I don't know it's just, he has these eyes where you just get lost. I could have sworn that I saw us married with this house, a dog and kids when I looked into his eyes. And, he's supper handsome, I mean really really handsome as in, the-pictures-don't-do-him-justice handsome. And, when our hands touched, it was electric, like time stopped and nothing else in the world mattered. It was as if we were the only ones on earth. And, he has a huge heart. He loves his kids above everything else. And, you can see that he's someone that's been hurt really bad in his life. I swear his eyes were sadder than mine. And, he has the best kids in the world. And he seems interested in me. But, he's still married. And I don't know what to do. And, I'm Olivia Pope I never not know what to do. It's infuriating. Please make it stop!"

Hearing his friend speak, he thought that she had more than a crush on Governor Grant. She was falling for him, and falling hard and fast.

"Liv, have you thought that maybe there is something worth exploring there?"

"As in a relationship?"she asked and he nodded. "You of all people know that I don't date. I haven't really dated since..."she trailed off.

"I know, you haven't dated in 8 years and 9 months. But, Liv, from what you're saying I think that it's about time you start. From what I can gather you are falling for him. And Liv, you deserve to be happy. And, if you think he might make you happy, then you should take the chance."

"But he's my boss. What if it doesn't work out? What if after 4 months he leaves like everyone else? I don't know but I think that I wouldn't be able to survive this. I barely know him but I think that him leaving me would be my undoing."

"What if it works out? What if he's the one you've been waiting for? You'll never know if you don't try. Take a leap of faith. I did the background check on this guy, he seems like a good guy. I think that if there is a possibility of him making you happy you should take it. The best things in life are the one's worth fighting for."

"So you think we should explore whatever it is that is between us?"

"Definetly. But, you should take your time. Get to know him as a friend and let him see you. If as you say he's feeling the same way about you, it should come on its own. And, if while getting to know him what you feel subsides then at least you will have gained a new friend. Liv, allow yourself to be happy. You deserve to be happy."

Liv went silent letting Huck's words sync in. Before she could respond, Huck chucled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You. I never thought I'd see a day where Olivia Pope would be avting like every other girl in the world. It's adorable."

"Arghhh! You don't get it it's frustrating."

"I just hope that now that you know how the other girls feel like when they're sruching on a guy, you won't become like them and get me to start painting each other's nails. I might be your best friend but I still have a reputation to uphoald!" he said laughing.

"I hate you." she said throwing a pilow at him and he ducked laughing which frustrated her even more.

"Okay, okay, I see you're really frustrated so, I think you need to relieve that frustration and I know exactyhow." he went to his bag and retrieved his PS3 and remotes.

"You brought your PS? Why?"

"Well, you said that you were lost and didn't really know what to do, so, I brought what I know makes you feel better. I mean, I wasn't really going to bring you ice cream, now was I?"

"Would have kicked your ass if you did."

'Exactly."

"So, wanna try to beat me?"

"Game on! By the way, you should really talk to your dad. He's been calling me everyday for the past week. I think that whatever he did or is about to do is huge this time."

"Argh. I will. Like I told you, when he calls next time, I'll answer. Why is he even calling you by the way?"

"I don't know. But you should really talk to him."

"I will. But, if you don't want to infuriate me any further we should really stop talking about the Nobel Prize winning dad that is my father." she said sarcatically.

"Yeah. I don't want you to give me another black eye. I'm still recovering from the other one."

"Argh that was an accident. And I told you I'm sorry. How long are you going to hold that over my head?"

"Uhm... I don't know. So, are we going to play or what?" he said trying to change subjects. He knew how guilty she felt that he sliped in her house and got a black eye. Apparently it was too early to joke about that.

They were in the middle of their 3rd round with Huck having won the preceding 2, when the computer buzzed signaling that it was done with part of the background check. Huck went to check what they found.

"Liv, I think you should really see this."

"OH! MY! GOD!"

* * *

**Grant Ranch, Santa Barbara-California**

The lawyers had arrived at quarter past and had been there with the papers one. They were going over everything to make sure that that was what they had agreed upon. Fitz was silent the whole would speak to her lawyer from time to time but Fitz was completely mute. Now, they were talking about children custody and the money. The lawyers asked if they had a deal. Mellie said yes.

"No" was what came from Fitz shocking his lawyers.

"No to what?" asked Mellie. Had Fitz changed his mind about the divorce or had Joe really told him the truth? She hoped that it was the divorce he was against and not the latter. Cause, if he knew the truth, then she was done.

"No to the deal."

"Are you saying we aren't divrcing anymore?"

"No, not at all. But I changed my mind about the deal, I want a new one."

"Okay." said the lawyers perplexed. They didn't know what was going on. Mellie was freaking out, Fitz seemed to be dead serious. And, Liv that they had just met but seemed to know more about the divorce than they did looked like she was enjoying this show. It looked that all she missed was popcorn to be sitting in front of the best movie ever.

"Yes, the deal is slightly changing. Mellie will only get the house in North Carolina and a quarter a million dollars. I get full custody of the kids and Mellie signs me her parental rights. She doesn't come next to me or my familly in a 2 miles radius."

"Why on earth would I agree to such a thing? I get nothing."

"Oh, you should be happy you're even getting that. I was going to leave you with nothing but, it wouldn't look very well on my part. And, we both know it's better than going to the prenup." he said with a wink.

"You can't do that. I won't sign. I can't possibly agree to that!"

"Ow, you will sign and agree to my terms."

"What makes you think that. I'm the mother of your children, you can't do that to me. Think about the kids."

"Ow, don't worry, it was the kids, it was them I was thinking about when I made that decision. Oh, don't you dare play the 'I'm their mother card'. You're nothing but a surrogate to Karen and Keith." And she knew in that instant that he knew.

He turned to the lawyers "Don't worry, Liv already had the papers drawn, you just need to sign."

"Excuse me, but, I'm lost here. What's going on?" Fitz's lawyer, Nicholas Smith asked.

"Mellie, do you want to tell them or should I?"

**FLASHBACK**

_"OH! MY! GOD!"_

_"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"_

_"We need to show this to the Governor ASAP.''_

_They left the hotel and headed to the ranch with Liv driving like a mad woman. Once at the ranch, they were told that he was with Cyrus in the study. _

_"Cyrus, we need the room." she said barging in the study._

_"What is there that you need to tell him that I can't know?" he asked perplex. Since Liv came along, Fitz was even more secretive with him and seemed not to be with Liv. And, he'd known Fitz longer and in the midst of a day and a half, Liv had gotten Fitz to trust her more than he trusted him. And, he didn't like it one bit. _

_Seeing how Liv looked out of breath, Fitz knew that whatever she had to tell him was really important._

_"Cyrus, we need the room." he said with a daring eye. And left but not without showing that he wasn't that happy about it._

_"Liv, what's going on?" he asked with concern. She started rambling about everything. Fitz moved from behind his chair and went in fron tof Liv. Liv hadn't realised that he had moved until he put his hands on her shoulders. She imediatly went silent. Huck watched everything that was unfolding in front of his eyes. Somehow he felt like he had underestimated the intensity of the feelings that Liv and Fitz shared. From what he was seeing, there was no turning back possible, they were already in too deep._

_"Okay, take a deep and tell me what's going on."_

_"You remember how I said that I wanted to do a background check on Mellie?" he nodded. "Well, we found something that I think you should know. It's not the whole thing. We don't have the whole background chack yet. We should have it by monday. But I really think you should know this."_

_"Okay." he said fearing whatever they had found out that made Liv come rushing to his office._

_"By the way, this is Huck." she said motioning for Huck to show him the video. He came and put the computer on the desk. And pressed play and waited for Fitz to watch._

_"Oh my God. Does this mean what I think it means?"he said after watching the video that Huck had shown him._

_"I'm so sorry but it is." said Liv. She was hurting for him. He didn't deserve it. He had already been hurt in his life. This must have been extremely painful coming from someone whom you married must have hurt a lot more. She couldn't imagine the emotional pain he was feeling. She wanted to make it better. If she could, she would have insured that he was never hurt the way he'd already been._

_"Why would she do that?"_

_"I think she thought it would make you divorce her. And your prenup says that if you were to divorce her without a valid reason in front of the law, you'd have to give her 30% of your wealth and she gets to keep your last name. I think that it was for her to ensure that she got the money and the fame that came with your last name. But, you didn't divorce her and ruined her plan. But, she couldn't stand to divorce you herself since she'd get nothing. I'm so sorry."_

_Fitz went silent. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. After about 5 minutes of silence, it was Huck that broke the silence. _

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"Liv, I'll need your help."_

_Fit was going to make sure that Mellie knew that she'd messed with the wrong person! And Liv was going to do everything in her power to help Fitz._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Mellie, do you want to tell them or should I?"

When Mellie showed no intention of speaking, Fitz went ahead.

"Okay the, I will. Mellie used me for my name and money. But, that's okay. The unforgivable crime is that she aborted my unborn child, made me believe that it was a miscarriage and watched me grieve knowing what she did.

So, gentlemen, Mellie, sign the papers so that I can continue with my day. I don't have all the time in the world, you know!" He said leaving everyone speechless.

"What? I'm lost here. Could you please elaborate?" said one of the lawyers braking the uneasy silence they'd fallen into.

Mellie hid her face in her hands. She wasn't ready for people to start judging her.

"Well, since it looks like Mellie isn't going to answer, I think Liv should clarify this for you." he motioned for her to start speaking.

"I actually think that Huck should do it." They had tried to understand the whole situation in the afternoon while coming up with a plan.

"So, Mrs. Grant heard about the 'nerdy' senator's son who was too advanced and couldn't fit in at school. She knew who he was before he even met her. She made sure she'd be in his class. Her plan was to befriend him, make sure she had sex with him and lateron claim that that she was pregnant; since he was the governor's son, she was sure his family would do everything possible to ensure that that story never got out.

However, when she got to know the Governor, she learned that he would do everything possible to make sure that if he ever got a girl pregnant, he'd ensure that she didn't abort and he'd take care of the child. That changed her plan. They happened to have sex. She knew that she couldn't claim to be pregnant without really being because of his family, so when she said she was pregnant she really was.

She imposed that they get married or she'd abort knowing the Governor would. Once they were married and the prenup signed, Mrs Grant went and got an abortion thinking that it would get Governor Grant to divorce her. And, according to the prenup, he would have had to give her 30% of his wealth and she'd keep his last name. That wasn't counting on the Governor trying to make his marriage work." he recontered.

"So, Mellie only has two choices. Either she goes withthis deal or, Governor Grant goes to his prenup and make sure she's sued for emotional distress." Liv said once she'd given the lawyers time for everything to synch in.

Without a word, Mellie took the papers signed and left quitely. It only left the lawyers, Fitz, Liv and Huck. The lawyers signed and left the 3 alone. They fell into a easy silence, and Fitz sighed in relief. She'd signed, the only thing left was to file.

"Governor, you said your brother-in-law came here today but said nothing. Why would he do that? I think he's up to something. I don't know what it is but, he's up to something."

* * *

**AN: What do you think?**

**-What do you think of Huck/Liv?**

**\- What do you think of Fitz's reaction?**

**\- Do you think that Mellie got what she deserverd? Or does she need more?**

**\- Do you think Liv has something in store for Mellie?**

**\- What do you think is the deal between Liv and her dad?**

**\- Who do you think is 'SHE'?**

**\- Why do you think Liv hasn't really dated in 8 years 9 months?**

**\- What is Joe up to?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but, I've had a lot happening with me and my family lately. R.I.P. to my 2 uncles that passed this past 2 month. And, I myself had to have surgery done. So, it's been a very eventful month. Consequently, I didn't have time to update. **

**But, be reassured, I'm back and already writing chapter 10. It will be up soon.**

**Without any further ado, here is chapter 9.**

**Enjoy and review. The more the reviews, the sooner I'll update.**

**DISCLAIMER: Scandal and it's characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC/Disney.**

* * *

**4 pm Manhattan, New York**

The weekend went rather quickly. Liv had suggested that he go with the kids back to his grandfather's house so they wouldn't be there to see their mother move out and could recuperate their suitcases since they came back in such a rush. Fitz had contracted a movers company which had ensured him that everything that was Mellie's would be gone from the house when they returned. He just wanted her gone and gone for good. Any reminder that he had of Mellie he wanted gone.

He had asked the kids whether or not they wanted to keep some pictures of Mellie since she was their mother after all bug they had denied saying that the pictures they had with Mellie were forced. He'd contracted an interior designer to remodel the house during the time he would be gone with the kids. He wanted a fresh start.

The lawyers had gone to court to file as soon as they had signed. All that was now left was to do the press conference and the interview and he'd be free of Mellie. He hadn't dared to tell the kids what Mellie had done. What was he supposed to say exactly? He could understand but not comprehend what she'd done and why. His kids deserved better, they were too young to be faced with the cruelty of the world. He wanted to protect them for as long as he could.

Today marke to be the beginning of a new chapter in his life though. As he laid in his bed in the penthouse his grand mother had left him, he reminisced upon the day he'd just had. He decided he'd watch the news and see how his speech was received.

In other news today, Governor Grant of California and his wife of nearly 15 years announced their divorce. It is an announcement that came as a surprise for many. It was in a press conference held at the Governor's office in Sacramento that the couple announced their separation. The statement was short and no questions were answered however, the governor said that he'd be having an hour long interview to address questions about his family and the divorce. Here is the statement that was released only a few hours ago.

_... members of the press, I wish that I had called this press conference under better circumstances. However, life doesn't work this way. My family and I have been through a lot these days. After a lot of consideration, we decided to do what's great for our family. And, it's with grate sadness that were are here to announce that my wife Mellie and I will be divorcing. I'd like to correct the rumors that might come from this announcement however, Mellie and I are not divorcing due to an affair. All we ask you is that you grant us some privacy as we go on with our lives, mostly our children. It's already bad enough having your parents divorce, even if you know it's for the best, I don't want my kids to be worrying about the press in addition to everything. I know you all have questions but, I will not be answering them today. Olivia Pope will arrange for an interview in the weeks to come where all of your questions will be answered but, for now, all we ask for is some privacy..._

This came as a shock to many. But, political analysts say that this move was pretty risky for the president hopeful as it tanks his approval ratings. But, only one question remains; what happened that made governor Grant make this drastic move that could cost him his dream? I guess this question should be answered in the upcoming interview."

Not wanting to watch it any longer, he switched off the tv and decided to take a nap himself. It had been a long day.

* * *

**7pm. Santa Barbara, California**

Liv was looking at Fitz's numbers, since his press conference, he'd lost almost 20 points, leaving him in at 45. She was working her head to find solutions that would bring Fitz's numbers up. But couldn't come up with much. She was getting worked up by it. As she was getting ready to say quits for the day, her phone rang but it was a number she didn't recognize.

"Liv, I need your help. I didn't know who else to call. I really need you right now. Please..."

After hearing the panicked voice, she immediately knew who was n the other line.

"Calm down. Ok? Take a deep breath. Now, explain what happened."

"I really need you to come over. I can't cant really tell you what happened over the phone. But, I really need your help. Please, I don't know what to do."

"Okay. Where are you right now? Send me your address and, I'll be there as soon as I can."

The other person told her where he was.

"Okay, listen, I don't know what happened but, you're worrying me right now. Whatever happened must be big. I'm going to send you an address, I want you to go there. Tell them it's Liv who sent you, tell them to call me. I want you to go there and wait for me. I'm on my way right now."

They agreed and hung up. As soon as she hung up, her phone rang.

"What?"

"Is that a way to answer to your father?"

Olivia froze, she had been waiting for him to call however, now was not the good time t discover whatever it was that her father had done this time.

"Listen, I don't really have time to talk. I have to go, a friend needs me. I promise that I'll call you as soon as I can. But, I really got to go. Bye." And with that she hung up on him leaving her father dumfounded and a little annoyed with her. He'd taken time to call her and she hadn't even bothered to give him 5 minutes of her time. He was her father... She could at least spare him 5 minutes of her time. However, he couldn't entirely blame her. They didn't exactly have the best father-daughter relationship. But, he wasLiv determined to change that. But first, he needed to know where she was.

Liv came running into Huck's room.

"Huck, we gotta go to San Francisco ASAP."

"Okay, what's happening?" He asked quizzically.

"I don't really have time to explain, I'll tell you on the way. But, we have to get moving."

What the heck is happening? I never seen her like this. Did something happen? God, I hope it's nothing major.

* * *

**6pm Manhattan, New York**

Fitz decided to wake up the twins, if he let them sleep much longer, they wouldn't be able to sleep at night. Like when they were younger, they had slept in the same bed. That told Fitz that they were really getting affected by all of this. He was thankful that Liv had suggested that he take time for his children. He would ensure that they didn't close themselves to the world. Keith was already private as it was, he didn't need his son, shutting down the whole world except his twin. And Karen, it was already going to be difficult without her friends but, he didn't need them to close themselves.

"Guys, you gotta wake up." He said shaking Keith who held his sister very protectively. One thing was sure, he would've done any and everything to ensure that his sister was safe and happy. They both groaned as he took the cover from them.

"Dad, seriously, let us sleep. We're both exhausted." Said Karen in frustration.

"I know you guys are tired but, if you don't wake up, you won't find sleep at night. Besides, I'm letting you guys order whatever you want." One that Fitz had been very keen on, was the kids diet. He always ensured that they ate equilibrated meals which was a battle between himself and the twins. Today however he was going to try to make things a little bit different, he was going to let them choose whatever they wanted to eat, just for today though, they had been through a lot and they need some comfort food.

"You're serious? You mean I can ask for whatever I want and you wouldn't have a problem with it?" asked Keith, everyone knew that he was a fair lover of very cheesy burgers. His father only let him eat them twice a month and he'd done it already so, he wasn't sure if he'd allow it. Fitz chuckled at the enthusiasm of his son.

"Yes bud, you can order whatever you want but it's just for today don't make it a habit."

"Of course. I'm going to look at menus online. Dad, your computer is your room right?"

"Yes, it's in its bag on the nightstand."

And with that he was out of the room leaving his father to wake up a sleep-loving Karen who'd fallen back to sleep.

"Karen honey, wake up." He said shaking her. She groaned in response.

"I don't want to."

"Sweetheart, you have to, you have to eat. I don't want to see you starving."

"I'm not hungry."

"Honey, you haven't eaten all day. You barely touched your breakfast, you refused the food on the plane, you can't not eat now. You're starving yourself."

"But I'm just not hungry."

"Eat please honey, at least, do it for me. Besides I was going to order your favorite."

"Okay, but not too much."

Fitz made a mental note to speak to Karen and find out why she was suddenly starving herself. But, now was not the time.

"Okay, come on, lets join your brother."

"So, Keith, what have you decided to order?" He asked as they went into his room.

"Well, I was thinking about ordering some McDonald's but, I also want some pizza, but I don't really know where to order, I don't exactly know New York so, I was hoping you'd know where to order." He was amazed at how one of his kids couldn't eat while the other seemed to never get full.

"Okay, which pizza do you want?"

"I can't decide between mafioso, margarita, or the barbecue chicken and mushroom."

"I think you should go with the chicken mushroom one, I know a place where they make the best ones. And will also be able to deliver Karen's order. So, write your order down so I can order."

He ordered their food. And came back into the living room where the kids were watch a teen drama show.

* * *

**8.30 Somewhere in San Francisco**

Huck and Liv arrived at the location she'd told her caller.

"What the heck happened?"asked Liv once she saw her friend. Before the other person could respond, she sobbed on Liv's shoulders. They were silent for a while until she calmed down.

"I... I..." And she sobbed again.

Huck looked at her intently and he knew. "He was biting you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She looked at him shocked.

"How did you..." She let her question trail off.

"So, it's true." It was also a statement. "And he knows because, he's Huck. But, why didn't you call me Abby? You know you could call me anytime right?"

"I couldn't. He would've known if I did." She took a deep breath. "He put me under surveillance so, he'd know who I called and it would have been worse."

"Okay, give me your phone." Huck said in a calm tone. She gave it to him and he dismantled it. She looked at him in shock. "If you're under surveillance, then he'd know you're here which would put you both in danger."

"Abby, I need to know everything that happened for me to help you. Don't worry, you can speak in front of Huck with no problem. I trust him with my life."

She took a deep breath end started recounting what happened.

"Okay, so, you know how after I graduated undergrad, I said that I'd found a job ane I'd work there 2 to 3 years until I could afford grad school, even if you offered to pay and I refused?" She asked Liv who nodded. "Now that I think about it, maybe I should have taken you on that offer. After I moved, you and I drifted appart till we eventually stopped talking to each other. And I know that that hurt you deeply considering everything... That's one of my biggest regrets. I regret giving up on you, and our friendship when all you did was try to make it work even if you knew I was then again another personthat broke your heart.

So, I went back home to that job, I think that, that you knew. I worked there for 3 years before I could go to grad school. I went to Yale, since it was closer to my parent's house that way I spent less and, I could get a part time job to cover the rest of my spending.

Senior year, I met this guy, Charles, and, he was sweet and charming. We started dating a little before I graduated. I did an internship at the DAs office as an investigator for 6 months. After dating for a year and 3 months, Charles proposed and I said yes. We got married 4 months later and moved to Philadelphia. Charles insisted that I couldn't work, that, it look bad on his part as he was aspiring to be governor and no governor's wife works. I loved him so much that I agreed.

However, once he became governor, he changed, he was more absent and less caring. I suspected that he cheated on me when I confronted him about it, that's when the beating started. At first I thought it was just that he was angry and it was a one time thing. But, the months that followed, he made it a habit, during that time, he'd beat me at least once a month.

Since it was getting out of hand, I told his folks, you know, since I don't have parents of my own who I could tell. And the bastard that is his father only told him and I quote, 'don't make it obvious.' I thought of calling you cause i knew that even if we'd drifted apart you'd come and help me if I asked, but when I did it said you were out of the country, so, II decided I'd call once thou came back to the States. That night, he bit me even more and said that if I ever tried something like that again, it'd be worse. That's when I knew he put me on surveillance. I asked him for a divorce and he said that republicans didn't get divorced that I'd have to suck it up. After that, he took my ID, passport, everything. He said that if I dared to say a word to the press, he'd ruin me along with his entire family.

Last Monday, his PR came and said that something had to be done about the rumors that he'd be cheating and the fact that we don't spend time together. So, he decided we'd come here. We came on Friday.

Today, when I saw Governor Grant's press conference, I saw you in the background and I knew you were in Cali. I then knew that this would be my one chance to escape the monster that became my husband. When he was out with his whore, I told my bodyguard I wasn't feeling well that he had to go at the lobby and get me some meds. When he was gone, I called the lobby, and told them to call me a cab. I got dressed quickly and left by the stairs.

I made sure to close the door so, Jack, my bodyguard, would think that I'm inside sleeping perhaps. Once in the cab, I told him to go to the nearest public phone, that's when I called you. The address you told me, I told it to the cabbie and, he brought me here. I gave him, all the cash I had on me and, I didn't want to use the credit card cause he'd know. So, that how I got here. By the way, what's this place?"

Liv was horrified, she couldn't believe what her friend had been through. She vowed to help her in whatever ways she could.

"It's my grandfather's summer house. When you called, I thought that either you were raped or you had killed someone so, I needed to put you somewhere where you'd feel safe and where I'd know if anyone is about to harm you in anyway. The guards have strict rules to call me if someone who's not myself, Huck, Harrison or my grandfather. So, I would have know if someone was following you."

"Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. I wish I could have helped you sooner. Huck, order her something to eat and see if she wasn't followed. Abby, I'm going to show you my room, so, you can shower and get dressed, I have a few clothes here in case of emergency. By the way, how. Long were you supposed to stay in San Francisco?"

"Two weeks. Why?"

"That's good. It gives us time to draw the papers for your divorce calmly knowing that your husband won't issue a missing person's report unless he's sure you aren't at a shelter. That gives us about 4 days. So, in 3 days, you and I are going to go back to the hotel and serve him the papers and ask for him to give you back your documents."

"Oww. Okay."

"By the way, Huck, I need that background check tomorrow first thing in the morning."

He nodded and then left. She sighed deeply, this was going to be one hell of a week. She didn't really know how she'd be able to handle everything. maybe she was in over her head. but, she couldn't not help a friend. Abby was after all the one who welcomed her with opens arms without judgment or bullying when she'd arrived at Harvard sophomore year. Even if she hadn't seen her in years, she felt like she owed it to her to do her best. She owed it to the friendship they once had.

* * *

**7pm Manhattan, New York**

They ate and enjoyed their evening. Once the food was done and the living room was cleared, Fitz sat with the kids.

"Kids, I know today was a very emotional day for everyone. So, I decided that we wouldn't talk about it today rather tomorrow evening. Right now, I need you guys to choose what we're going to do. I made a list, you can choose."

He handed them both lists. "Those are the activities I thought we could do until next week Thursday. On Friday, we'll be going to the Hampton's until we go back home. You are however, welcome to make any suggestions."

The kids were overjoyed upon hearing that they were going to the Hampton's. they hadn't been in a while. Mellie was against them going to the Hampton's she said that it was useless to go on a vacation in your own country, so, whenever they went for family vacations, it was in Europe or Australia. But, the kids loved the Hampton's, for them, it was filled with memories of their time with their Nana.

On the list it read:

**Activities in NYC:**

American Museum of Natural History

Central Park

Coney Island

Empire State Building

Historic Richmond Town

Intrepid Sea, Air &amp; Space Museum

The Metropolitan Museum of Art

New York Hall of Science

New-York Historical Society

Rockefeller Center

Sony Wonder Technology Lab

Statue of Liberty

Top of the Rock Observation Deck

Wollman Rink and Victorian Gardens

They debated on where to go. They ended up agreeing on everything but, for Karen's sake, added a shopping spree on 5th Avenue. The kids also reminded him that he should call the interior designer to tell her about the designs they'd like in their rooms. Once they all was settled, Fitz told the kids they had to be in bed by 9.30 pm and that he loved them and left them to whatever it was they were doing. He headed to his room, took a quick shower and switched back on the call he'd been dying to make all day. When his phone was on, he was welcomed by many notifications:

**Your Voice Mail is full, please delete some messages in order to get newer ones.**

Text Message: **28 new messages**

Call: **33 missed calls **

He opened the missed calls:

**Fitzgerald Grant II: 1**

**Elizabeth Grant: 9**

**William Ford Jr.: 4**

**Ronal Lauder: 5**

**Leonard Lauder: 3**

**Cyrus Beene: 11**

With a deep sigh, he decided to ignore all the calls, saying he'd call them all tomorrow, and continued with his initial plan.

"What?" He heard. Oh boy, maybe it was an error.

"Umm... Am I calling at a wrong time?" He heard her demeanor change.

"Hi" she said with a smile in her voice

"Hi" he smiled "Did I wake you? You sounded frustrated." He asked with guilt in his voice.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just, I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um..." Now was the time to decide if she'd follow Huck's advice or not. The decision was hers to make.

* * *

**AN:what do you think? **

**So, Abby made her entrance...**

**We learned quite a bit about Liv.**

**Liv's dad made a slight appearance.**

**Next chapter, a lot is gonna happen...**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:****Happy thanksgiving everyone! I'm so sorry it took long to update but, when I was set to update the story, I realized my younger brother deleted it so I had to re-write the whole thing.**

**I enjoyed reading your reviews. I'll answer them one by one this week.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 10. Enjoy and review. **

**This is a Liv centric chapter. Longest chapter so far.**

**DISCLAIMER: Scandal and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC/Disney.**

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York 8pm_**

_"What?" He heard. Oh boy, maybe it was an error._

_"Umm... Am I calling at a wrong time?" He heard her demeanor change._

_"Hi" she said with a smile in her voice_

_"Hi" he smiled "Did I wake you? You sounded frustrated." He asked with guilt in his voice._

_"No, no, it's not that. It's just, I have a lot on my mind right now."_

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"Um..." Now was the time to decide if she'd follow Huck's advice or not. The decision was hers to make._

* * *

**San Francisco**

She didn't know what to do. He had shared with her what he confessed to have never shared with anyone just minutes upon meeting her, so she'd have to trust him right? But, she wasn't an open person, she didn't like to share. But then, she remembered Huck's words:_**"You should take your time. Get to know him as a friend and let him see you. If as you say he's feeling the same way about you, it should come on its own. And, if while getting to know him what you feel subsides then at least you will have gained a new friend. Liv, allow yourself to be happy. You deserve to be happy." **Okay Liv, you have a huge crush on him, just, share, he won't judge. He's had almost a life as crappy as yours, he'll understand. _After a mental pep talk, she decided to bite the bullet.

"Um... I think I'm in way over my head. I'm Olivia Pope, no situation is supposed to be too overwhelming, and, I can't seem to know what to do and, I always know what to do. I can't concentrate on my job. And, I can't fail at my job cause, I'm supposed to be the best, so, failure is not an option.

But, I also have to be a better person, a better human being, a good friend. However, I can't seem to do both. God, I'm a failure of a human being. I can't do my job and have a social life. And... My goodness, she was right, I'm a disappointment, oh no..." She was cut off by Fitz.

"Liv, Liv, you're rambling. Take a deep breath." She did as he said and he felt her relax on the other line. She didn't know how, but, his voice seemed to calm her. "Okay, now, tell me what's going on. I didn't get a word of what you said."

She took another deep breath. "I don't know what to do." She admitted mostly to herself. "I can't seem to concentrate on work because," she stopped herself. _What should I say? Because I have a major crush on my boss who might be the future president of the United States? _

So, instead she said "... Of some personal reasons. And, late this afternoon, I received a call from a friend that I hadn't seen to since I graduated Law School and she really needs my help right now, and, I can't abandon her in her hour of need, she was there for me through undergrad and grad school. But, I don't seem to have time to do my job adequately and be a good friend. I... I... I don't know."

She sighed deeply. "The story of my life... And I know you didn't call me to have me talking about my life. But, I was so caught up with everything that I forgot to follow up with Huck. But, if you want to know what he found, I can get you the info in about 10 minutes. I'm sure he's done by now. And, you did good today, your numbers dropped but not as bad as could be expected. I'm confined we'll be able to raise them in no time."

He let her speak sensing that she needed to let all that off her chest. Once he felt like she was done, he decided to speak.

"First of all, I didn't call to talk about work. I called to talk to you." At that he mind started racing going a 100mph. Could he actually be as interested as she was? He couldn't be, could he?

"Secondly, you don't have to choose between your job and your social life. You are a good person, I don't know that many people who'd drop everything to do a favor for a friend and you are the best at what you do.

And, you are not a failure, and, far from that. You are an accomplished woman, an inspiration to many. Did you know Karen wants to be like you when she grows up? She worships the grounds you walk on. Heck, even Cyrus worships the ground you walk on if he thought you were the only one who could deal with my situation, and I think we both know that Cyrus worships no one except himself.

And, the fact that your friend's situation affects this much doesn't make you a failure, rather a human being, and a human with a heart, a big heart. If you think you can't do your job adequately due to personal issues then, resolve them first."

The last part of his monologue had her smirking, _if only you knew._ But, generally she was just shocked. She could have sworn that that would have been the speech Huck would have given her and he had known her for nearly 9 years. But, to have it come from Fitz who she had known for less that a week came as a shock. Could he actually read her? Most people didn't even bother to try and, it had even taken Huck a while to do so. Why was it easier with Fitz? Why did she feel like she could be herself with him and not be judged or thought less of?

But in this instant, she didn't know what to say except: "Thanks. It's very kind of you to say."

"I'm just telling you the truth Liv, it's not about being kind. And, for you friend, take the next 2 weeks off, it's not really like you're doing that much at the moment. For the next week, focus on your friend. And, when I come, we'll still have a week left to prep for the interview. There isn't that much to be done right now and your friend need your help. Go help your friend. I'm sure Cyrus can survive without you, he's been doing good so far."

"Thanks, but I can't really do that. You'd be paying me for nothing. And, I know money isn't an issue for you, me either but, it wouldn't feel right with me if I just took off for 2 weeks and still being paid. Besides, unlike what you think, there's a lot to do here."

"Okay, if it's about that then, as your client, I demand that for the next 2 weeks, you take care of your friend."

"You can't really demand of me that I do that!"

"Yes, I can and I just did.I'm you client, and you do what I want. So, for the next 2 weeks, you're gonna help your friend, as part of you job with me."

"Okay then. But, I refused to be paid for those 2 weeks."

"Fair enough with me."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I should actually be thanking you. I mean, I'm divorced and still have a chance for a political future and that thanks to you."

"No, I actually have to thank you. For listening to me without judging and forcing me to take care of my friend. It means a lot. Anyways, I know you didn't call to hear the story of my life, so, what did you want to talk about?"

"You're welcome. And, I don't mind hearing the story of your life Livvie." Had he just called her Livvie? Only one person called her that and that person was in France. Did he know what it meant to her? What it entitled?

"I called just to talk to you. The other day when I unloaded everything on you, it was easy. You're easy to talk to. It feels right to talk to you. And, that's why I called. I want to talk. But, I'd like if you were the one talking. You don't have to unload anything, I'd like to talk about any and everything with you." He said somewhat fearful. Was he pushing? The last thing he needed was for her to think that he was pushy.

She hesitated a little and then remembered Huck's words, and decided that to talk she could do. And, she was thankful that he wasn't pushing and didn't expect her to have the same disclosure he'd displayed earlier that week.

"Sure, we can talk. But nothing too heavy. Heavy stuff aren't meant to be discussed over the phone."

He let out a relieved sigh. He was glad she wasn't freaked out like he thought she would and had all the right to. After all he'd pretty much told her his entire life in less than an hour after knowing her. He just hoped that him saying he wanted to her didn't make her think that she had to share her story too. On his behalf he'd told her his story as his fixer and because he needed to get it off his chest. He didn't want her to feel pressured. He wanted her to share her story when she felt like it, if she felt like it, not because she felt like she needed to.

"Ok then. Since last time I am the only one who pretty much talked the whole time, I'll let you choose what we talk about."

"Am okay with that. So, tell me, how's New York? The kids?"

"It's busy as always, but you already knew that. I mean, it's New York. The kids are great, they'd missed coming here. It had been a while. The seem to enjoy themselves so, that's good. We just had dinner."

"That sound good. It's good that they're enjoying themselves. Their lives were altered in a mater of days. Where did you guys eat? I mean, since you didn't have reservations, it must have been hard to find a restaurant on such short notice."

"Actually, we didn't go out. The kids were tired and so was I. So, we ordered pizza instead. We ordered Joe's pizza; best pizza in New York!"

"That's where you're wrong, Motorino is the best pizza in New York."

"I'll have to disagree with you on that one, Motorino is disgusting; Joe's is the best."

"Between you and I, I'm the one who lived in New York and goes there more often, so, by experience I know New York's best pizza. And I am telling you that it's Motorino."

He laughed. "You're never wrong are you?"

She laughed as well. "No, I'm never wrong. But you on the other hand..." She trailed off with giggles.

He made an audible gasp. "Moi? I'm not wrong missy, just 'cause you don't have good taste doesn't mean other people are wrong!"

"You? How can you talk about taste? I mean you like Joe's pizza; total sign that you are tasteless..."

"Okay, okay. Lets just agree to disagree."

She huffed. "I still am right though!" He grinned, he liked this. It felt natural, normal, right. It felt like they had known each other their whole lives rather done days. "So, what are you and the kids doing tomorrow?" She asked changing subjects.

"We're going to the American Museum of Natural History then we'll have a picnic in Central Park. You can't really go to New York and not go the Central Park. That would be rude!" She laughed at his not so funny joke and didn't know why.

"A picnic sounds great. And it would be a crime to go to New York and not go to Central Park. It's really lovely but you should see it in Fall, it's absolutely breathtaking. Picnics there are amazing. My grandpa and I used to picnic there on Saturdays after church. It was our thing. I think that that's why I love Central Park so much. I have to go at least once when I'm in New York." She smiled reminiscing on the memories of her and her grand father in the park.

"Church on Saturday? You're Jewish?" He asked awkwardly. He'd never seen a black jew before. But, who knew? There's a time for everything right?

She giggled. "No, silly, my grandfather is a Seventh-day Adventist, we pray on Saturday. Have you ever seen a black jew?"

"Ow, that makes more sense than you being jewish. But, you never know, just because I haven't seen a black Jew do sent mean they don't exist. It also explains why you don't work on Saturday."

"Yeah, I try to keep our tradition alive. So, I take the whole Saturday off to do as I used to do with grandpa. When I was younger, he used to come and pick me up on Saturday mornings to go to church. It started when my parents had to out for an event and needed a babysitter but couldn't find one, so they called , they started calling him when they just wanted to be ride of me for the day.

And, it soon became a tradition. We'd go to church together, have picnics in Central Park and volunteer at a Meals on Wheels in the evening.

For a while, I stopped believing in God and going to church but, my grandpa was always there after church with a picnic basket. He never judged. He did ask why I didn't wanna go to church anymore and I told him. And that was it, the next Saturday, He just showed up at my house with the basket ready to go just like before except he came after church. I think that the fact that he was there helped me a lot at the time. We still did that even when I went to boarding school." It felt good to talk to someone. Sure she had Huck, but it wasn't the same. Huck listened but she felt like Fitz understood what she meant, what it's like.

And like that they talked the night away. They only realized the time, when Liv saw the sun rising in the morning and said their goodbyes.

* * *

**San Francisco, the next morning**

Liv came down the stairs around 8am. She found Huck and Abby already having breakfast.

"How did everyone sleep?" She asked with a yawn.

"Well." Said Huck biting his pancake.

"Well as well. You on the other hand look like you didn't sleep at all last night."

"Yeah, I didn't see the time pass." She said getting herself some water from the fridge and putting coffee in the coffeemaker before sitting on a bar stool. Huck gave her a knowing look.

"What were you doing?" Abby asked.

Huck stood to get some orange juice from the fridge and bent to Liv's ear whispering "Maybe you should tell you boyfriend to talk less so he could actually let you sleep next time. You look like crap."

She hit him on the arm. "He's not my boyfriend, Huck. Besides, how do you know I was speaking to someone? Did it come to you that I'm actually tired?"

"Last night you received a call, I was coming to show you my findings when I heard you speaking to someone. And, this morning when I went out for my morning run, you were talking on the phone, and that was 4.30 am. When I came back 2 hours later, you were still on the phone and actually giggling, it was creepy. And now, you look like crap but can't wipe that grin off your face. It took me about 2 seconds to know you were talking to HIM. He might no be your boyfriend but,you want him to be." He said sitting back on the bar stool. And she knew he'd done that on purpose.

"Okay, I'm lost here. Who's the guy who's not your boyfriend but with whom you spoke through the night? I swear I've been away far too long. Never thought I'd see a day where Olivia Pope spent the night speaking to a guy. I know you actually spoke mainly to guys in my college years but it's not the same. This one is making you look like a 14 year-old who just been asked out to a dance by her crush since elementary school. By the way, Huck, thanks for pointing out the grin; I hadn't noticed it. He must be darn special. You must tell me about him, I need to know such things. We really need to catch up."

Liv sent Huck the death glare and he shrugged. "We will catch up through the week. But, just so you know, there is no boyfriend."

"Oh come on,! Give a girl something. You can't tell me that there isn't someone responsible for that grin. At least tell me who was on the phone."

"Huck, this is all your fault." She glared at him.

"I did nothing wrong Liv. I just think you should try and speak to a girl about it. I mean, get an other point of view. Besides, you knew Abby before we met, you can trust her. And the poor girl need some good news, she's been through so much." And with that she knew that he'd done a background check on her and that she could be trusted and what he feared. She groaned but she knew he was right. She needed to show Abby that she was wanted to avoid her becoming suicidal. She knew that feeling and she wished it on no one.

"Okay. I was speaking to my client who I might or might not have a huge crush on." She said rapidly in a low voice.

"What? I didn't catch you."

"I said I was my client."

"Why would you spend your night speaking to your boss?" And the realization hit her. Her friend had fallen hard for her boss and was having difficulties dealing with it. Not only did the first time she really fell for someone, fall hard and quickly, but, she fell for her boss. "Who's this client of yours?"

"Fitzgerald Grant, Governor of California, not even divorced yet, AKA probable the future President of the United States."

"Holy crap! The guy is gorgeous, a god. You're so lucky. If I didn't like you and owe you my life right now, I'd kick you for not making a move."

"Not that Abby! The guy isn't even divorced yet."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Huck suggested I befriend him and see where it goes. And, if it's just a crush, at least I would have a new friend. Otherwise we'd see..."

"Do you think he feels the same?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I mean, he did call just to talk to me which we did all night long."

Abby shrieked. "A guy liked that doesn't stay on the phone with you if he doesn't feel the same. I mean the guy could have anyone he'd like and you're the one he wants to talk to. I think he's in the same position as you are."

She sighed. "I hope so. Anyway, lets talk about you. We don't need to go to Santa Barbara before 2 weeks by orders so,we focus all our energy on your case. What's your endgame?"

"What?"

"I mean, what do you want from this? What do you expect?"

"I just want my old life back."

"So, you except no money from you husband, nothing?" She shook her head. "Do you have anywhere to go? Anywhere you want to go?"

"No. But, I could always go back to Connecticut."

"Is it where you want to go?"

"Not really."

"Okay. You'll be gong to Washington if you don't mind. You'll stay at my house. I'm sorry but, you'll be there alone until the end of the campaign. We need to get you a lawyer. I need Harrison back soon. Huck, the priority is Abby so, find anything and everything you need on a Charles Putney and his family. And I mean everything. If he didn't give back a book in 3rd grade, I need to know. The other background check, I'll need it in a week." He nodded and left. She then turned to Abby.

"Abby, I'm going to Skype call Lisa, my personal stylist, talk to her so she knows what to buy you. Your wardrobe should be ready by Saturday morning meanwhile, I'm taking you shopping for the clothes you'll be wearing before you go to DC this afternoon. On Thursday, you and I are going to see your husband. If everything goes well, you and Harrison should be meeting with him and his lawyers on Monday next week. I hope that everything will be done by wednesday. So, by Thursday, next week, you should be living in DC. I'll help you settle in and head back to Santa Barbara on Sunday night. Is that okay with you?"

"It's more than okay Liv, thank you very much. I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't have to repay me or thank me. This is what friends are for."

"Nevertheless, thank you from the bottom of my heart." She said hugging her.

"You're welcome. Now, lets make those calls, shall we?" First she called Lisa from her computer and told her that Abby would be staying in her guest room and that she needed a wardrobe for when she'd be there. While Abby spoke to Lisa, she called Harrison and told him she needed him ASAP. He told her he'd be there in about 24 hours.

After she spoke to Harrison, Liv called her as she'd promised to see what he wanted.

"Look who remembered that I existed!" Her father answered.

"Dad, I haven't forgotten that you exist, it's just that Abby needed my help last night and I really couldn't talk." She said with a eye roll. Her father had a thing for dramatics. "Okay, dad, we're not going over this again. So, please tell me what you wanted."

"So, remember when we had dinner and you said that you wanted to launch your own firm at some point?"

"Dad, please tell me you didn't? God, you promised that you wouldn't do it anymore."

"You didn't let me finnish."

She sighed. "Okay, go on."

"So, I spoke to the mayor and got you a working permit for your firm. The papers are ready, you just need to sign them. I didn't know which name you'd like so, I left the name part blank. And, I bought you the best office space, you'll love it. And, before you say anything, you can't refuse this."

"Dad, I thought we talked about this after the jet. You can't keep on buying me things, I need to work for my own success. It's even you who taught me that. This really needs to stop. No more 'gifts' with a no refusal clause. Actually, no more gifts with clauses. You know, this is the reason I don't answer your calls right? I never know with you. One of these days you might call me to announce me that you bought me an island and that I don't have the choice but accept it."

"Good idea. That'll be christmas though. I already have your birthday gift." He teased her.

"Dad, I'm serious. I know you mean well but I swear you're smothering me. I need to know that I can do things on my own without waiting for my dad to do them for me. So from now on, you are not allowed to give me something that exceeds $2500 or buy something and put it under my name.

And, no more jets or shares or firms. If you want to buy me a gift, buy me a watch or worse a car or something, not a jet. And, I mean a watch not the company. I am not spoiled, I was never spoiled and will never be spoiled. Please stop! I swear if you don't I'll put a restraining order against you. And we both know it wouldn't look good on you. Seriously, you're getting on my nerves and I know that that's not what you want."

"Okay, I'll stop. But, that won't apply to your birthday present cause I already have it. And, I have a condition; have Sunday dinners with me."

"You know, this isn't fair right? You get your way in both cases."

"It's settled then."

She sighed, they both knew he just won. "But, the dinners will have to wait. I'm in the middle of a campaign, so, I'm not in DC. How about I call you on Sundays till I'm back in DC?"

"Ok. Looking forward to it. Love you." And he hung up. She let out a frustrated sigh. Whatever happened in her life, her father always had it his way. She somehow missed the dad who pushed her to excellence and refused to have a spoiled brat on his hands. The irony, when he was like that, she wished he was like he is. And now that he is, she wishes he'd be like he used to be.

The 2 weeks went by rather quickly. Fitz and Liv talked everyday but, not as long as the first time. Fitz was insisting that Liv call him by his first name but, she was reticent about that. It wasn't that she didn't want to call him by his first name, but, she thought it would be best not to so over the phone. As the days passed, she found herself looking forward to a 'Good morning' text or the nightly phone calls from Fitz. She found herself longing for the day she'd see him again.

Fitz's poll numbers had slowly began to increase mostly after him and the kids were spotted picnicking in Central Park. Apparently the kids had enjoyed the first picnic so much that they wanted to do it again before going to the Hampton's and that was when they were spotted. It showed the image of a man who cared for his children and their well being and most rumors that had surfaced about the divorce started dying down.

However, in Liv's opinion. The interview still remained a necessity because it showed a man who was honest and didn't want to hide things like typical politicians. If he did the interview, then him saying that he didn't cheat would be more believable. And since in the interview he'd be talking about the kids' custody, he'd win more sympathizers' points from other divorced families, and mostly women since he was the one with kids' custody. He'd give a new image of family. And since he was a republican, he'd give the party some publicity as it would appear that the party is becoming more inclusive.

Abby and her husband had filed on tuesday after they met with the lawyers. He'd only agreed after Liv broke his knee cap when he tried to hit Abby and refused to give her her documents. Liv had threatened that not only would she help Abby file a claim against him for domestic abuse, she herself would testify for that and file for assault.

She now lived in Liv's penthouse. In about a week, she'd start working in Liv's firm, Olivia Pope and Associates. At this point in time, they were 4 associates: Liv, Huck, Abby and Harrison. But, they'd see if they could add Stephen to it. However, Huck was reticent at the idea since Liv had told him what happened between them. He didn't know why but, he was uncomfortable with the idea of Stephen as an associate.

Their only client was the Grant Campaign since they weren't officially open yet and Liv had taken it, or rather Fitz, as her client before the firm came to be. Liv's life was in a good place. She had a good carreer, fortune, beauty and wonderful friends. But, all that wasn't what was making her smile today. Today, she was smiling 'cause she'd be getting to see Fitz today and she couldn't wait.

* * *

**AN: what do you think?**

**A lot happened:**

**= We got more of Liv's past.**

**= Liv's dad made an appearance **

**= What do you think of their relationship?**

**= What happened that made him change?**

**= Liv and Fitz daily conversations **

**= OPA came to life**

**= Huck doesn't trust Stephen.**

**= Liv attempted suicide?**

**= Don't you just love Liv's grandpa**

**Next chapter:**

**= the kids**

**= Cyrus**

**= the interview **

**= the background check**

**= maybe Fitz's family reaction to the divorce. (Choose who goes first in your reviews.)**

**Ghissie**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on this story. This chapter was meant to come up on December 2nd unfortunately, I suffered a memory loss before I could do so. It was only yesterday that I regained my memory and was kin on posting this story ASAP, its almost 1 am, and I'm finalizing it. **

**I'm doing my best so that chapter 12 be posted no later than Saturday evening. Surprise me with your reviews and you might be rewarded by Chapter 13 the same day. The more the reviews, the sooner you'll get them!**

**I'd like to thank all those who took the time and review. I haven't had time to read all the reviews, but, once I do, I'll try my best to answer all of them as soon as I can. Your reviews are amazing and very encouraging. So, keep them up!**

**Without any further ado, Chapter 11.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Scandal and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC/Disney**

* * *

**6am The Hampton's, New York**

Today was the day he'd have to face the music. He couldn't escape it any longer. Today, he was going to face the aftermath of his divorce. Cause today, he had a family reunion. He knew it was something that was needed. He knew he had to get this over with else they wouldn't leave him alone. He knew he couldn't avoid them forever. He also knew he was the one to call the family meeting in an email last Friday. But that didn't mean that it didn't make him any less anxious.

This last two weeks had been a bliss. He and the kids had come to grow closer as a family. Time away was exactly what they all needed. The kids got to see that the divorce wouldn't change their dad for the worst. It also showed them that even with everything that was going on he was still there for them and they were his priority. That was something that he thought they should know before the campaign begun and their lives would be forever changed. For him, this time away made him even more sure that his decision had been the correct one. He got to see his kids carefree and happy. Seeing them that way made him happy.

Even if they were happy, he knew that the divorce had changed the twins. He just hoped that after this time, they wouldn't shut him out. He didn't want them to close themselves to the world. He thought that this little vacation gave them time to start healing even if he knew they were forever changed. He was thankful Liv had suggested he take the children away for a while. It looked like it was exactly what they needed.

He couldn't help but wonder if her parents had gone through a divorce seeing how she knew the kids would blame themselves for their parents' failed marriage. It had taken him nearly 3 hours to convince them that they had nothing to do with the situation they were currently in. He made a mental note to ask her about it and but her a gift to show his gratitude for her suggestion.

Speaking of Liv, he was anxious to see her. Sure they'd spoken over the phone everyday for the duration of his vacation but, it wouldn't be the same. The were going to be in the same room, sharing the same air. The thought made him eager to go home. He couldn't believe how easy it had been to speak to Liv. It felt like she understood. The conversations were carefree, like they had known each other their entire lives. Liv was different from anyone he'd met his entire life. He felt like he could be himself with her without being judged. Speaking to her made him want to know her more and want her in his life even more. He didn't know how yet but, he'd make sure that Olivia Pope was part of his life.

He shared breakfast with Karen and Keith and it felt amazing. Like a really family. Unlike the breakfast they'd shared with Mellie. This one, the kids seemed willing to engage in the conversation and not leave the table. He hoped they could always enjoy meals like that. Like a family.

Today, was their last breakfast on vacation. They. Would be breaking their little bubble and rejoining the real world. He just hoped that they wouldn't shut him out once they were back and the press started attacking them. Thinking of the press, he hoped he could shield the kids from the ruthless journalists. They'd already endured enough. He didn't want them scrutinized. He wanted then to enjoy their lives and not worry about how what they do would be seen by the media. He'd had to endure that and he didn't want his kids to go through that. They hadn't chosen that life, he had. They didn't have to suffer because of a choice that he'd made.

Seeing the kids put their plates in the dishwasher, he made a silent pledge That he'd do everything in his power to ensure they had breakfast and/or diner as often as they could and that in the eventuality they couldn't he'd make sure they had their favorites and he called. Seeing them made him realize he hadn't totally screwed his entire life. He'd told the kids to be ready by 6.30 as their flight would be leaving at 7 to make sure they were in Santa Barbara in time for the family reunion around lunch.

He took a deep breath as they boarded the waiting cab. He knew their time alone was over and it was time to face the press he was sure would be camped at the ranch mostly since everyone would start coming around 10. So, by the time they would land, the ranch would be at the ranch. He would also have to deal with Cyrus who he had ignored the entire time he was gone. It was time to face the music: welcome back to the real world also known as media hell.

* * *

**Washington DC**

Olivia couldn't help but grin at the thought that in a few hours, she'd be seeing Fitz again. She couldn't recognize herself. Never had she that she Olivia Pope would one time be grinning like an idiot at the simple fact of seeing a guy. She didn't know why but she found she couldn't help herself but smile.

Huck had teased her that she was under a spell 'cause he'd never seen her like that. It was nice to see her like this. She'd been through so much, she deserved to be happy for a change. One of the first things he'd noticed in her were her sad eyes. Even though some sadness still remained, he could tell she was happier since she met Fitz and mostly after their night long phone call.

Now he had to make sure that the Governor didn't hurt Liv. He owed her hid life and couldn't bear to see her hurt. She was there for him when he least expected it. So, he'd be there. So, if being there for her meant to ensure that the one person she'd allowed herself to open up romantically in nearly 9 years didn't hurt her by all means he'd do.

Since Liv had told him to concentrate on Abby, he hadn't been able to finish the background check on Mellie. And with setting up the computer system at OPA so he could be able to access it even on the trail. He was adamant on staying with Liv all along. He couldn't bear the thought of something happening to her and he wasn't there to protect her.

He didn't know if he'd be able to live with himself if something did indeed happen. Besides, he had a feeling something bad might happen to her, so, he was more protective than he usually was. He couldn't explain it but, he felt it in his gut that something might happen.

Liv hated it when he became so overprotective over her. It was bad enough with her dad, she didn't need another person treating her like a child who couldn't take care of herself. She didn't want him like that, she could protect herself, she'd done great so far. But, she also knew there was no way out of it. But at least Huck was better than having secret service with you 24/7. Also, she needed her best friend if she was to explore whatever rit was that was between Fitz and herself so that she wouldn't mess up. This was a first for her and she didn't want to screw it up. But since they were due back today, Huck figured he would resume his background check. Lucky for him, there wasn't that much left to look into.

Liv on the other hand was killing herself with the preparation of the interview that Fitz was to have in a week. As the perfectionist that she was, she wanted everything to run smoothly. So, she anticipated every single question possible. Even if she hadn't had much time to concentrate on the interview because of Abby and OPA, she was determined to do her best. So, the entire plane ride, was her coming up with question after question and possible answers.

Liv was glad to have Abby back, even though she knew it would take a while for them to get back the friendship they once had and if they got it back. She had changed, she wasn't sure if things with Abby would be the same. But, she needed to be there for her friend. She knew how it felt like not to have anyone there for you and she didn't wish that on anybody. It's in moments like these that she was really thankful to have met Huck. He was the one that had shown her that she could have people there for her and not end up broken-hearted. Even if her life was changing, she hoped she'd always have Huck there with her cause, although he was a pain in the ass sometimes, in more ways than one, he was the reason she was alive today.

* * *

**Grant Ranch, Santa Barbara- California **

As Fitz had anticipated, the ranch was full of press once they got wind that there would be a family gathering at the Grants. It started when Henry, who was always early, arrived at the airport at 9 in the morning but, the press didn't make it an issue until his grandpa, uncles and aunts showed up at the airport in a group of 7. He'd gotten a call from Javier, their butler, that the place was full of press in a text. So, as he boarded his car, he checked the Internet to see what was being said.

**The Grant Clan regrouping? **

_After a radio silence from the family after Governor Grant of California announced his divorce 2 weeks ago, it looks like the Grant-Ford-Lauder clan is regrouping. This morning, members if the family were seen arriving at the airport and heading to the Grant Ranch starting by Henry Ford who arrived around 9am. The Governor is to arrive soon with his children from New York where they'd been since his press conference. _

_The family, like the Governor himself, did not wish to answer questions about the divorce. We might also want to remember that Governor Grant of California announced two weeks ago that he'd be divorcing his wife of nearly 15 years. Fitzgerald Grant III is also aspiring to be the Republican nominee for the presidential race next year. To say the least, his sudden outburst, shortly after saying that he would be running for office, shocked many and left most wondering if there was more than met the eye in the Grant marriage. _

_May I also remind you that no one has ever been elected President of the United States unmarried. So, by divorcing his wife, Grant is committing what political analysts are calling a 'political suicide'._

_ But, the question on everybody's lips right now is: what happened that made Grant risk his future by divorcing his wife? Rumors of affairs have surfaced since the announcement. However, no one is sure of the real reason behind the Grant divorce. We also remind you that nothing has been heard for Millicent 'Mellie' Grant soon to be Lancaster. _

_So, I guess the only way to know what really happened to the Grant marriage, is to wait for the hour-long interview that shall be held at the Grant residence in a week. If you have any questions you wish the Governor to respond to, please submit the to us._

**A mutual response from the Grants?**

_It looks that after 2 weeks of complete silence, the Grants are ready to answer to the press. Members of the family were seen arriving at the airport this morning for what seems like a family meeting. We can't help but wonder if we'll only be getting one reaction from the Grants about Governor Grant's divorce of his wife of 15 years. _

_The Grants are one of the most powerful and influential families in the country. And to say the least, news of the pending divorce shocked many mostly since it's the first in the family. But, what shocked the most was that no reason for the divorce was given to the press._

_ After his shocking press conference 2 weeks ago, Fitzgerald Grant III headed to New York with his two children, Karen and Keith, where they've been for the last two weeks and did not address the press in any way. It just seemed that they enjoyed spending time together as a family like can be seen in the picture of the three of them having a picnic in Central park._

_ The other important question is: who will get custody of the children? If by any chance Grant wins the White House, it might be problematic to share share custody between DC and California if Mellie Grant is indeed remaining in California and not going back to her home state, North Carolina. One thing is for sure, the Grant divorce will be making history. _

* * *

**Four Seasons **

Upon landing, Liv was shocked at how fast the press had gotten wind of the coming family reunion. She knew of it 'cause Fitz had told her that he sent an email to all his family saying that the ones who had questions about his divorce were welcomed at the ranch for a family meeting where they could ask whatever question there was that they needed to ask. She had encouraged him with that idea. She'd been keeping tabs on him to see what she could do. To say she was really shocked when upon her landing she received about 20 notifications if articles about Fitz was an understatement.

But, she was thankful that they weren't trashing Fitz too badly. But, she made sure to note that one of the first things they had to do was clear all rumors of an affair cause that seemed like a major issue. She also still needed to come up with a way to incorporate Fitz's new status in the family values he was running on. That, she knew would be difficult, after all, Fitz was a Republican so the idea of a young divorced president with a tendency to be liberal didn't go well with the base. So, during the campaign, they had to target the new generation of Republicans to balance the base.

She'd received a call from Fitz's lawyer who said that the family court said that the paper work was correctly filled and they had no problem with it. They were also told that given the high profile of the Grants the paper work would be hurried and they should be officially divorced by Friday. So, that was something off her list. Now she had to concentrate on the interview and the campaign. It was going to be a hectic August month.

* * *

**Grant Ranch, Santa Barbara-California**

The Grants arrive at the ranch at 11 and decide to go for a nap but told Carla, the maid, to wake them up in half an hour. The rest of the family arrives as a group around11:45. Fitz and the kids are there to welcome everyone at the door. They say hi to everyone.

"Kids, take your cousins and go play in the playroom. And tell Javier to prepare you some food. The adults need to have a serious conversation." The kids complied and went as their dad said.

"If everyone would like to follow me, I think we should head to the living room." Fitz says. He's surprised his father is not there to gloat on how he'd been right all those years. But figures that since he's his highness Big Gerry Grant, he had yo make a big entrance.

"Wow! You've made quite some changes in the since I've been here."says Nancy Grant, Fitz's aunt.

"Yeah, well, with the divorce and all, we decided we needed to make some changes around the house."he says. "Do you guys want anything to drink? I suggest we talk first then proceed with lunch."

"I wouldn't mind a drink."said Henry.

"Okay. I'll tell Javier to bring drinks then."

He went and told their butler about the drinks. Within a few minutes they all had drinks and ready to talk.

"So," says Fitz sitting up after ensuring that everyone had a drink and he had his own. "I assume you all have questions as regards to my marriage. I say ask away. I am here to answer to all questions you might have."

"I think it'd best if you told us what happened that made you change so drastically. I mean, a moment you call us all saying you'll be running for office bug didn't tell us you planned on getting a divorce. So I assume that that came after your announcement. And, you didn't even have the curtsy of calling us to give us the heads up. I mean, I had yo hear about the divorce from reporters who ambushed me asking for a comment. I mean, we knew your marriage wasn't a walk in the park but didn't know it was this bad." says Kathleen a bit angry and hurt.

Of all his aunts, Kathleen Ford was the closest to Fitz. She felt betrayed when her dear nephew didn't tell her about the situation. She assumed that since he announced that he was running that they were working on their marriage. So, for her hearing about his divorce from the press came as a shock and hurt as she felt she had a good relationship with Fitz, but, apparently not. That's why she didn't call. But now that she thought about it, maybe it was for the best. If she had and he hadn't answered, she didn't know what she would have done. After all, she did have a temper.

All the others hummed in approval. Fitz took a deep breath and told them what happened. He left out the part about Mellie aborting their child and cheating on him. Although she was the number one person he wanted in his life right now or even ever, she still remained the mother of his children and he didn't want his family hating her more than they already did. Besides, knowing his family, if he told them the truth, Mellie would be homeless within few hours of that knowledge. And, he didn't want the kids resenting him in the future when they decided they wanted a relationship with her and she would be left without a thing because of him.

Even if he wanted to strangle her right now, he still had to protect her, for his children's sake. It felt like he had let them down somehow. And on that morning after his talk with Karen, he vowed never to do that again, and to always put them first. So, him kitchen telling his family the whole truth and Sean ridiculous, was him putting them first.

"So, let me get this straight, after 15 years of marriage, you decided to divorce in a day?" says Lisa Grant, Fitz's younger cousin.

"Yes." was the only thing Fitz said.

"And, you only did that because your 12-years-old daughter told you she didn't believe in marriage anymore?"

"And you didn't cheat on her?" Fitz rolled his eyes at her. He should've expected that question. But, having it coming from a family member was a deep cut.

"Of course not. I would never cheat. You all know that."

"Of course. We know that. But, I'm just trying to wrap my mind around that. So, if I get this straight, Karen told you she no longer believed in marriage and you decided you should get divorced. And Mellie agreed to the divorce and to a settlement that was lower than your prenup just like that? Without a fuss? Are we talking about the same Mellie?"

"Yes. Yes. And yes. Why don't you believe me?"

"It's just that I believe there is more to that story."

Fitz was about to answer to that when the door swung open. "It's good to see that my idiotic son finally grew up and decided that I was right after years." seeing the surprised look on everyone's face he said "You didn't really believe that after all this time I would have missed the opportunity to tell my do-the-right-thing-always and forever-the-good-guy son that I was right all those years?"

Fitz rolled his eyes. He wasn't really surprised that his father showed UK to gloat. It was common knowledge that Big Gerry would take whatever opportunity he got to undermine his son. He rolled his eyes. He was about to receive the full presentation on how his father was right and he was wrong. The worst is that for once Fitz thought that maybe his father was right.

"It's good to see you still care enough about me to show up. Father. Even if we all know that you're here as an opportunity for a photo op. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here. Ow, you even brought your wife, it's good to see that you two still stand each other even if it's only in public and haven't killed each other yet." he said finally seeing that his mother was also there. Needless to say that the relationship between Fitz and his parents, themselves, was beyond tense.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the playroom**

The kids had been playing at the play station. There were around 8 children besides Karen and Keith in the room. All of them were boys and around the same age. After a round of the game, when they were switching to let the others play, 14.5 year-old Nicolas Lauder, the twins' older cousin spoke up.

"So, are you excited that your parents are divorcing?"

"Excited? Why should we be excited?" said Karen a little agitated by Nicolas' comment.

"Well, you guys get to live in 2 houses. And have double of everything you own. But that must suck considering you get to live with your mom. Your dad is way cooler."

"We are not living with mother, we're going to live with dad. And, we don't get to live in 2 houses, dad said that we will only live with him and get to see mother once a month if we want to." replied Keith defensively. Something about them living solely with their mother bothered immensely.

"Oww. Ok. So, will you guys be seeing your mother this month?"

"We haven't really talked about it."

"Will you dad like... I don't know... start dating again?" asked 12 year-old Tyler Grant their other cousin.

"I don't know. But I thin so. However if it happens, that won't be until after the campaign. With the campaign, he won't have time to date." replied Keith.

"Won't it be like... weird to see your dad on a date?" it was 13 year-old Christopher "Chris" Ford's turn to ask the question.

"I don't know. But, I think the most important thing is that our dad is happy. And if whoever he dates makes him happy and doesn't hurt him then I should okay with it I guess."

"But, what if your dad dates someone you guys hate?" asked 12 year-old Matthew "Matt" Grant.

"Dad said that when he starts dating, he'll tell us first. And he said that if we song like who he's dating, he wouldn't continue dating them." came Keith's reply.

The kids asked other questions before moving on to other subject, game talk, until Javier came with their lunch.

* * *

For the adults, the rest of the afternoon and lunch were spent in an awkward silence. The tension between father and son was palpable. After what had to be the weirdest lunch ever, Fitz's family left, leaving him alone with the kids. Once everyone left, he called Liv like he'd told her he would. After what he had endured he needed to see Liv. Besides, he hadn't seen her in 2 weeks. Their daily phone call wouldn't be able to do it knowing that they were in the same city.

* * *

**AN:**** What do you think? Don't forget, the more you review, the sooner you'll get chapter 12 and 13.**

**\- I know, our favorite couple wasn't really in this chapter much, but, I'm getting there. They should get to it pretty soon. Just a few things to get out of the way!**

**\- What do you think of the family?**

**\- What's the deal between Fitz and his dad? his dad and mom?**

**\- How do you like the kids' reaction?**

**\- Do you want more of the family? Who in particular?**

**\- Coming up; Fitz and Liv reunite.**

**\- The background check**

**\- Cyrus and Fitz, the reaction**

**\- More of Liv's past.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: First of all, I want to apologize for the lack of update. I had promised you this chapter months ago but I failed you I'm sorry. Life hasnt been the kindest on me and I was undergoing a rough patch. But, I'm back now. Second, I thank you for not giving up on me, I appreciate your reviews, favorites, follows and PMs. And I wanted to tell you that in the future, I'll do my best to update once a week.**

**DISCLAIMER: Scandal and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC/Disney**

**Without any further ado, chapter 12.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Liv's POV**

As soon as Fitz called to tell her that his family had left, Liv headed to the ranch. Fitz had proposed her to come at the meeting but she felt like she wasn't ready to meet his family. Which was weird considering that they weren't even dating? She told Huck where they were headed 'cause she wanted to discuss the background check with Fitz first. Earlier that day, Huck had been able to finish the background check. She had wanted Fitz to know what they found but she had waited for his family to depart. What they'd found out would change his demeanor and since she knew he didn't want his family knowing the truth about Mellie, she figured if was best to wait.

Once at the ranch, she was nervous to enter the house. How would Fitz react to this information? What would he do? If he were anything like she was, he would close himself up. She didn't know why but the mere thought of him closing himself to her bothered her even if with the information he was about to receive she'd have done the same. She had become used to having him open with her; she didn't want to see him close himself. He would blame himself. He would think he was a failure. Would he push her away? She didn't want to think about it but she couldn't do anything but worry. When did she become this person who was worried that someone would close themselves to her?

Huck wasn't that much of an open person or a talker, however, it never bothered her and he was her best friend. And she had known him for nearly 9 years. But, she'd known Fitz for less than 3 weeks and him not being open with her seemed to be a problem. What was it with Fitz that changed the very person she was? When did he get that much power over her?

* * *

**Fitz's POV**

Fitz was over the moon, he couldn't believe that in a few moments he would be seeing Liv after 2 weeks. He'd get to put an image to her as she smiles, as she laughs, giggles, or does anything that he'd come to find adorable in their daily phone calls. He'd hopefully get to hold her. He imagined how she would just fit in his arms. He longed to see her. When did she become so important to him that he was practically aching to see her again? Never in his life had he met someone that exhorted in him such need.

And, with the need she evoked in him he knew he needed her in his life. He had to ask her out. But, he couldn't rush it. He didn't want her to feel like she was a rebound. She was way more than a rebound. He didn't even think that there couldn't be a rebound from Mellie. For there to be a rebound, there had to be a "bound" first. And, he wasn't sure if there had been one between himself and Mellie.

He had to talk to Huck to make sure that when he did ask her out it'd something special and that she'd feel the same. But, he felt weird about asking Huck. What if something happened between them? What if he sabotaged his plans because he felt like he was losing his best friend? What if he thought he wasn't worthy of her and refused to help?

This was insane, right? He was worrying about what a guy who he hadn't exchanged more than a couple of sentences thought of him. He was seeking his approval and valued it highly. What was it about Liv that changed him? Since when did he worry about what some guy he just met thought of him?

Liv had already way too much power over him. What would happen of him if she said no? What would he do if she didn't want to be in his life? He could handle her not wanting to date him but wasn't sure if he could handle her not being in his life. So, he had to make sure that when he did ask her out it would be something that would ensure that he would get her to remain in his life. But, he wouldn't wait too long before asking her out. He didn't want her to go out with someone else while he was getting his shot together. After all, who wouldn't want to go out with her? She was gorgeous beyond words. So, he had to act cautiously but fast.

* * *

**Huck's POV**

It was weird seeing Liv worried that someone might not talk to her. She hated talking. She actually liked being in company of people who didn't talk. But, since it was the first time he'd seen her like this, he didn't know what to do. Should he tell her that he wouldn't shut her out? What if he did and then Fitz did shut her out. She'd be hurt and angry and mad at him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing that he hurt her in anyway.

He couldn't tell her that she was worrying over nothing because what they'd just discovered was huge. Besides, this wasn't any guy; this was the only guy Liv had allowed herself to have a crush on in ages. He didn't know what to do. And like Liv, he hated not knowing what to do. Urgh! When did it happen that he didn't know what to do to help his best friend?

Fitz held way too much power over Liv already. And that only meant that if he did hurt her it would be way worse than anything he'd seen. Him having that much power over her meant that he also held the power of destroying her more than anyone in her life ever had. He had to do research in order for him to know what to do to help his best friend. Liv was the best damn thing to happen to him, he couldn't stand anything happening to her and he had to be ready in the event that something did happen to her that he couldn't prevent from occurring.

This was a new territory for them both. He just hoped that things between Liv and Fitz did work out. He wouldn't even dare to imagine what would happen if it didn't or Fitz ended up hurting her like her exes did. He hoped his gut was right in Fitz because if he did hurt her, Liv would die alone before letting someone in again. And he, himself didn't know if he'd be able to survive letting her down like that. He would be failing her again and he had vowed not to do so anymore.

* * *

**Fitz's POV**

Liv arrived at the ranch and rang the bell. Since he was eager to seeing her, he went to open himself. The sight he saw rendered him speechless. She looked mesmerizing. She was dressed in a grey Prada suit, a white blouse and black Jimmy Choo 4" heels, a black Tom Ford hand bag. She had light make up on and the only jewelry she had was her gold watch and the necklace she had on when he first met her. She literally took his breath away.

"Governor? Are you okay?" He was brought back to reality by Liv's sweet voice.

"Um... Yeah" He said embarrassed. "Come on in." He guided them through the foyer to the living room.

"Do you guys need something to drink?" he asked as they were settling down.

"No, thanks." came Huck's answer.

"I'd like some cold water please." Said Liv sweetly.

He headed out of the room chastising himself. _Get it together, Fitz. You can't start drowning in front of her; she'll think that you're a creep._ He goes to the fridge and gets her a bottle of water. He instructs Javier to make them his homemade lemonade knowing that he and the kids enjoy it deeply and hoping that Liv would also enjoy it. He comes back into the living room to find Liv very nervous. He assumes it's due to whatever she had to tell him. He had to stop for a little moment when he noticed Huck's hand on her thigh. He couldn't help but feel jealous of man who was simply comforting his best friend. He saw red. He was jealous and they weren't even a couple. What would happen once they were? Had he ever been this jealous over a woman? As far as he could recall, hour never felt that much jealousy over anything and anyone. He didn't realize that Liv was watching him. He took a deep breath and entered the living room and looked at Liv.

* * *

**Somewhere across the city**

"Remember when I told you to dig up on Mellie; I think that you should redo it but more thoroughly this time. I think that something's definitely going on. There is no way Fitz acted on impulse asking for a divorce. There has to be something that changed him. He wouldn't risk his career if he didn't think it was worth it."

"Okay boss! Should I look at something in particular?"

"Look at the children. It has to be something related to the kids. He'd do anything for them if it meant they were safe and happy."

"Okay. Should I proceed with the execution of the plan we made last time?"

"No. I think you should wait. Fitz is being nice and offering her a chance. But, if she dares to misbehave, go nuclear on her. And, just like I told you last time, make sure that Fitz discovers that I am behind whatever might happen to her. He already can't stand me as it is, I don't think that he'd take kindly knowing the fact that I was personally responsible for the destruction of the mother of his children. And, make sure that whatever you do doesn't affect the kids. They're innocents in this story."

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

When Fitz was gone, Liv kept telling herself to get it over with and tell him. _Be direct_ she thought. _Maybe it won't go as bad as you think. Who am I kidding of course it's gonna be bad. Who wouldn't react badly to what he's going to learn? _He mind started racing again. And Huck must have sensed it as he placed his left hand on her thigh and squeezed it.

Once she saw Fitz and the concern in his eyes, she relaxed only momentarily. She saw Fitz's demeanor change and his ears turn red. Was he angry? Why would he be? Was there something that happened that she wasn't aware of? Then, she remembered Huck's hand on her thigh. Ni, it couldn't be could it? He wasn't jealous of Huck. He had no reason to be. But, what if he was? Jealousy and relationships didn't go well in her book.

But, for the brief second she thought he was jealous of Huck, she felt a tinge of... happiness. He was jealous over her; it meant he also felt the pull that was between them. Would he be jealous of her and Huck's relationship to an extended where he would make her choose between himself and Huck? Huck had been the one person that was always there for her, she couldn't just abandon I'm just because she was in a relationship, he was there for her, always, she wouldn't just ditch him.

She watched as Fitz came into the living room. Damn, did he look hot! He was dressed casually. He had on Navy blue Calvin Klein jeans, a sky blue shirt with rolled sleeves and black Air Jordan sneakers. His hair looked a little shorter than in her memory, so, she assumed he had a haircut when he was away. The one curl that couldn't stick with the rest of the hair still lingered.

* * *

**Huck's POV**

Huck looking at Liv did his best to suppress a chuckle. The way she was looking at him like she was ready to eat him alive. If these two took more than 2 weeks to go out with each other, it will be way to long. They were undressing each other with their eyes already.

Huck knowing that neither of them would break their staring contest decided to speak up. "Um... I think we should take this conversation to your study. I don't think it's something you want the kids walking in on."

"Yeah. He's right. We should go to your study." Liv said getting composure once again.

"Sure, Liv. But, you've got to say hi to the kids first. Keith had been bragging all day to his cousins that he would be beating you once you came after Karen told them how he lost to you.

And all the time we were gone they couldn't stop saying how you were the only reason they wanted to come back to Cali. Karen, so that you can see her drawings and give them some advice.

She even said she would kidnap you so you guys could have a shopping spree. And Keith wants you to show him the trick you used to beat him, if, and I say if you didn't cheat."

All Liv could do, was chuckle at the kids' antics. She hadn't known them for that long and apparently, she'd left an n imprint in their lives. Huck on the other hand was going out of his mind thinking. The kids were also attached to Liv. Which meant Liv was attached. This meant that if things didn't work out between the pair she'd be even more hurt by all of this.

When did this happen? Liv hadn't been in their company more than 3 days maximum before they left. Why did they all get attached this fast? Now he knew for sure that he and Fitz had to have a serious conversation about Liv. Better she didn't get too attached if he had no intention of treating her properly. He knew it would hurt but, that would hurt way less than Fitz leading her along only to be hurt in the end.

He had no doubt that Fitz wanted to ask Liv out judging by the look on his face when he saw her. But, as her friend, he wanted to know if Fitz was as invested into having a relationship with Liv as she was. He wanted to be sure that she would not be the rebound girl that he'd dump when he met someone better. Liv deserved to be treated like a queen. She shouldn't be no one's rebound.

He looked as Fitz went to wake the twins. They came downstairs running and launched themselves at Liv. The kids were merely 13 years of age. And around her, they were acting like 6 year-olds. They were so carefree, like they'd known her their whole lives. They started talking at the same time. Each one of them looking to get her attention.

"Kids. Please, stop talking at the same time. The poor Liv only has two ears and can't hear what either of you are saying if you talk at the same time."

"I was saying. That I need you to come and look at my room. You promised me last time. Plus, you played with Keith last time and I didn't get that much time with you. So, I think we should do something together first."

"No, Karen always gets if her way. I was saying that I got this new game in New York and I haven't played it yet. I waited for you so we can play it together."

They started arguing on who would get to spend time with Liv first.

"Kids, let Liv speak first." Fitz said. Huck was still observing the scene before him. He wanted to believe that Fitz wanted what was best for Liv but, the only way he could be sure was if he talked to Jim and looked at him straight in the eye as he answered his questions.

"Your father and I have some important things to discuss first. Once we're done, I'll look at what Karen has to show me what she has. And then I'll play with Keith before it's time for you guys to have diner and for us to leave."

"Can't you stay for diner?" they both asked at the same time.

"You'll have to ask you dad about that." she replied. But Huck could see she was dying to say yes.

"I don't see why not. We just have to tell Javier to make a little more food. I hope you guys don't have any allergies."

"I'm a vegetarian. And I have a peanut allergy." replied Huck.

"I'm also kind of vegetarian." said Liv.

"Kind of?" the trio replied at the same time.

"It's complicated to explain." was all Liv could say. She wasn't ready to explain her diet yet.

"It's a good thing that we're having raviolis then." Fitz said.

"You guys should head out already. The sooner you're done, the more time with Liv, we'll have." said Karen pushing the adults towards the study. The only thing they could do was obey and chuckle at her.

* * *

**Fitz's POV**

Once in the study, and they were all seated, Liv made Huck a sign that meant he could begin. He switched on his computer and as he waited for if to open, he begun talking.

"As you recall, Liv asked me to do a background check on your wife..."

"Please don't call her that. Just call her Mellie. She no longer is my wife from the moment we filled and, even before that, I'm not sure she abided the definition of the word wife."

"Okay. So, Liv asked me to do a background check on Mellie. I told you last time that what I found was only the beginning and that I'd keep looking. Going in deep, we found out that Mellie has been in an on-again off-again with someone since before you two met. You and Mellie meeting wasn't a coincidence.

Mellie knew who you were and you lineage before she addressed you. Her and her lover had come up with a way of getting easy money from you. When Mellie told you she was pregnant she wasn't lying. She was indeed pregnant however the baby wasn't yours. As she aborted at 16 weeks (4 months) and from what you said your sexual encounter with her happened 14 weeks (3 and a half months) before her supposed miscarriage. Her abortion caused a major problem between the pair once she told him.

He broke things off with her. After that, she thought you were going to dissolve your marriage and give her whatever she demanded. However, you decided to work on your marriage, this changing her plans.

Since things with her lover were off, she thought that maybe you two should really work on your relationship, that maybe you could grow to love each other. That's why, during the months that followed the 'miscarriage', it felt like you two were growing to love each other. The both of you were really trying.

A little before she got pregnant with the twins, her and her lover reconnected. And resumed their relationship. However, a few months into their new relationship, she found out she was expecting. That was a huge pill to swallow for the both of them. However, they decided they could make it until 2 months after she gave birth when he broke things off with her. Their 'relationship', if I can call it that resumed 3 years after you came back to California.

But, her having an affair isn't news. In all your marriage, Mellie had an overall of 15 affairs. However, this one is the one that I think will cause problems in the future." he paused to let him time for his words to sink in.

"And why is that?" he asked after a few minutes.

"If news of this affair was to go public, it would affect you and the children deeply. But, I am afraid that it could also destroy your family. And I'm not sure the kids would survive knowing the truth. But, it your call whether or not they should be made aware of the situation." He looked at Liv not really knowing how to continue. She gave him a nod telling him to tell the truth, the whole truth.

"Please, just tell me already." Fitz said impatiently. His mind was racing. He prayed to God that what Huck was about to tell him wasn't what he thought he would tell him. He didn't know if he could live with that knowledge. But, it was better knowing that staying in the dark. And, for him to be able to move forward from Mellie and what she'd done, he had to do damage control of all the damage she'd caused. And, in order to do so, he had to be aware of what she'd done.

Huck took a deep breath. "From that affair resulted the birth of the twins. However, the father is not aware that he fathered them. But, your son, Keith is named after his paternal grandfather..."

Fitz felt all the blood drained from his face. It couldn't be true. They couldn't have both betrayed him in such a way. How could they? How could he not have made the link? How could he not have seen it? Was he that blind that he couldn't see it? Or was he simply lying to himself while he knew the truth deep down? He started to hyperventilate but nor Liv or Huck noticed.

His mind was going at 100 mike's an hour and he feared that he'd come crashing once the words he thought would come from Huck's mouth were pronounced. But there was no going back. And no matter how he expected the words that were about to come out of Huck's mouth, no amount of knowing would have prepared him to hearing the words out loud.

"... Robert Keith Nichols, father of ..." that is the last thing Fitz heard before everything went black.

* * *

**AN: What do you think?  
**

**\- The background check is ON**

**\- So, Andrew's the father? Or Is he? ?  
**

**\- The Grants are unto her... Poor Mellie... or not!**

**\- Aren't the kids the best?**

**\- What should Fitz do? ? ? Do you think he'll kill Mellie? her baby daddy? ? ?  
**

**\- What will become of Karen and Keith? ? ?  
**

**I'm counting on your opinion cause it matters.. **

**Till next time...**

**Ghissie**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:**** NO, it's not a joke, I'm back. I know it's been forever but now I'm back. I won't bore you with the details of what happened to me in the last 6 months. But, to make a long story short, 2015 hasn't been kind to my family at all. And, I took it hardly to the point where I was sent to rehab due to a deep depression. But, the important thing is that I'm back and plan on staying. And part of me being back means I'm dedicated. I'll be updating the story at least every two weeks between now and December.**

**Thank you for all who remembered my story and kept asking for updates.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my imagination. ****Scandal and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC/Disney.**

**Without any further ado, chapter 13!**

**Grant Ranch, Santa Barbara-California**

"... Robert Keith Nichols, father of ..." that is the last thing Fitz heard before everything went black.

Fitz collapsed on the floor before Huck even had the chance of finishing his sentence. Liv sent Huck to retrieve some water and try and re-animate him. Liv took his head on her lap as she tried to get him to awake by pouring water on his head and in his hair. The difference of temperature between the water and his body would trigger a reaction from him thus waking him. For once she was glad she'd taken the first aid training. They'd decided that if he wasn't awake within 5 minutes, they'd take him to the hospital.

However, Liv was doing all she could to make sure that they didn't have to call an ambulance. The kids wouldn't take very kindly of their father being taken to the hospital unconscious upon their arrival. She couldn't think of the way they'd feel. The desperation they'd be in. And the anxiety on whether or not he would make it. Truth be told, she was having a little anxiety herself. She didn't know his medical history so she didn't know whether or not he had a heart condition. If he did, then the level of stress he just faced could be fatal. She prayed for heavens that that wasn't the case.

She couldn't bare the thought that his kids, as adorable as they were would have to go live with Mellie. Although she was their mother, Liv wasn't comfortable with the idea of Karen and Keith living with her. From the background check they'd done, Liv learned that the nicest way she could describe Mellie was in one word: horrible. She couldn't bear the thought of her corrupting the innocent minds of the kids. Besides, she couldn't stand something happening to him before she had the chance to explore whatever it was that was between them. For once that she'd found someone to spark her interest, she wasn't ready or willing to let go if need be. But, she convinced herself that that wasn't occurring. The guys wasn't even 35, he'd just divorced his witch of a wife and hadn't even had time to enjoy it. He was gonna be okay. Hour had to be okay. He couldn't not be okay for that meant she wouldn't okay. That, she was sure of. He had been the only guy she found interested her in nearly a decade and even with that, the pull she felt towards him was stronger than anything she'd experienced in the past. So, he had to be okay, if he wasn't, she was sure that she would be done with dating. _Think positively Liv, he's going to make it. He has to make it. With all he's been through, if he had a heart condition he'd be dead by now. Get it together and make sure that he does make it. _

After a minute of Liv pouring cold water into Fitz's hair, _damn, the way his hair was smooth, _he started to stir. To say that Liv was relieved would be an understatement.

"Wha...What happened?" came Fitz's weak question.

"You fainted. When we told you about the kids. I think your shock was so great that you fainted." replied Liv.

Listening to Liv tell him what happened seemed to trigger his memory. And, he looked pained. Liv seemed to notice.

"Huck, help me to get him sited against the wall."

Fitz started to stand up by himself but felt dizzy.

Huck did as he was told. And then brought the glass of water he'd gotten before knowing well that Fitz would need to re-hydrate himself. Once Fitz was securely sited against the wall, Liv spoke to him again.

"Could you give us the room? I think there might be a trick or two you can show the kids. You might even help Keith improve his skills so that he might stand a chance of beating me at that rematch." She said jokingly. But Huck saw what she was doing. She wanted to be the one to tell Fitz the whole truth.

Seeing his initial reaction, she thought that it might be better if she was the one to explain herself. She knew it would be a hard pill to swallow, and although she was scared to death about how he might react, she decided that it would be better coming from her seeing as how they had established a sort of friendship. Huck understood that, and he silently exited the room.

As Huck exited the room, Liv took a deep breath, ready to face the music.

**Somewhere around Santa Barbara**

"Boss, I'm done with my research." he paused a little. "I think it might be time to call in a code blue. Your whole family should be made aware of this information. It might explain a lot." he said nervously.

"If we need to calling in a code. Call in the code for Saturday. I want everyone at the cabin at 1. No kids allowed." he took a sip of his scotch. "So, what's so bad that I had to summon everyone?"

He cleared his throat.

"I think it would be better to call in the code now. Because, Fitz doesn't really have any claim on them, I mean the kids."

The other man stopped what he was doing and instantly became agitated.

"What do you mean he doesn't have any claim on them? They're his children for God's sake."

He begun to fidget with his fingers. "Uhm... " he cleared his throat "he doesn't have any kind of claim on them as they are not his children."

"What? I'm going to kill that bitch." the only sound that was the heard was the sound of the scotch glass shattering against the wall.

**Back at the ranch **

Fitz saw the nervousness on Liv's face. _It must be bad if she's fidgeting her fingers like this, while trying to come up with the best way to deliver the news._

"Liv, just out with it. It can't be nearly as bad as you're anticipating it to be. You're making me nervous."

She took a deep breath. "So, like Huck was telling you, in our background check of Mellie, we found out that the kids couldn't possibly be yours - I'm very sorry for that by the way. We went to a chase of the father.

We couldn't find anything suspicious after you'd caught her making out with Mike Edwards at Jennifer's farewell party. She had at the time stopped their affair and only hung out with either you, Andrew or his brother Robert.

So, since the kids couldn't be yours as you couldn't be the father as the kids were conceived when you were in Geneva for your summer internship at the UN. It had to be either Andrew or Robert who fathered Karen and Keith."

She paused to give him time to register the information she'd just shared. The sat silent for a little while. Their silence was interrupted by Fitz's soft murmur.

"God, not Andrew, please let it not be Andrew." he whispered in the air.

"That's also what I thought 'cause, from what you told me, he's too much of a good friend and would never do this to you. But, I needed to be certain in order not to give you false hope.

Turns out, contrary to what you were told, no cousin with **anomalous trichromacy **(a type of color blindness) in Mellie's family. She doesn't even have a cousin for the matter. But she is a gene carrier for that deficiency.

On the Robert has the disease. And the only way for both kids to have the disease is if both parents are carrier of the gene since it is a hereditary disease. And with Andrew not being a carrier of the gene when Mellie is it can only mean..."

"Robert is their father!" he cut her off putting 2 and 2 together. They sat there in silence with neither of them knowing what to say. Finally, Liv spoke up "I'm sorry." she said in a soft voice placing her hand on his knee.

Fitz looked up at her. From the look on his face she could see that he was lost and he looked like he was about to cry. She on the other hand didn't know what to do. What should she say? Just then, Fitz seemed to realize that Liv's hand on his knee. He immediately grabbed it and held it for dear life. Liv didn't comment, she knew he needed someone to be there for him; and, deep down, she wanted to be that someone.

After about 2 minutes of the just sitting and Fitz holding her hand, he decided to speak. "Does he know?" he asked so quietly that she almost missed it.

"From what we gathered, he doesn't know. Before you came back, the pair had a major fallout. He wanted them to come clean about the affair and get a divorce. She didn't accept saying he had nothing they could stand on.

He begged her saying that he had been offered a job and would be able to sustain them financially. But, she still refused. He broke things off with her and left Cambridge never to come back. That was the 3rd time they'd broken up during the length of their affair.

When you went back to California, they were meant to bump into each other again. After she begged him, they resumed their relationship. She'd told him you were on the verge of a divorce but had to wait until you were elected to tell the public and he believed her.

After you were elected, he proposed and she said yes. I think that was the time your security detail told you about, when he couldn't make up the guy's face. After months of waiting he started pushing her into going public. She'd told him you weren't willing to pay child support if she left before your first term at least.

He offered to take care of the kids as his own and she refused giving him for excuse that you should man up and take care of your responsibilities. After almost a year of pushing, he broke things off with her and moved to Chicago."

He sat there, thinking. After what seemed like forever, he managed to speak up, his voice thick with emotion. "I think we should tell him." he said. "But make sure we are prepared in case he wants full custody of the kids. I don't think I would be able to survive if they were taken away from me." he was on the verge of tears.

"Damn the DNA, they're your kids no matter what. You were there for every single major event in their lives. Nothing and no one can take that away from you. You were the one that held them as they cried at night, you were there reading to them as they were sick, and you went to every single parent-teacher meeting or school event. You are their father no matter what. Even if the court might decide otherwise." she told him.

She knew it would be hard to nearly impossible to ensure that he kept custody of the kids mostly since he wasn't related to them. But, she would do her best to make sure that he got to keep them or at least had shared custody.

He smiled a little and looked into her eyes. "Just promise me something."

"You know I don't make promises." — That was also one of the things they'd talked about in the past weeks.

"Just this once, make an exception," she nodded and he continued "Promise me that no matter what happens, I'll get to see my kids."

Without a second thought, she replied "I promise." she had already vowed to herself that she'd do everything in her power to make sure that he got to see his kids. They sat there silent for a while before Liv decided that he'd had enough time to digest everything and it was now time to tackle the issue that was MELLIE.

"Now, what do you want to do about Mellie?" Liv asked after straightening her back. This was going to get ugly.

**Saturday, Somewhere around Santa Barbara: Grant Code Bunker**

Big Gerry waited for everyone to be settled before making his entrance with a special guest to this family extraordinary gathering. As he entered, he could see that everyone present was anxious of the reason behind the calling of this code. It was only to be used in case of great emergencies. And for Big Gerry to call it, it had to be something huge and concerning Fitz as he wasn't present and they were told not to tell him.

As soon as he entered, all eyes were on him and the unknown stranger. "All right everyone, let's get right to business. You all know that for this code to be called, our family must be under great threat. And in this case, that threat is the reason why Fitz is not here today."

Just as he finished his sentence, the room erupted in loud murmurs from all over the room. There was no way Fitz could be a threat to his family. So, if it wasn't him, it had to be someone closely related to him. So in other words...

"Silence!" he had to yell in order to get everyone's attention. Once everyone was quiet again, he continued. "First of all, to put your mind at ease, Fitz is in no way the threat we are now facing. However, this is a personal matter that can't evolve him in anyway if we are to take the course if action I was thinking of taking.

Now, back to the threat. I think that Fitz's sudden divorce came as a shock to every single one of us. It turns out, his decision wasn't in no way rash rather a way for him to protect his family and in this essence his kids even if he didn't know if at the time.

However, before I continue, I have to remind you all that whatever is said between these walls doesn't get to go out. You can't even tell your siblings or kids upstairs about what is said here today. This is a sensible matter that's why even the teenagers who are normally supposed to be privy to these sorts of meetings aren't here today."

He paused and opened a folder. He took out a picture that he stuck at the board behind him. "The one threat to this family is none other than Millicent Anne Lancaster." He said pointing at the picture. No one seemed surprised at that. They just looked at him expectantly.

They all needed to know what she'd done this time. No one seemed to doubt that she was guilty of whatever Big Gerry was accusing her of doing and seemed all ready to make her pay for it more so that it seemed to include Fitz. Besides, it's not as though Mellie was very popular among the family. Contrary, If they were to do a list of the wife most hated by her in-laws, Mellie would have made the top 10.

Even if everyone was thinking the same thing, only Frank Lauder the IV, one of the youngest members present; at barely 23 years old, was the one to speak up. "What has she done this time?" he asked irritated. Of the younger generation, he liked Fitz the most; he was his role model in addition to being his godfather.

_Frank could never understand how on earth his favorite uncle came to marry such a horrible woman. He always thought that his kind-hearted uncle deserved more than the cold-hearted woman he called a wife. _

_Besides, he was irritated because of her he once again. This had to be the fourth time since school started that there had to be a family meeting because of something that Mellie said or did since the beginning of his freshman year at Harvard Law School. It seemed as though Mellie always messed up and if was the family's role to clean up 'cause they cared about Fitz and it would be affecting their reputation negatively. _

_Frankly, he was beginning to be fed up to being called for a meeting that he must attend in the middle of other programs when he couldn't tell anyone, not even his girlfriend who had begun to call him on it. _

_But, that wasn't the only reason that he was fed up with Mellie, since his godfather had married her, he seemed miserable and they didn't have their special time, just the two of them, where. Fitz would talk to him about subjects he knew his father was reluctant to breach. _

_Finally, he wanted to get rid of Mellie once and for all. It seemed as though when Mellie married into the family, she destroyed their bond. Everything changed once she came. The family vacations became awkward. _

_And, Fitz seemed to realize that and started skipping them so he could make everyone else comfortable during family time. Although the others didn't catch up on that, be did. For the rest of the family, it seemed as though he was preferring Mellie to his family when in reality he was giving up one of the few occasions be got to be happy with his family so that everyone else would be happy. _

_But, as he got older, he could see how Fitz's decision was impacting everyone else lives. If had made the relationships between Fitz and the rest of the family strained. But the relationship between Fitz and his parents, mostly his father, was the one to suffer the most. _

_Even though everyone seemed oblivious to it, if was also taking a toll on Fitz. He could see the pained look in his eyes as he dropped the kids for the summer knowing that he couldn't be with his family because of Mellie. _

_Frank had finally been Happy when, whole in an internship in San Francisco, he saw on the news that Fitz had finally divorced Mellie. But, he had found it weird that his uncle would divorce his wife on such a whim got because he remembered specifically asking Fitz why he didn't divorce her as he was so unhappy and the answer he got was that at that moment his own happiness couldn't come before his kids'. It all seemed to come into place when a call from his mother the precious day. _

_The slap that the family relationships suffered since Mellie joined was one of the main reasons she was despised by all in the Grant-Ford-Lauder clan._

Finally Big Gerry answered. "It seemed as though our dearly beloved Mellie went over board this time. And, in light of the information I have today, I think Fitz went way too easy on her. Let Max here lighten you on this matter." he said as he called him.

A tall man that looked as though he had been in the military of was once a pro athlete came through the door carrying a laptop. Once he had his computer on the table he started projecting.

"Getting this information was hard but took less time than looking for it myself. Fitz's campaign fixer has an IT, who I must say is good, who she told to do a full background check on Mellie. He had been doing it from the day Fitz filled.

When Fitz filled for divorce, he had no results of the background check whatsoever. So, whatever he told you about the motivations for the divorce, it's true.

However, the settlement he'd proposed changes once he'd been told the first part of the results of that background check. I will provide you all with a copy of the two settlements.

The first part of the background check showed that Mellie was really pregnant when the two of them got married. However, she didn't miscarry, she had an abortion and paid good money to the clinic to make it disappear in the records. I don't know how that guy did it but, he found her full medical record. My hack was discovered before I could get all the information so, I still don't know the reason behind it." He paused to show the information and let everyone absorb everything in before continuing.

"The second part was only complete the day after Fitz called you all at his house. This is the part that will anger you all. The twins weren't born premature that's why they were allowed to go home early.

If they weren't premature, that means that they were conceived at an earlier date that the initial one they thought by at least 2 weeks. However, Fitz was in Switzerland until the day the twins were supposedly conceived.

In other words, there is no way, medically speaking, Fitz is the twins' father." The only sound that could be heard after that was gasps from every single person in the room aside from Big Gerry, Max and the unknown stranger.

Once everyone recovered, Max continued. "There was more that I wasn't able to gather. However, it seems as though money is mysteriously disappearing from the kids' trust found, the one Fitz set up not the family's. I'll continue looking into it but if seems as though Mellie is behind it." He then excused himself and exited. What was to come was a family moment and he didn't want to be caught in it. However, knowing this family, Mellie better pray to whatever God she believes in 'cause they aren't people to mess with.

Once Max was gone, Big Gerry chose to speak. "You then see why you were all brought here today. I think that you all agree with me that she needs to pay and be taught a lesson." he looked at the room as everyone nodded.

"So, this is where you come in [he said taping the stranger's back). This is what I propose we all do..." he then proceed to revealing his plan, "... do we agree?" he heard an enthusiastic 'yes' from everyone aside from Frank.

"Actually..." All heads turned to him "... I think we could do more than that. In addition to doing what you proposed, I think we should also..." he then presented his plan. He thought that that devil if a woman deserved worse than what his grand uncle was proposing. He was determined to humiliate her to a point where she'd be ashamed to show her face in public.

Once he was done, he looked at everyone trying to see their reaction. "That boy is brilliant." came the booming voice of John Ford. "Come here so that I can kiss you "

After the embarrassing moment for Frank but funny for the others, Fitzgerald Grant I, who had been quiet the whole time decided to speak. "So, it's decided? That's what we're going to do?" There was a collective determined 'yes'.

"Let's show this bitch that she messed with the wrong family." said Patrick Ford, the youngest member present at 18 years old. That made him receive a smack at the head from his mother.

"Mom!?" he complained.

"Language young man, I raised you better than that." Michelle Ford replied.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly. "I was right thought."

**AN:**** So, what do you think for the come back? did I disappoint?**

**\- What do you think is going to happen? What do you want to happen?**

**\- Do you have any questions you wish Fitz to answer during the interview?**

**\- Were you surprised that Andrew wasn't the father? Don't ****worry, I have something special planed for him!**

**\- What do you want to happen with the 'talk' between Fitz and Cy?**

**\- Any ideas are welcome and will be taken into consideration if they do not change the whole story and how I want it to go.**

**All the best,**

**Ghissie**


	14. AN

**Sorry, this isn't an update.**

**I just wanted to talk about the recent Paris attacks. I live in and love this city and still can't come to term with the atrocities that occurred this Friday. How can someone kill hundreds of innocents 'in the name of God'? What kind of God would condone the killing of this many people? Being someone who live in Paris, these attacks are too close to home and simply an attack to everything Parisians enjoy. This is simply horrifying and inhumane And these terrorists shouldn't hide behind any religion or God because no religion or God would tell you it is okay to kill 129 people and leave 350 injured amongst which 42 are in critical condition. And please stop tarnishing the name of Islam because Islam does not teach violence and hatred, it teaches peace. And I'm not saying this because I'm muslim (I'm a Christian) but because I have plenty of music friends who also find these acts atrocious. But above all, my thoughts and prayers go to the victims and their families. If you want to talk, don't hesitate to PM me!**

**Don't worry later on during the week, this AN will be replaced by an update. I'm trying to work on me and prevent these recent events of making me plunge into depression once again.**


End file.
